Un coeur qui bat
by Dunkel Blut
Summary: Après la mort de Sirius, Harry est un peu déprimé. Il doit entamer sa sixième année au collège Poudlard et de nouvelles relations se crées. Malheureusement, Voldemort veille... Ne tient pas compte du tome 6. Essentiellement SSHP.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: ****Un coeur qui bat**

**Auteure: ****Dark Sakuranbo!!!**

**Disclaimer: ****L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je n'ai aucun droit d'auteur sur eux.**

**Salut! Je tiens à préciser que cette fic contient du YAOI. Pour ceux que ça dérangerait, veuillez passer votre chemin. Merci. Sur ce bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 1**

Harry fixa d'un regard absent les montagnes et les prés qui défilaient par la fenêtre du Poudlard Express. Il allait entamer sa sixième années d'étude au collège Poudlard avec ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, dont les sièges pour l'instant, demeuraient vides. Devoir de préfets... Harry souria amèrement. Ron s'était enfin décidé à avouer ses sentiments à Hermione, et depuis, rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer. Harry était heureux pour ses amis, mais il se sentait un peu délaissé. Pendant que Ron et Hermione avaient passé l'été en France, Harry lui, avait subit les pires vacances de sa vie chez son oncle et sa tante.

Éprouvé par ce qui s'était passé au Ministère l'an dernier avec la prophétie et la mort de Sirius, il aurait bien aimé s'enfermer en paix dans sa chambre et ne plus en sortir. Malheureusement, l'oncle Vernon ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Oh, il n'y avait pas à dire, il avait bel et bien été enfermé tout l'été à double tour, mais en paix? Il dût en déduire que ce mot n'existait tout simplement pas chez les Dursley. À peine avait-il mis les pieds chez son oncle que celui-ci lui avait retiré tout son matériel d'école et toutes ses affaires pour les entasser dans le placard sous l'escalier. L'oncle Vernon s'était alors emparé de la cage d'Hedwige et l'avait cadenassé avant de tirer la clef dans les toilettes, ce qui eut pour effet de boucher la conduite. Lorsque les toilettes avaient régurgité, inondant la salle de bain, la tante Pétunia avait fait une crise d'hystérie et l'oncle Vernon, rouge de colère, avait pesté pendant au moins une semaine.

Troublé par des cauchemars atroces où Voldemort ressurgissait sans cesse, Harry se réveillait en pleine nuit, hurlant de terreur et réveillait ainsi toute la maisonné. L'oncle Vernon entrait alors dans sa chambre, le teint violacé, et le frappait de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop essoufflé pour continuer.

Harry était couvert d'entailles, de bleus et de marques sur tout le corps. Et les Dursley ne le nourrissant qu'une fois par jours, il était plus amaigrit que jamais. La tante Pétunia lui faisait passer un bol de soupe froid et un morceau de pain sec par la trappe sous la porte que son oncle avait construit lors de sa troisième année.

Harry était heureux de retourner à Poudlard, de quitter les Dursley, mais pourtant, l'effervescence des cours ne l'enthousiamait pas. En fait, depuis la mort de Sirius, plus rien n'avait d'intérêt à ses yeux. Même le Quidditch semblait avoir perdu tout son attrait. Harry souffrait plus que jamais de la solitude. Il était seul dans le wagon du train qui le menait jusqu'à Poudlard. Ron et Hermione étaient à la réunion des préfets, Ginny était avec dans un compartimment avec Dean, Seamus et des amis de ce-dernier, tandis que Neville et Luna étaient dans le wagon voisin en compagnie de Parvati, Padma et Lavande. Non, décidemment, on semblait tous l'avoir oublié. Un poid pesa lourdement sur son coeur.

Dans le couloir, des élèves se cherchaient toujours un compartiment. Leurs regards se posèrent avec espoir sur celui de Harry, mais lorsqu'ils le virent à l'intérieur, ils rebroussèrent aussitôt chemin. Harry reporta son attention sur le paysage, l'air indifférent. Dans le ciel, une masse de nuages cachait les rayons du soleil en ce premier septembre.

Harry sursauta lorsque la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement. Il se retourna et aperçut Malfoy qui entrait suivit de près par ses deux colosses Crabbe et Goyle.

- Tiens, Potter! fit-il de sa voix traînante, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Je ne vois pas la belette et la Sang-de-bourbe! ajouta-t-il en s'assoyant face à Harry alors que Crabbe et Goyle prirent les places libres près de Malfoy.

- Je crois pas t'avoir invité, Malfoy!

- Je peux parfaitement m'inviter moi-même, Potter, répliqua le blond d'un ton suffisant.

Son regard orageux vrilla celui émeraude de son ennemi. Harry pensa que Malfoy serait beau s'il laissait tomber son masque de dégoût. Puis, sans rien dire, il laissa à nouveau promener son regard absent par la baie vitrée. Surpris par le silence du Gryffondor, Malfoy voulut lancer une réplique cinglante du genre: " Tu as perdu ta langue, Potter?" Mais il se retint et posa lui aussi son regard sur le paysage qui défilait devant leurs yeux, perdu dans ses pensées pendant que Crabbe et Goyle s'empiffraient de friandises à ses côtés.

Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard se poursuivit donc dans un silence complet entre les deux rivals.

Lorsqu'il débarqua sur le quai de la gare plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry repéra Ron et Hermione dans la foule et se joignit à eux.

- Harry!

Hermione se jeta à son cou et Ron afficha un sourire en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Salut vieux!

Harry s'efforça d'afficher un bref sourire.

- Harry, est-ce que tout va bien? J'étais tellement inquiète! reprit Hermione en le laissant respirer.

- Je vais bien, Hermione, vraiment, dit-il d'un air qu'il voulait rassurant pendant qu'ils ramassaient leurs valises tombées par-terre.

Harry pouvait sentir le regard soupçonneux et inquiet d'Hermione braqué sur son dos durant tout le trajet en calèche jusqu'aux portes du château. Il en vint presque à regretter la présence discrète de Malfoy dans le Poudlard express.

Dans la Grande Salle, Harry et Ron s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor avec ls autres élèves et Hermione prit place en face de lui, le surveillant de temps à autre comme s'il était malade et qu'il risquait de faire une rechute d'un moment à l'autre. Le Choixpeau chanta une nouvelle chanson et la répartition des nouveaux élèves commença.

À la table des professeurs, Severus Snape parcoura la Grande Salle des yeux. Encore une autre année à crier sur ses élèves, à retirer des points, à donner des retenues, à retirer des points... Ça promettait. Severus adorait terrifier ses élèves. Quoi de mieux pour garder la discipline avec une bande de cornichons stupides de premières années? La seule ombre au tableau était qu'il devrait supporter la présence du loup-garou, que par malheur, Albus avait eu la mauvaise idée de réengager. Son regard s'arrêta sur la table des Gryffondor. La fillette Weasley chuchotait quelque chose à son voisin, Dean Thomas, pendant que ce-dernier lui faisait de doux regards. Dégoûté, Severus porta son regard plus loin. Un grand dadais roux baillait sans retenue. À côté de lui, Potter...

Severus ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais vu aussi maigre ni aussi blême. Le garçon était-il malade? Des cernes descendaient sous ses yeux et son regard d'habitude si brillant avait l'air terne et vide. Le Survivant tourna son regard vers lui lorsque Weasley chuchota quelque chose à son oreille. Severus soutint son regard jusqu'à ce que le brun ait détourné les yeux.

Pendant qu'un jeune garçon était envoyé à Poufsouffle, Harry entendit Ron lui souffler à l'oreille:

- Harry, Snape arrête pas de te fixer et ça me dit rien de bon!

Harry se retourna vers la table des enseignants et remarqua Snape qui l'observait de son air de dégoût qu'il lui réservait habituellement.

De son côté, Severus porta son regard sur la table des Serpentard où Max Harvey venait de s'asseoir.

Aah! la discipline.

La répartition se termina enfin et Albus Dumbledore se leva et commença son discours habituel de bienvenue.

- ... j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, le cours de Défence contre les Forces du Mal sera assuré par le professeur Lupin, dont nous sommes tous, j'en suis sûr, enchanté de son retour parmi nous.

Severus se renfrogna, alors qu'à l'autre bout de la salle, des hurlements de joie fusèrent. Le professeur Lupin fit un geste de la main et sourit d'un air reconnaissant. Dumbledore esquissa un sourire et le silence retomba à nouveau dans la Grande Salle. Le directeur poursuivit donc son discours sur les règlements de l'école, puis le festin commença.

Les plats et les assiettes débordaient de nourriture. N'importe qui en aurait salivé d'envie. Ron se servit une montagne de patates et engoufra une énorme cuisse de poulet entre ses dents. Harry n'avait pas très faim. Il grignota une tranche de jambon et sentit bientôt son estomac se remplirent comme s'il avait avalé un hypogriffe. La vue de toute cette nourriture lui soulevait légèrement l'estomac. Sans attendre le déssert, il se leva et s'apprêta à partir.

- Où tu vas? demanda Ron entre deux bouchées de rosbif.

Hermione, le regard perçant, sembla se poser la même question.

- Je vais me coucher. J'suis épuisé, répondit-il à la légère.

Puis, il remonta le long de la rangée de tables et sortit de la Grande Salle, conscient que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

Harry tira les rideaux de son baldaquin et lança un sort d'insonorisation autour de son lit. Il voulait s'assurer de ne pas réveiller le dortoir entier si jamais il faisait à nouveau des cauchemars. Pendant un instant, il pensa descendre à l'infirmerie pour demander à Mme Pomfresh une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Mais il voulait éviter la multitude d'examen de santé que l'infirmière ne se gênerait pas de lui faire subir. Il se réfugia donc sous ses couvertures en espèrant s'endormir rapidement.

Plusieurs heures après que Ron et les autres se soient couchés, Harry n'avait toujours pas fermé l'oeil. Il se leva donc et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle était vide, mais les braise de la cheminée rougeoyaient encore. Harry s'installa confortablement sur le divan le plus près de l'âtre, ranima le feu d'un coup de baguette et observa les flammes lècher doucement les bûches. En ce moment, il aurait tout donné pour voir apparaître ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant le visage de Sirius.

à suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut le premier à entrer dans la Grande Salle et le premier à en sortir son horaire à la main. Son estomac refusait d'absorber quoi que ce soit et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à supporter le regard horrifié d'Hermione lorsque celle-ci avait remarqué son teint de cendre et ses yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil. Il se dirigea lentement vers les cachots. Ron et lui avaient remarqué avec horreur que leur premier cours de l'année était les potions. Harry n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit et la perspective d'être enfermé une heure dans les cachots glacés avec Snape et les Serpentard ne l'enchantait guère. De tous, les potions était le cours que Harry détestait le plus.

Quand il tourna à l'angle du couloir, son humeur ne s'améliora pas lorsqu'il aperçut Malfoy qui attendait à la porte de la salle de classe, les bras croisés, seul lui aussi. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, Harry lança:

- Tiens Malfoy! Je ne vois pas tes gardes du corps!

Malfoy, appuyé nonchalemment contre le mur, eut un sourire moqueur.

- Je pourrais te retourner la réplique, Potter

- Ouais, c'est ça, ferme-là Malfoy! fit-il d'un ton agressif en sentant la colère se répendre dans ses veines.

Le sourire du blond s'élargit.

- Mieux vaut seul que mal accompagner, j'imagine, dit-il en s'approchant trop près de Harry.

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et le Gryffondor pouvait sentir son odeur légèrement épicé. Le sourire de Malfoy était troublant...

- Dégage de là! répliqua Harry en le repoussant brutalement.

Malfoy perdit son sourire et son visage reprit son air de dégoût.

- Tu sais pas ce que tu dis, Potter!

- Oh, je crois que si, répondit Harry d'un ton le plus froid qu'il pouvait. Tu n'es qu'un putain de Mangemort exactement comme ton père. Autrement dit, un misérable pion dans le jeu de Voldemort!

Et puis, Harry aperçut pendant une fraction de seconde, mais ce dût être un effet de son imagination, un air blessé sur le visage de Malfoy, remplacé aussitôt par un masque de colère.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, Potter? s'écria-t-il, l'air furieux. Tu crois qu'on a tous le choix peut-être?!

Harry s'apprêta à répliquer quand la porte au bout du couloir s'ouvrit à la volée et le professeur apparut, marchant à grandes enjambées vers eux. Malfoy retrouva aussitôt son visage serein et salua son directeur de maison.

- Bonjour M. Malfoy, répondit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

Pus, il se tourna vers Harry.

- Potter! Vous avez une tête affreuse. J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor, fit-il en déverrouillant la porte.

Harry voulut protester, mais ses expériences passés avec Snape l'en dissuadèrent. Il ne voulait pas faire perdre à Gryffondor de points supplémentaires alors qu'ils en étaient seulement à leur premier cours de la journée. Le professeur Snape ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

Harry choisit la table la plus éloignée au fond de la classe, espèrant ainsi se faire oublier. Il sentait déjà ses membres s'alourdir de fatigue. Bientôt, Ron et Hermione vinrent le rejoindre, puis la porte des cachots se referma dans un claquement sonore. Snape se mit alors à leur parler d'une voix si basse que Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui étaient assis au fond, durent tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

- Vous êtes, ici, dans le cours avancé de potion réservé à ceux qui ont passé leurs Buse.

Il jeta à Harry un regard sceptique avant de poursuivre.

- Je vois que le nombre d'élèves est limité, fit-il en parcourant la classe des yeux, un sourire narquois flottant sur son visage.

En effet, il semblait bien que seulement douze élèves avaient réussit l'épreuve final de potions. La plupart étaient des Serpentard, mais il y avait également quelques élèves de Serdaigle et un élève de Poufsouffle. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient les seuls Gryffondor. Harry n'en revenait pas de la chance qu'il avait eu, car s'il n'avait pas obtenu ce Buse, il aurait pu dire adieu à sa carrière d'Auror.

- Nous commencerons donc, continua le professeur Snape, ce trimestre par une potion assez complexe. La potion Tueloup, dit-il alors qu'un rictus se dessinait sur son visage. Si tout se passe comme prévue, elle devrait être achevée d'ici un mois.

Son regard se fit plus pénétrant pendant qu'il fixait sa classe comme un aigle fixe une proie.

- Vous serez tous groupés en binômes pour ce travail et vous garderez les mêmes équipes durant _tout_ le trimestre. _Je_ formerai les équipes, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Une vague de déception sembla descendre sur les étudiants comme un brouillard.

- Alors M. Weasley, vous travaillerez avec Nott, Miss Granger avec Zabini et... Potter avec Malfoy.

Harry aurait dû s'en douter. La mine basse, les élèves déplacèrent leur chaudron et s'installèrent avec leur coéquipier pendant que Snape continuait de jumeler le restant des élèves. Harry salua Ron et Hermione qui lui adressèrent un sourire de compassion et s'installa à la place libre près de Malfoy, juste en face du bureau de Snape.

- Les ingrédients nécessaires sont dans l'armoire et les instructions, au tableau.

Il agita sa baguette et les instructions apparurent sur le tableau noir.

- Je dois tout d'abord vous avertir, ajouta-t-il les lèvres pincées, que si vous préparé cette potion avec négligence, certains composés chimiques risquent fort de devenir instables et, à moins de ne vouloir empoisonner notre cher professeur Lupin, je vous demanderez donc la plus grande attention.

Les élèves de Serpentard ricanèrent et Malfoy esquissa une moue amusée. Harry se rendit jusqu'à l'armoire, prit les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin et retourna à sa table. Malfoy avait déjà commencé. Il était penché au-dessus de son chaudron avec un air d'intense concentration sur le visage. La potion bouillonnait déjà et une douce vapeur s'en dégageait.

- Passe-moi les scarabées, Potter.

Harry lui passa les scarabées. Malfoy s'empressa de les réduire en une poudre très fine pendant que Harry tranchait les racines de gingembre. Après quelques minutes, il leva les yeux au tableau afin de vérifier la prochaine étape et s'apprêta à jeter ses racines dans le chaudron quand la main de Malfoy l'arrêta. Harry se figea.

- Recoupe-les. Elles devraient être plus mince.

Harry retira vivement sa main de l'emprise du Serpentard et lança d'un ton acerbe:

- J'suis pas à tes ordres, Malfoy.

- Écoutes Potter, c'est pas moi le cancre en potion, alors je te conseillerais d'écouter ce que je dis, répliqua-t-il d'un air méprisant.

Snape passa près de leur table dans un bruissement de cape alors que Harry serra les dents pour éviter de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur la potion. Il lut les instructions au tableau, puis remua le liquide cinq fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, et suite à un intervalle de trois secondes, il la remua deux fois dans le sens contraire. Aussitôt, le mélange se mit à bouillonner violemment, puis à grésiller en produisant des étincelles. Harry s'écarta pour éviter un tison qui explosa et qui retomba dans le chaudron d'Ernie MacMillan quatre tables plus loin. Malfoy, les sourcils froncés, fixait d'un regad attentif la potion qui s'emballait. Snape se fraiya un chemin jusqu'à leur table, l'air menaçant.

- Qu'avez-vous encore fait Potter? gronda-t-il.

Harry vint pour répondre, mais il fut coupé par Malfoy.

- C'est ma faute, professeur.

Harry se tourna vers lui, les yeux ronds et il ne fut pas le seul. Toute la classe se tenait dans un silence de mort, les yeux rivés sur eux. Snape haussa un sourcil. Harry vit Malfoy remuer la potion à plusieurs reprises dans un laps de temps précis, puis le mélange reprit sa stabilité et bouillonna joyeusement. Après avoir généreusement accordé dix points pour les Serpentard et un regard féroce à Harry, Snape s'éloigna vers la table d'Ernie MacMillan dont la potion avait pris l'apparence d'une croûte noire et séchée.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça? demanda Harry, pris au dépourvu en se tournant vers Malfoy.

- Qui sait Potter? répondit-il, un sourire étrange flottant sur son visage.

- J'en sais rien, Ron! s'emporta Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur cours de Botanique.

C'était au moins la cinquième fois qu'il répétait à Ron et à Hermione qu'il ignorait pourquoi Malfoy avait agit de la sorte.

- Enfin, il y a sûrement une raison, commença Hermione, et tout ça ne dit rien qui vaille.

- Merci Hermione, répondit le Gryffondor d'un air sombre.

- Désolé Harry, je...

Elle s'interrompit et se tourna vers lui d'un air soupçonneux.

- Harry? demanda-t-elle. Fais-tu toujours ces cauchemars horribles?

- Non, mentit Harry.

- Crois-moi, il te faudrait une fille! C'est ça qui te manque, lança Ron d'un ton compatissant.

- Ron! le réprimanda Hermione. Harry n'est pas du genre à ...

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus la conversation de ses deux amis. Quelque chose avait remué en dedans de lui. Il ne s'était pas encore résigné à annoncer à ses meilleurs amis qu'il était gay. Il ne craignait pas qu'Hermione accueille la nouvelle assez positivement, mais Ron cependant... Il imaginait déjà sa réaction, qui Harry était sûr, ne lui plairait pas.

à suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rentrée et Potter avait toujours l'air aussi vulnérable. Il touchait à peine à son assiette durant les repas et Severus était convaincu qu'il ne dormait pas depuis plusieurs jours. En classe, l'enfant avait presque l'air d'un zombie. Son teint était grisâtre et son regard, vide et absent. Le professeur se demandait pendant combien de temps encore le directeur allait-il laisser le gamin se détériorer de la sorte. Ce n'est pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour Potter. Non! Mais tout de même. Il n'était qu'un enfant.

Le maître des potions fut tiré de ses pensées par une explosions assourdissantes. Il se retourna vers sa classe, pestant contre le premier année qui venait de faire sauter son chaudron. Stupide Poufsouffle! Le faisaient-ils tous exprès pour le faire sortir de ses gonds? Après avoir offensé l'élève jusqu'aux larmes, donné une retenue, imposé un devoir de trois rouleaux de parchemin sur comment réussir une potion contre les furoncles et terrorisé la moitié de la classe, il commença à se sentir mieux. Bon, ce n'était pas tout compte fait une si mauvaise journée. À midi, il entra dans la Grande Salle, non s'en avoir jeté un regard à glacer d'effroi un Détraqueur sur la table des Poufsouffle, et cela tout en ayant remarqué l'absence de Potter à la table des Gryffondor.

Après s'être restitué convenablement pour être fin prêt à torturer ses élèves dans les profondeurs des cachots, Severus se dirigea vers son bureau à grandes enjambées. Il lui restait encore une heure avant son prochain cours. Lorsqu'il arriva devant son bureau, son regard se posa soudain sur un petit rouleau de parchemin coincé sous la porte. Il le prit, le déroula et reconnut l'écriture fine et penchée du directeur.

_Severus,_

_Il me ferait grandement plaisir de vous accueillir de soir dans mon bureau aux alentours de 19 heures si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient. J'aurais un sujet important à aborder avec vous. En espérant que vous passez un bon trimestre._

_ Cordialement, Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S. Menthe givrée_

Severus se renfrogna. Quand le directeur le demandait dans son bureau, c'était rarement pour de bonnes nouvelles. Il posa le mot du vieil homme sur son bureau où il s'installa en sortant une pile de parchemins qu'il commença à corriger. Mauvais... Médiocre... Lamentable... Après avoir bourré une vingtaines de copies de ses ratures et de ses corrections à l'encre rouge, il déposa sa plume et se massa les tempes. Un instant plus tard, il afficha son air le plus glacial et sortit donner son cours aux élèves de cinquième années.

Le reste de la journée fut totalement exécrable. Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, un incompétent avait fait exploser sa potion, éclaboussant la moitié de la classe dont Snape lui-même. Il dût par conséquent passer au moins trois quarts d'heures à l'infirmerie avec une bande de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor survoltés, affublés de pustules violettes et odorantes sur les endroits où la potions les avait atteint. Lorsqu'il avait enfin put retourner à son bureau dans le milieu de l'après-midi, le nez dans un état normal, il avait aperçut une boîte de chaudrons en chocolat au pied de sa porte. Il crut deviner d'où ils pouvaient bien provenir. Dans tout Poudlard, une seule personne se permettait d'oser lui offrir des friandises; Pansy Parkinson. Un frisson d'horreur le secoua. Ce que cette fille pouvait être exaspérante! Encore pire que Miss-je-sais-tout! Umm... Enfin, non, peut-être pas. Il se débarassa de la boîte de chocolat sans même y toucher. Qui sait ce qu'elle avait bien pu manigancer? Elle ne s'imaginait quand même pas qu'il allait tomber dans le panneau et qu'il dévorerait ses chocolats un par un devant un bon feu de cheminée? Cette idée le révulsa au plus haut point et comme si tout cela n'était pas suffisant, il avait dû s'assurer que le loup-garou boive sa potion à l'heure convenue comme s'il était une mère surveillant sa progéniture.

Aussitôt après le festin, Severus Snape entra dans son bureau en se soulageant à l'idée que la rencontre avec le directeur ne pouvait pas être pire que tout ce qui s'était produit aujourd'hui. Severus entra sous la douche et se détendit aussitôt en sentant l'eau brûlante couler sur tout son corps. Son visage se décrispa et une expression paisible que personne ne connaissait, sauf peut-être Dumbledore, adoucit ses traits.

Lorsqu'enfin il se présenta devant la gargouille de pierre une heure plus tard, son anxiété le reprit. Que lui voulait le directeur?

- Menthe givrée, dit-il d'une voix grinçante.

Aussitôt, la statue pivota sur elle-même et un escalier en colimaçon le conduisit jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Severus cogna trois coups secs à la porte, et à l'intérieur, la voix de Dumbledore l'autorisa à entrer. Severus franchit le pas de la porte et le vieil homme à la barbe argentée l'invita à s'asseoir sur la chaise devant son bureau. Le directeur avait l'air joyeux et ses yeux bleus pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Bonsoir Severus!

- Bonsoir Monsieur.

- Un caramel? demanda le directeur en lui tendant un bol rempli de ces friandises sucrées.

Severus refusa.

- Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé? reprit Dumbledore en déposant une tasse pleine d'un liquide fumant devant lui.

Severus n'y toucha pas. Il avait toujours horreur de la manière dont prenait le directeur pour le faire languir. Il avait l'impression que le vieillard prenait un plaisir sadique à l'énerver ainsi. Dumbledore leva lentement sa tasse de thé et but quelques gorgées du liquide brûlant. Severus craqua.

- Quel est donc ce sujet dont vous vouliez me faire part? demanda-t-il de son ton le plus froid.

Le directeur déposa sa tasse de thé et un sourire rempli de malice éclaira son visage. C'était visiblement ce qu'il attendait. Severus serra les poings sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise. Il sentait qu'il devrait s'armer de patience.

- Bien Severus, commença Dumbledore sur le ton de la conversation, j'ai toujours eu confiance en votre jugement, votre volonté et en vos capacités également.

Dumbledore prenait son temps et pesait ses mots. Severus devinait qu'il était sur le point de lui confier une tâche ingrate qu'il lui serait sans doute impossible de refuser.

- C'est pourquoi j'aimerais, poursuivit le directeur, que vous repreniez les leçons d'occlumancie que vous aviez commencé l'an dernier avec le jeune Monsieur Potter.

Severus sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il avait dû mal entendre. Ou bien Albus se moquait de lui.

- Très amusant, Monsieur, fit-il les lèvres plus pincée que jamais en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, Severus. Je ne crois pas avoir à répéter ce que serait les conséquences si jamais Voldemort parvenait à maîtriser et à contrôler les pensées du garçon.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et Snape s'ébouillanta. C'était un vrai cauchemar! Tenter d'enseigner quoi que ce soit à ce garçon gonflé d'importance était totalement impossible. Il était hors de question qu'il gaspille encore son temps et son énergie à supporter la présence supplémentaire de ce garçon arrogant. Le fils de James Potter, le pire salaud que le monde sorcier ait pu porter.

- Monsieur, je croyais vous avoir dit que... tenta-t-il, la voix un peu raide.

- Je vous fait entièrement confiance, Severus. Je crois que vous devriez donner à Harry une seconde chance. Vous l'avez peut-être jugé un peu trop prestement selon vos anciens préjugés.

Le visage de Snape se crispa. Après quelques secondes de silence, il lança:

- Vous croyez que ce soit la meilleure solution, Monsieur, que d'imposer ma présence au garçon? Je doute qu'il ait pu échapper à vos yeux que l'enfant ne se porte pas très bien depuis la rentrée.

- Il a perdu son parrain, Severus. Le seul qui fut presque un père pour lui. Bien sûr, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il soit en excellente forme.

Avant que Severus ne puisse placer un mot, Dumbledore ajouta:

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus, pour en revenir à l'occlumancie, je suis persuadé que vous êtes le mieux disposé à lui enseigner cette discipline. Encore une fois, j'ai confiance en vous.

Et à ce moment, Snape sut qu'il n'y avait aucun échappatoire possible. Cette fois encore, le directeur ne lui avait pas donné le choix.

- Sur ce, poursuivit ce-dernier, l'air satisfait et le regard pétillant de malice, je vous remercie grandement d'avoir accepté.

Pour toute réponse, Snape émit un grognement. Puis, le directeur se leva, le sourire aux lèvres et Snape sut alors qu'il était temps de prendre congé.

- J'irais bien prendre un verre chez Mme Rosmerta! ajouta Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux. On dit que son hydromel est d'excellente qualité. Me feriez-vous l'honneur de vous joindre à moi?

- Peut-être une autre fois, Monsieur, répondit Severus d'un ton amer, le teint cireux.

Puis, il se leva et avec un dernier regard vers le directeur, il sortit du bureau et descendit vers les cachots. Il referma la porte de ses quartiers avec rage. Il pouvait dire que le directeur l'avait bien embobiné cette fois! Ce n'était qu'un vieux fou manipulateur sadique! Snape s'appuya sur son bureau et respira profondément en tentant de se convaincre que ces leçons ne pouvaient tout de même être si pire que ça. Au moins, il pourrait toujours critiquer et rabrouer le gamin lorsqu'il s'en sentirait l'humeur. C'était toujours ça. Cette perspective soulagea pour le moins sa colère.

à suivre...

Chapitre 4 bientôt en ligne


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews: Merci pour vos reviews! Ça me fait plaisir que vous aimez mon histoire. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires! J'aime quand ils sont constructifs. LOOL Je suis d'accord avec toi Yaoi Gravi Girl, cette réplique là était vraiment trop forte! XD**

**Bonne lecture...**

**Chapitre 4**

Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il relut la missive de Snape pour la milième fois. Dumbledore voulait qu'il poursuivre ses cours d'occlumancie avec le professeur Snape. N'avait-il pas réalisé à la fin de l'année dernière que ces cours particuliers n'avaient été qu'un fiasco? Et puis, c'était un peu à cause de cela que Sirius était mort. Si seulement Dumbledore pouvait se donner la peine de lui donner ces cours à la place de Snape... Ron marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible à travers sa bouche remplie de bacon. Ils étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle quand le courrier du matin était arrivé, trempé par la pluie. Hermione, contrairement à Ron et Harry, n'était point surprise.

- C'était inévitable, Harry, dit-elle. Rappelle-toi ce qui s'est passé au Ministère la dernière fois. Si Dumbledore tient vraiment à ce que tu reprennes ces cours, c'est que ce doit être vraiment très important. Il ne voudrait pas que Tu-sais-qui contrôle tes pensées et tes gestes à nouveau.

Harry acquiesça distraitement. La perspective de reprendre ces cours avec le professeur qu'il détestait le plus ne le réjouissait guère. Bon d'accord. Il ne détestait pas Snape. Il détestait simplement la haine que le professeur avait à son égard. Cette haine injuste qu'il lui portait depuis le premier jour où il avait croisé son regard noir dans la Grande Salle en première année. Il l'avait jugé sans même le connaître. Harry aurait tellement voulu qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas comme son père, qu'il ne recherchait pas les ennuis ni les regards, qu'il n'était pas James! Mais l'ex-mangemort était si mystérieux, si intrigant. Malgré sa haine pour lui, combien de fois Snape lui avait sauvé la vie? Bien qu'agissant dans l'ombre, le professeur l'avait quand même tiré d'une mort certaine à plusieurs reprises. Et bien qu'il trouvait l'homme souvent fort désagréable, il ne pouvait être que reconnaissant envers lui, même si c'était difficile. L'an dernier, lorsque Harry avait entrevue certains de ses souvenirs, il avait découvert que son professeur avait connu la souffrance comme lui, Harry, l'avait souvent connue. Il avait éprouvé un sentiment étrange en voyant les souvenirs de son enfance tourmentée.

L'avant-midi se résuma par le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal où le professeur Lupin leur avait enseigné comment jeter les sorts de façon non-verbal, c'est-à-dire par la pensée. Cela s'était révélé plus difficile que prévu. Seule Hermione avait obtenue un résultat après une heure, faisant gagner dix points à Gryffondor. En métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall leur avait assigné une tonne de devoirs en voyant que seule Hermione avait su transformer son chapeau en théière. Les cours n'avaient jamais été aussi difficiles et les élèves croulaient sous la pile de travaux qu'ils devaient remettre. Mais de tous, le cours de potions était celui où Harry avait le plus de difficulté. Heureusement pour lui, Malfoy se révélait être une aide précieuse. La potion Tueloup était sans doute la potion la plus exigeante et la plus complexe que Harry n'ait eu à faire. Et par miracle, Malfoy se montrait presque aimable avec lui et Harry dût avouer que le Serpentard n'était pas si désagréable. Même qu'il était parfois amusant et qu'il arrivait souvent à faire rire Harry. Ce n'était pas ce que le Gryffondor pouvait appeler de l'amitié, mais une certaine entente fonctionnait malgré tout entre eux.

Harry n'avait presque rien avalé pour le dîner. L'anticipation de son cours d'occlumancie avec Snape lui avait noué l'estomac. Hermione ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il devait manger quelque chose, qu'il lui faudrait prendre des forces, mais plus Harry essayait, plus il s'en sentait incapable. Enfin, vers dix-neuf heures, il quitta la tour de Gryffondor et se dirigea vers les cachots. Il frappa à la porte du bureau de Snape et une voix glaciale lui permit d'entrer. Harry s'exécuta. Snape était assis à son bureau et fixait le Gryffondor de son regard noir, ses cheveux sombres retombant de chaque côté de son visage.

Bon sang! S'il maigrissait encore davantage, le garçon ne sera plus qu'un paquet d'os! Mais en quoi cela le regardait-il?

Le brun prit place sur la chaise devant le bureau du professeur et attendit que celui-ci donne ses instructions. Snape sonda les iris vides du gamin qui fixait un point devant lui, l'air absent.

- Bien Potter, commença-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit dans ma lettre, le directeur souhaite que vous repreniez ces leçons. Cette fois, j'ose espérer que vous y mettrez plus d'ardeur ou sinon autant dire tout de suite au directeur que nous perdons notre temps. Vous avez bien saisi, Potter?

- Oui, Monsieur, répondit-il d'un ton aussi froid que son professeur.

- Bien, nous allons commencer.

Snape se leva, contourna son bureau en retirant sa cape et se tint devant Harry qui s'était levé, le coeur palpitant. Severus appréhendait cet instant. Les souvenirs qu'il avait entrevue l'an dernier dans l'esprit du garçon lui avaient révélés une facette inconnue du Gryffondor. Severus s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il avait été clair que Potter n'était pas l'enfant gâté qu'il avait toujours vu en lui. Il avait presque éprouvé de la compassion pour le gamin. Aussitôt après avoir eut cette pensée, il se reprit.

Mais à quoi pensait-il donc?

Snape le toisa quelques seconde, puis s'écria:

- À trois. Un, deux, trois... _Legilimens!_

Aussitôt, Harry vit ses souvenirs défiler devant lui comme dans un film accéléré. Dudley et sa bande le rabrouaient de coups dans la cours d'école... Le visage violacé de l'oncle Vernon lui hurlait des obcénités...Une moto volante l'emportait dans la nuit, puis Harry se réveillait en larme dans son placard... La tante Marge lui donnait des coups de cannes... Sirius, frappé par un éclat de lumière verte, glissa au-delà du voile...

- NON!

Le sortilège fut levé et Harry se rendit compte qu'il était tombé à genoux. Un bocal posé sur une étage derrière Snape avait explosé et un liquide visqueux dégoulinait vulgairement sur le sol. Snape marmonna un _reparo_ et se tourna vers Harry, le teint livide.

- Debout Potter! lança-t-il brusquement.

Harry se releva, les jambes flageolantes.

- Le gros moldu, c'était votre oncle?

- Oui, répondit-il à mi-voix.

Il venait tout juste de revoir son pire souvenir. Celui où Sirius traversait le voile pour finalement y disparaître. Son coeur se serra. Combien d'autres devront encore mourir à cause de lui?

- On va réessayer, Potter.

Il semblait à Harry que la voix de Snape venait de très loin.

- Maintenant, vous allez fermez les yeux, Potter.

Harry ferma les yeux. Était-ce son imagination ou la voix de son professeur était moins dure qu'à l'ordinaire?

- Videz votre esprit.

Harry s'efforçait de ne penser à rien, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Avant qu'il ne soit prêt, Snape lança:

- Un, deux, trois... _Legilimens! _

C'était la nuit et l'oncle Vernon le frappait avec sa grosse ceinture... Harry tranchait la peau de son poignet et une goutte de sang perla et glissa le long de son bras...

- POTTER!

Harry était de nouveau dans le bureau de Snape et celui-ci se tenait devant lui, l'air plus furieux que jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était? lança-t-il d'un air menaçant, presque terrifiant.

- Rien du tout, s'empressa de répondre Harry qui était furieux contre lui-même de ne pas avoir pu empêcher Snape de voir ce souvenir.

Snape haussa un sourcil.

- Vraiment? fit-il d'un air sceptique.

Harry évita son regard.

- Si vous croyez que cela vous rendrait plus intéressant, Potter...

- Non, pas du tout! le coupa Harry, blessé par les paroles de son professeur.

- Tant mieux, car rien ne saurait vous rendre intéressant, sachez-le.

Harry fulminait.

- Maintenant, sortez. Le cours est terminé. On se revoit vendredi soir, même heure.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Déjà, il se dirigeait d'un pas hâtif vers la porte. Il n'était qu'à mi-chemin lorsque la voix de Snape l'arrêta.

- Et si jamais je revois d'autres souvenirs de ce genre dans votre esprit, Potter, fit-il en pesant bien ses mots, sachez que le directeur en sera avisé personnellement.

Harry soutint le regard perçant que Snape lui lança par delà son bureau.

- Bonne nuit, Potter.

- Bonne nuit, Monsieur.

Harry se retourna et referma la porte derrière lui.

à suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews:**

**Encore un gros merci pour vos reviews! Ça me fait plaisir! **

**Gryff: **T'inquiète pas! lool J'ai jamais dit qu'Harry ne portait pas de marques sur ses poignets! Et puis j'ai pensé à tout! Continue à lire et tu verras! J'attends toujours d'avoir au moins 2 chapitres écrit d'avance pour en poster un. Donc, j'oublie pas vraiment de détails. Tk, merci pour ta review, attend la suite et ne te chiffone pas trop. loool

**Yaoi Gravi Girl:** Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements. Je sais que le fait que Harry se mutile est très cliché. C'est pourquoi j'ai hésité vraiment avant d'écrire, mais avec la suite que je voulais mettre, il n'y avait pas 36 solutions. Continue de lire et tu verras! Harry n'est pas au bout de ses peines!

**Adenoide:** Merci pour ta review. Ne juge pas Dumbledore trop vite. Il voit beaucoup mieux que n'importe qui!

**Chapitre 5 **

Ce soir-là, Severus eut du mal à s'endormir. Ses pensées se tournaient sans cesse vers le gros moldu hurlant et frappant violemment le gamin. Comment l'enfant avait-il pu supporter ces ignobles personnages pendant seize ans?

Finalement, pensa Severus, le gamin et lui n'étaient pas si différent au bout du compte.

Il se souvint alors de son propre père moldu. Tobias Snape. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était surprit que le Gryffondor soit aussi sain d'esprit. Avec l'éducation incensée qu'il avait reçu, Severus n'aurait pas été étonné que l'enfant passe du côté des Ténèbres, ce que lui, Severus, avait fait il y a bien longtemps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Dumbledore était au courant. Il serait étonné que le directeur ait volontairement abandonné l'enfant dans un endroit aussi décadent. Et pourquoi Potter n'en parlait-il à personne? Severus se dit qu'il y avait sûrement, certainement, inévitablement une raison à cela. Autre fait troublant. Le souvenir de cette lame avec laquelle il tranchait la peau délicate de son poignet...

Idiot de gamin! Pensait-il pouvoir arranger les choses ainsi?

Severus devait avertir le directeur. Il ne pouvait faire comme si de rien n'était! Il savait que Albus pourrait déplacer des montagnes pour son élève favori. Il pourrait changer les choses. Il ne suffirait que Severus se lève et aille cogner à la porte de son bureau.

Comme ça? En pleine nuit?

Quelque chose l'en dissuada. Peut-être Potter avait-il dit vrai. Que ce souvenir n'était rien du tout. Seulement du passé. Qu'un jour tout simplement, il avait finit par craquer, ce qui ne serait pas très surprenant avec ses moldus sur le dos, et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de recommencer. Severus l'espérait. Mais il y avait toujours le problème du gros moldu au teint violacé. Mais après tout, peut-être Potter avait-il vraiment mérité ce qui lui était arrivé ce jour-là... Il prit donc la décision de ne rien dire au directeur, pour l'instant, et d'attendre tout simplement de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer. Inutile d'affoler Albus. Il garderait lui-même un oeil sur le gamin.

Il était sûrement encore en train de paranoïer... Il n'avait aucun souci à se faire! Après tout, se dit-il, la vie personnelle de Potter ne le concernait absolumment pas.

Le restant de la semaine se déroula sans plus ni moins d'anicroches. Aucun chaudron n'avait explosé, ce qui constituait un progrès fabuleux. Il avait grondé sur cet inbécile de Colin Crivey et la fillette Weasley, tandis que Neigel et Corner avaient écopé d'une double retenue. Il était d'une humeur excellente. Mais son euphorie dégringola bien vite lorsqu'il se rappella qu'il avait un cours d'occlumancie avec Potter le soir même.

En fait, ce morveux devrait déjà... pensa-t-il en regardant l'heure au mur.

Des coups timides résonnèrent soudain à la porte. Severus revêtit son masque de froideur et indiqua au Gryffondor qu'il pouvait entrer.

Harry ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra dans le bureau de Snape qui l'observa d'un regard noir.

- Vous êtes en retard. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Mais Harry ne releva même pas la remarque. Son visage ne reflètait rien, aucune colère ni aucune indignation. Severus se leva et se plaça devant le brun.

- Nous allons commencer, Potter. Tenez-vous prêt. Un, deux, trois... _Legilimens!_

Des Détraqueurs glissèrent sur la rive du lac... De grands yeux rouges écarlates avec un nez plat doté de deux fentes en guise de narine comme les serpents...

Harry ressentit une douleur fulgurante à sa cicatrice et hurla de douleur, les deux mains pressées contre son front. Snape cessa le sortilège et vit l'enfant perdre pied et tomber au sol. Harry haletait, sa cicatrice lui brûlant le crâne. Il ne voyait plus les cachots autour de lui. Tout était flou. Des points lumineux dansaient devant ses yeux. Il avait l'impression que sa tête tournait comme un strutoscope. Il crut entendre vaguement la voix de Snape, mais elle lui paraissait tellement loin...

- Debout, Potter!

Harry avait mal comme si son crâne avait l'intention de se fendre en deux.

- Debout!

Harry sentit quelqu'un se pencher vers lui et, instinctivement, il se recroquevilla en se protégeant le visage de ses mains et de ses bras. Severus se figea, l'air incertain. Puis, il s'accroupit devant l'enfant et lui prit doucement les poignets. Harry releva la tête, méfiant, la respiration toujours accélérée. La douleur à sa cicatrice s'atténua et sa vision redevint normale peu à peu. Son professeur était penché vers lui, le scrutant de ses profondes onyx noires. Harry avait l'impression qu'il le sondait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Sa main fraîche se posa sur son front bouillant pour en vérifier la température, puis ses longs doigts glissèrent le long de sa joue une fraction de seconde. C'était la première fois que son professeur le touchait, et Harry ne trouvait pas cela si désagréable.

- Respirez, Potter, dit-il.

Mais la respiration de Harry s'était déjà calmée et redevint à un rythme normal, alors que ses étourdissements prirent fins. Snape se releva et ordonna à Harry de faire de même. Mais lorsque ce-dernier se redressa sur ses jambes, il flancha et sa tête se remit à tourner. Snape le retint fermement par les épaules et le fit asseoir sur la chaise devant son bureau. Harry le regarda ouvrir une armoire au mur et farfouiller parmi des bocaux de différentes tailles. Finalement, il choisit une fiole contenant un liquide violet.

- Buvez ça, dit-il en lui tendant la potion.

Harry regarda la fiole d'un air soupçonneux. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait que Snape n'allait pas essayer de l'empoisonner?

- Vous vous sentirez mieux, gronda ce-dernier, le regard noir.

Harry la prit et la but. Il sentit la potion légèrement épicée lui picoter la gorge et une vague d'énergie se fit sentir dans tout son corps.Il avait peine à croire qu'il était affalé par-terre un instant plutôt. Il releva les yeux sur son professeur juste à temps pour voir celui-ci s'agripper le bras dans une exclamation étouffée. Avec une expression de douleur, il ramena son bras contre lui, là où Harry savait qu'était la marque. Voldemort l'appelait.

- Professeur... murmura Harry à mi-voix.

Ce-dernier avait le teint si livide que Harry crut qu'il allait s'effondrer. Il se leva dans l'espoir de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider, mais Snape lui lança un regard furieux.

- Sortez d'ici, Potter!

- Mais vous...

- SORTEZ!

Harry déguerpit aussi vite qu'il le put avant que Snape n'ait eu le temps d'enlever des points à Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune, Ron et Hermione l'attendaient et Harry s'empressa de leur expliquer ce qui était arrivé.

Severus attendit un moment que le gamin s'éloigne suffisament et s'élança à son tour dans les couloirs du château, sa cape tourbillonnant derrière lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le demandait. Sans doute pour son meeting mensuel. Il sentit son coeur battre dans sa poitrine d'un rythme affolant et une sueur froide lui colla à la peau. D'un pas vif et ferme, il sortit du château et traversa le parc de Poudlard. Tout était plongé dans les ténèbres. Seul le clair de lune et les fenêtres illuminées du château éclairaient son chemin. Arrivé de l'autre côté des grilles, il s'arrêta. Le vent souffla, mais Severus n'avait pas froid. Il prit le temps de se calmer, de fermer son esprit et retrouva son visage impassible. Puis, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil derrière lui, se retourna et transplana.

Il se retrouva alors dans une immense salle éclairée par des torches. Il était probablement dans un ancien et grand manoir ayant appartenu à Salazar Serpentard lui-même, bien que Severus n'en savait pas plus. L'endroit était lugubre et froid. Le plafond au-dessus de leur tête était si haut qu'on ne pouvait l'apercevoir. De grandes fenêtres victoriennes qui s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond étaient encastrées dans le mur à sa gauche. Devant lui, au fond de la salle se tenait un trône. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était là, son serpent lové à ses côtés. Severus pouvait entendre sa voix aigüe se répercuter contre les murs de pierre.

- Lucius étant enfermé à Azkaban, ce sera à toi maintenant d'amener à moi le jeune Malfoy.

- Ce sera fait, maître, n'ayez crainte, répondit une femme prostrée aux pieds du Lord.

Sa tignasse brune tombait sur ses épaules et ses paupières étaient lourdes. Severus s'avança et s'agenouilla devant la première des quatre marches qui menaient jusqu'au trône.

- Refuse-t-il toujours la marque? siffla la voix du Lord.

- Plus pour longtemps, maître, répondit la femme d'une voix ferme. Je possède des moyens de persuasion efficace...

- Ne me déçois pas cette fois! la coupa-t-il brusquement.

Severus pur presque distinguer les cheveux de la Mangemort se hérisser sur sa nuque.

- Je ne vous décevrez pas, maître.

- Va t'en! cracha-t-il.

Bellatrix s'inclina, puis se releva et fit volte-face en descendant les marches. Elle passa près de Severus en lui jetant au passage un regard méprisant imprégné de jalousie. Le Lord noir remarqua alors sa présence.

- Severus! souffla-t-il d'un air presque sensuel.

Severus releva la tête et fit face au visage pâle comme la craie et au regard écarlate. Exactement la même vision que le souvenir de Potter... Aussitôt Severus s'interdit toute pensée. Un rictus fendilla le visage de son ancien maître lorsqu'il lui fit signe d'approcher. Severus gravit les quelques marches qui le séparait du trône et vint s'agenouiller, la tête baissée, à l'endroit même où Bellatrix s'était tenue il y a un instant. Le Lord se pencha alors, tendit le bras et releva le menton de Severus. Leurs regards se croisèrent et les doigts longs et fins du Seigneur des Ténèbres effleurèrent pendant un instant la joue de l'homme.

- Quelle nouvelle m'apportes-tu mon cher ami fidèle?

Severus sentit sa bouche se déssècher.

- Mon Seigneur, Dumbledore m'a demandé de reprendre les cours d'occlumancie avec Harry Potter.

Lord Voldemort éclata de rire.

- Vieux fou sénile! cracha-t-il.

Puis, il rajouta plus doucement:

- Et comment va donc notre cher Harry, Severus?

- La perte de Black l'a ébranlé, mon Seigneur, mais il l'a surmontera. Pour en revenir à l'occlumancie, maître, l'enfant ne possède ni les talents ni les aptitudes dans cette branche de la magie.

- Anéantie-le, Severus. Qu'il soit faible, ordonna-t-il.

Le maître des potions sentit ses entrailles se glacer.

- Il en sera comme vous voulez, mon Seigneur.

- Je te recontacterai bientôt.

Severus s'inclina et s'en retourna.

Aussitôt de retour à Poudlard, il contacta le directeur. Il était plus de trois heures du matin lorsqu'il put enfin se coucher en paix. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel et la cabane de Hagrid n'était plus qu'une ombre à l'orée de la forêt Interdite dont les arbres se balançaient tranquillement au rythme de la brise. Harry Potter était couché dans son dortoir au sommet de la tour de Gryffondor et dormait paisiblement.

à suivre prochainement...


	6. Chapter 6

**Yaoi Gravi Girl: LOOOL Sois sans crainte, Harry ne dominera jamais cette relation. J'oserais même plus l'écrire si ce serait le cas. lool Tk, merci ton review, ça me redonne du courage et de la motivation! Ah, Draco... Tout le monde s'inquiète. **

**Gryffondor: Merci beaucoup pour ton grand review! Je suis contente de voir que tout le monde s'en fait pour Draco, mais c'est pas lui le personnage principale. LOOL Même s'il est très important. Mais bon, je dirais qu'il n'est pas au bout de ses peines. **

**Zmieyka: XD Je contrôle l'avenir de Draco!!! MOUAHAHAHA!!! lol Merci pour ton review peanut! Continue à lire ma fic et je continue à lire la tienne. lol Mais t'écris très bien toi aussi, voir encore mieux. -- **

**Chapitre 6**

Harry se réveilla dès l'aube. Dans le dortoir, il entendait les ronfflements de Ron et de Neville qui semblaient être en pleine compétition. C'était samedi matin et Harry aurait aimé rester un peu plus longtemps au lit, mais il ne pouvait se rendormir. Il venait tout juste de rêver de la mort de Sirius et il avait l'impression que le rire glaçant et pétrifiant de Bellatrix Lestrange résonnait encore à ses oreilles, lui disant que tout était complètement de sa faute. Harry se leva sans faire de bruit et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Pendant un moment, il resta penché au-dessus du lavabo, fixant son reflet dans la glace. Il avait l'air malade. Après avoir verrouillé la porte, il retira son haut de pyjama et observa son torse nu. Certaines des blessures et des marques laissées par son oncle étaient toujours là. Finiraient-elles par guérir? Son bras gauche était couvert de cicatrices qu'il s'était lui-même infligé. Pleurer ne le soulageait plus depuis longtemps.

Harry en avait assez de tous ces gens qui reposaient tout leur espoir sur lui. Comment pouvaient-ils s'attendre à ce qu'il sauve le monde? Il n'avait que seize ans. On croyait tous en lui et ils avaient tous tort. Car Harry était faible. Soit il devenait un meurtrier, soit il serait tué. Et comment pourrait-il tuer le plus grand mage noir qui est jamais existé?

Il n'avait pas d'avenir. Il était né pour vaincre Voldemort. Son avenir était Voldemort. Et il pensa à toutes ces personnes qui étaient mortes par sa faute, à commencer par son père, puis sa mère et finalement Cédric... et Sirius. Harry n'aurait donc jamais le droit d'aimer? Il mettait toujours en danger les gens qui comptaient pour lui... Il était seul. Complètement seul...

Une larme roula sur sa joue et atterit dans le l'évier. Et une fois de plus, il empoigna la lame qu'il cachait dans l'armoire et entreprit de se trancher la peau du bras. Des gouttes de sang d'un rouge effroyable tombèrent sur le carrelage blanc en même temps que ses larmes. Mais ce n'était pas son sang qu'il voyait couler. Pour lui, c'était sa douleur. Sa douleur de vivre...

Avec horreur, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Snape et ce qu'il savait à présent de lui. Il s'arrêta donc et reposa la lame de peur que Snape aperçoive cet instant dans sa tête lors de leur prochain cours d'occlumancie. Celui-ci était prévu pour lundi soir. Harry entendit Seamus grogner dans son sommeil. Il s'empressa de nettoyer son bras et le carrelage de la salle de bain avec un rapide _recurvite_. Puis, il decendit dans la salle commune en décidant de se changer les idées. Il pensa alors à Snape, se demandant pourquoi Voldemort l'avait appelé et ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.

Une bonne partie de la journée se passa entre les quatre murs de la bibliothèque. Hermione tenait à ce qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs, même si Ron ne cessait de ronchonner en regardant par la fenêtre, le ciel d'un bleu pervenche. Mais vers la fin de l'après-midi, lorsque Ron et Hermione avaient commencé à se chuchoter des mots doux, Harry, qui avait terminé ses travaux de métamorphose, eut la brillante idée de s'éclipser. Il sortit de la bibliothèque ayant l'idée de sortir prendre un peu d'air frais en faisant le tour du lac. En descendant vers la Grande Salle, il croisa Snape qui sortait des cachots. Son visage était impassible comme d'habitude et absolument rien ne laissait supposer qu'il avait eu une rencontre avec des Mangemorts la nuit dernière. Harry sortit du château et se retrouva sous le soleil éclatant. Le vent d'automne ébouriffait ses cheveux, mais la température était plutôt agréable. En se dirigeant vers le Lac Noir, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y serait pas seul. Draco Malfoy était assis au pied d'un arbre, observant l'étendue bleue devant lui. Harry s'approcha discrètement.

- Bonjour Malfoy.

- Salut Potter, répondit le Serpentard sans même se retourner.

Ses yeux se baissèrent alors vers le sol, l'air légèrement abattu. Harry s'assit à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait d'être avec lui, lui était soudain devenu agréable. Un long silence paisible s'ensuivit où ils n'entendirent que le son de l'eau clapoter et les feuilles bruisser au-dessus de leurs têtes. Puis, Malfoy prit la parole.

- Ça te dirait le tour du lac, Potter?

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se leva et commença à marcher sur la grève. Harry le suivit, et tout naturellement comme ça, ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Harry fut ravi de l'entendre dire que Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire du collège, était une vieille tordue.

- Il paraît qu'elle a un oeil sur Rusard, poursuivit le blond. Franchement! Qui au monde pourrait s'intéresser à ce misérable cracmol grincheux?!

Harry pouffa de rire.

- Même Snape est plus attirant et plaisant que lui! répondit-il sans vraiment réfléchir.

Malfoy rigola, puis esquissa un sourire en coin.

- Ah, mais le professeur Snape n'est pas aussi désagréable que tu le crois. Je le trouve amusant.

- Parle pour toi.

Malfoy se tut un instant avant de rajouter d'un air songeur:

- Alors, tu crois toujours que je suis un Mangemort, Potter?

Harry sourit. En effet, qu'est-ce qui ne lui disait pas que Malfoy jouait au gentil pour ainsi obtenir sa confiance et le mener droit à Voldemort? Lorsqu'il lui fit part de ses pensées, le Serpentard eut une moue de mépris.

- Et pourquoi voudrais-je faire ça?

- Parce que tu me détestes, répondit Harry soudain sérieux. Parce que j'ai envoyé ton père à Azkaban.

- Mon père a perdu son honneur. Il était un esclave au service de son maître, cracha Malfoy, la voix remplie de mépris, le regard vers les eaux sombres du lac.

Harry crut déceler dans son expression une pointe de tristesse quand il rajouta:

- Je n'ai pas sa marque, Potter, et je ne tiens pas à l'avoir. Mais si je l'a refuse, c'est moi qu'il tuera.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses de cette façon. Lui et Malfoy avait le même avenir: tuer ou être tué.

- Va voir Dumbledore et explique lui ce qui se passe, dit vivement Harry.

Malfoy resta silencieux. C'était contre son honneur. Mais plus important, il craignait les représailles contre sa famille. Et puis, il ne voulait pas qu'on l'écarte pour le protéger. Il voulait affronter ses problèmes pour montrer à son père que le fait qu'il refuse la marque ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il était un lâche.

- Que vas-tu faire? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment de silence.

- Je vais me battre, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu crois? C'est ce que tu aurais fait à ma place, non?

Harry se plaça alors devant Malfoy et lui tendit sa main. Malfoy l'observa d'un air méfiant, puis après une courte hésitation, il prit la main de Harry et la serra dans la sienne.

- Cette même poignée de main que j'ai refusé, il y a six ans, sourit Harry.

Les lèvres de Malfoy s'étirèrent en un sourire éclatant... et franc.

- Ce n'est pas exactement la même... murmura-t-il.

Harry baissa soudain le regard.

- Je dois le tuer, Malfoy.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui disait ça, mais il se sentit alors soulagé d'un énorme poids.

- Quoi? fit le blond, l'air incertain.

- Je dois le tuer, répéta Harry. Il a tué mes parents. Je dois les venger.

Malfoy ne répondit rien, mais la lueur qu'il apercevait dans son regard lui montrait qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce que Harry ressentait.

- Je n'arriverai jamais à le vaincre, souffla Harry.

L'intensité de son regard le frappa soudain. Gris, comme un ciel en pleine tempête... Malfoy se rapprocha et sourit en posant une main sur son épaule.

- S'il est si puissant qu'il le prétend, alors pourquoi fait-il faire tout le sale boulot à ses Mangemorts?

Harry esquissa un mince sourire. Il voyait bien que Malfoy tentait de le rassurer. Jamais il n'aurait pu s'attendre à ça de lui.

- Parce qu'il est lâche, souffla Harry sombrement.

Malfoy l'observait toujours, un air de compassion mêlé de tristesse sur le visage, et Harry n'en fut pas sûr, mais peut-être aussi de tendresse. Il ne saurait dire. La brise d'automne continuait de souffler autour d'eux. Puis, Harry brisa l'ambiance et ils rentrèrent au château pour ne pas manquer le festin.

À peine Harry fut sortit de la Grande Salle, après avoir avalé quelques bouchées, car il n'avait pas très faim, qu'une voix derrière lui l'interpella.

- Tout va bien, Harry?

C'était le professeur Lupin qui sortait de la Grande Salle et qui le regardait d'un air inquiet. Harry acquiessa en hochant la tête.

- Tu es sûr, Harry? Tu sais, si tu as envie de parler...

- Merci professeur, mais tout va bien, fit Harry et sa bouche se tordit en un sourire plus ou moins convaincant.

Remus voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à nouveau et Snape apparut derrière eux.

- Lupin, dit-il froidement, dans mon bureau.

- ...

- Votre potion, ajouta-t-il l'air agacé sous le haussement de sourcil interrogateur du lycanthrope.

Ce-dernier eut alors un sourire reconnaissant pour son collègue.

- J'arrive dans un instant, Severus. Juste le temps de...

- Tout de suite, Lupin, le coupa-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Les deux professeurs s'affontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis Remus afficha un air désolé à Harry. Puis pendant un quart de seconde, Harry croisa le regard noir de Snape en ayant l'impression d"être traversé aux rayons X. Puis, l'homme se détourna et disparut dans l'escalier menant aux cachots, Lupin sur ses talons. Harry ne perdit pas de temps et fila dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Il était seul dans le dortoir lorsqu'il y entra. Avec rage, il donna un bon coup de pied dans sa grosse valise, mais il ne réussit qu'à se cogner le gros orteil. Il sautilla jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Il ouvrit l'eau de la douche pour que les autres ne se posent pas de question si jamais ils revenaient. Il s'assit par-terre et des larmes de colère roulèrent sur ses joues. Il en avait marre de se faire demander s'il allait bien. Comment pouvait-il bien aller quand cette putain de prophétie dirigeait sa vie, le condamnant soit à mourir, soit à devenir un meurtrier? Comment pourrait-il continuer à sourire comme si de rien n'était, alors que tous ses efforts pour tenter de sauver les gens qu'il aimait n'avaient menés qu'à de lamentables échecs? Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, Harry s'empara de sa lame dans l'armoire, sachant que c'était mal et qu'il ne devrait pas. Mais il était tellement seul... Mais plus encore, il n'avait aucune envie de parler. Il s'infligea une entaille, puis une autre et encore une autre. Il avait l'impression que sa souffrance ne partirait jamais. Il ne voulait pas que Lupin sache. Ses sanglots redoublèrent en pensant à ce qu'il dirait s'il voyait à quel point il était pathétique. Il les décevrait tous. Lupin, Dumbledore, les Weasley, Hagrid, Hermione, tous... Tout l'espoir qu'ils avaient mis en lui... S'en était trop qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait vaincre Voldemort. Il n'était qu'un simple garçon de seize ans contre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Comment pouvaient-ils tous croire qu'il avait seulement une chance?

à suivre bientôt...


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos reviews et encore merci pour me soutenir! **

**Et maintenant, un peu de Quidditch! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? **

**Yaoi Gravi Girl:** **Merci pour ta review! Pour répondre à ta question, Severus a interrompu la conversation entre Harry et Remus parce que celui devait boire sa potion, mais il est vrai que Severus a décelé la mal aise d'Harry et il a fait ça pour l'aider. **

**Grispoils:** **LOL Merci pour ton reviews. J'aime bien ta réaction d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. J'espère réussir à en faire pleurer plusieurs. MOUAHAHAHA!**

**Chapitre 7 **

Le mois d'octobre s'écoula rapidement et le beau temps laissa place aux torrents de pluies et aux vents d'Est. Le matin, l'air se faisait de plus en plus glacial pour se rendre aux serres du professeur Chourave. Novembre annonçait également la saison de Quidditch, mais Harry, pour une fois, était peu enthousiasme à cette idée. Ses résultats scolaires se maintenaient à un niveau relativement bas, ce qui exaspérait Hermione qui ne cessait de l'inciter à plonger son nez dans ses bouquins et à se concentrer en classe.

- Laisse le un peu tranquille, disait Ron, mais lui non plus n'était pas très rassuré par l'attitude de son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci ne mangeait toujours pas et Ron était persuadé que ses nuits étaient encombrées de cauchemars tous plus terrifiants les uns que les autres. Il n'y avait qu'en cours de potions que Harry arrivait à obtenir d'assez bonnes notes à la surprise de tous. La potion Tueloup qu'il avait concocté avec Malfoy lui avait valu le meilleur résultat qu'il n'avait jamais obtenu dans ce cours. Tout cela grâce aux prodigieux conseils du Serpentard. Au grand étonnement de Ron et d'Hermione, Harry était resté jumelé avec le blond, même lorsque les travaux d'équipes ne l'y obligeaient pas, le cours de potion étant le seul qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serpentard. Harry n'en avait pas parlé à ses amis, mais il avait trouvé en Malfoy une belle amitié qui à son sens n'était pas prête de se terminer. D'autre part, il évitait le plus possible le professeur Lupin, car Harry savait qu'il était inquiet pour lui, mais il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler de ce qui le tracassait. Aussi peut-être était-ce une simple impression, mais il semblait toujours tomber sur Snape partout où il allait. Ce-dernier se doutait bien de quelque chose, Harry en était certain. Fort heureusement, il semblait avoir tenu parole. Harry avait fait des efforts surhumains pour un minimum de progrès. Snape n'avait plus revu de souvenirs compromettants dans son esprit et par conséquent, il semblait qu'il n'en avait point soufflé mot à Dumbledore. Par contre, pour une raison que Harry ignorait, il avait doublé la fréquence des cours. Il devait maintenant se présenter dans le bureau de Snape quatre fois par semaine et avec tous les devoirs que les professeurs leur donnaient, il n'avait presque plus le temps pour les entrainements de Quidditch. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le premier match de la saison était contre Serpentard. Harry ignorait encore comment Malfoy prendrait la chose maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus ennemis. Et pire encore si c'était possible, selon les rumeurs qui circulaient, on disait que ce serait Snape qui allait arbitrer le prochain match. Il s'en était fallu de peu que l'équipe des Gryffondor ne cède à la panique. Tout le monde était persuadé que Snape voulait empêcher Gryffondor de gagner la coupe et qu'il allait forcément en profiter pour favoriser les Serpentard.

Le jour du match finit par arriver et la pluie frappait contre les carreaux comme si elle voulait les fracasser. Dehors, les arbres semblaient être sur le point de se déraciner et le vent hurlait furieusement. Harry fut incapable d'avaler quoi que soit malgré les protestations d'Hermione. Il sentait son estomac se nouer lorsqu'il se rendit sur le terrain. Au loin, il aperçut Malfoy et son équipe qui se dirigeaient difficilement vers les vestiaires.

- Bonne chance, Potter! Tu en auras besoin! cria-t-il, ses mots portés par le vent jusqu'au Gryffondor.

Harry se contenta de faire un sourire crispé. Il entra à son tour dans les vestiaires derrière son équipe. Le match n'était même pas encore commencé et il était déjà trempés. Le visage de Ron était d'un blanc nacré et ses taches de rousseur semblaient plus visibles que d'habitude. Ginny était étrangement silencieuse et Coote ne semblait pas rassuré.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent sur le terrain, le acclamations de la foule les accueilirent et leur redonnèrent courage.Snape était déjà au centre du terrain. Les deux équipes s'arrêtèrent l'une en face de l'autre, leurs pieds s'enfonçant dans la boue. Harry serra la main d'Urquhart, le capitaine de l'équipe adverse. Puis ils prirent position sur leur balai, Snape lança le Souaffle, donna un coup de sifflet et la partie commença.

Les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs, légèrement déviés par les bourrasques de vent. Harry se sentait déjà trempé et glacé. Son équipement lui collait à la peau. Il aperçut Snape s'élever sur son balai à quelques mètres de lui. Harry se remémora un souvenir qu'il avait vu durant un certain cours d'occlumancie en cinquième année: Snape, pas plus âgé que lui en ce moment, qui essayait de monter un balai affolé sous les rires de tous. Étrangement, le Gryffondor éprouva un certain respect pour l'homme non loin de lui qui avait sacrifié une partie de sa journée pour arbitrer un jeu qu'il détestait.

La voix de Zacharias Smith s'éleva de la foule, faisant sortir Harry de ses pensées.

- Serpentard s'empare du Souaffle et file vers les buts! Urquhart passe à Vaisey, le meilleur marqueur que l'équipe n'ait jamais eu! Un cognard est lancé par Coote, le batteur de Gryffondor. Vaisey lance... et il MARQUE! Dix à zéro pour Serpentard!

Dans les estrades, les Serpentards acclamaient Vaisey, alors que sur les gradins de Gryffondor, on hua contre Ron dont le visage avait soudain tourné au rouge vif bien qu'on ne put le remarquer grâce à la pluie qui s'abattait sans relâche. Harry fit un virage en épingle à cheveux, cherchant le Vif d'or des yeux. De l'autre côté du terrain, Malfoy tournoyait aussi cherchant la petite balle d'or.

- Katie Bell fonce, suivit de près par Ginny Weasley. Un cognard lancé par Goyle à passé près de frapper Katie à l'épaule! Serpentard reprend le Souaffle avec Vaisey qui passe à... Zabini. Non! Demelza de Gryffondor!

Sur les gradins, la foule poussa des cris d'enthousiasme.

- Demelza passe à Ginny qui passe à Katie. Gryffondor marque!!!

La foule poussa des exclamations angoissées. Katie avait reçue un cognard sur la mâchoire et son sang avait éclaboussé sa tenue. Peake renvoya le cognard vers Crabbe qui l'évita et qui passa près de percuter Snape. Celui-ci, le regard furieux, accorda un penalty en faveur des Serpentard pendant que la foule criait son indignation. Urquhart reprit le Souaffle et le passa à Zabini qui le lança à Vaisey.

- Vaisey lance et Serpentard marque!!! Pas de chance Weasley!

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Malfoy volaient côte à côte, fouillant le terrain du regard. Le vent se faisait de plus en plus violent et Zabini reçu le Souaffle en pleine gueule. Snape accorda un autre penalty sans raison et passa le Souaffle à Vaisey qui fit un lancer en direction des buts, mais Ginny l'intercepta sous la mine déconfite de Ron et le renvoya à Demelza qui plongea sous Zabini.

- Demelza remonte en flèche droit vers les buts adverses et... Elle reçoit un coup de batte derrière la tête! Hey! Ça mériterait un penalty ça!

Mais le Souaffle fut reprit par les Serpentard. Ceux-ci eurent le temps de compter deux autres buts, devançant Gryffondor de cinquante à dix. Soudain, Harry aperçut enfin la petite balle d'or voleter de l'autre côté du stade. Aussitôt, il s'élança, mais Malfoy l'avait vu également. Ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte, donnant toute la puissance de leur balai. Ils fonçaient à vive allure sous la pluie et le vent, le Vif d'or à quelques centimètre devant eux. Malfoy tendit la main, mais Harry le repoussa d'un coup d'épaule. Sans tarder, le Serpentard lui renvoya le coup. Le Vif d'or descendit en piqué et les deux attrapeurs descendirent en flèche, poursuivant sa trajectoire, l'un essayant de devancer l'autre. Ils étaient maintenant à moins de quinze mètres du sol lorsqu'ils se redressèrent sur leurs balais, filant comme des météorites. Les joueurs autour d'eux semblaient tous s'être figé, regardant avec appréhension les deux rivaux. Harry tendit le bras. La petite balle dorée était de plus en plus près. Et puis soudain, Crabbe émergea du rideaux de pluie et percuta Harry de plein fouet. Celui-ci eut tout juste le temps d'attrapper le Vif d'or avant d'être bousculé sur Malfoy et de perdre prise.

Dans un élan de surprise, Draco parvint de justesse à se remettre de la secousse avant de voir le Gryffondor glisser de son balai. Alarmé, il tenta de le retenir, mais il vit avec horreur son adversaire tomber dans le vide. Un cri d'angoisse s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Potter!

Hary tombait dans une chute vertigineuse sous les cris horrifiés de la foule. Malfoy descendit en piqué, suivant sa descente pour tenter de le rattraper. À l'opposé du terrain, Snape brandit sa baguette et un souffle puissant s'en dégagea. Un vent plus puissant que l'orage entoura alors le Gryffondor, adoucissant progressivement sa descente.

Severus atterit sur le sol boueux pendant que Harry se posait en douceur non loin de lui. Draco atterit à son tour près de Harry. Ce-dernier fut entouré en moins de deux par l'équipe de Gryffondor au complet, tandis que les spectateurs descendaient en masse du stade pour accourir sur les lieux. Severus se dirigea à grandes emjambées vers le corps inanimé du garçon, bousculant brusquement le gens sur son passage. Puis, il se figea à la vue du gamin étendu dans la boue. Des questions et des cris fusèrent de toutes parts.

- Est-ce qu'il est mort? Est-il blessé?

- Qu'est-il arrivé?

- Qui a gagné?

Severus s'accroupit auprès de l'enfant. Il était inconscient, mais sauf. Pendant un instant, Severus avait cru... Mais tout allait bien. Il redressa l'enfant par les épaules, le tenant fermement de son bras. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une civière, puis il souleva Harry dans ses bras et l'y installa. Et, sous les regards de tous, il le fit léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

à suivre...

* * *

**Imaginez Severus sur un balai! XDXDXD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews:**

**Merci tout le monde! Je suis tellement contente que les gens lisent ma fic! Je vais essayer de pas trop vous ennuyer avec ce chapitre de transition. Je sais que tout le monde est ravi de la relation qui s'établit entre Harry et Draco, mais n'oubliez pas que l'essentiel de cette fic est basé sur Snape et Harry, même si ça commence doucement... Alors, Bonne lecture!**

**Grispoils: XD Ah, patience. C'est pour bientôt, mais pas tout de suite.**

**Adenoide: XD Harry se fait arnaquer par le monde sorcier! Je l'ai rit longtemps celle-là! Tu as tellement raison dans un sens.**

**Yaoi Gravi Girl: Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé. Le match de Quidditch a sans doute été la partie la plus difficile à écrire. Il y avait tellement de variable à prendre en compte. Évidemment, Snape ne pouvait quand même pas être tout à fait impartial! Tk, merci encore. -XxX- **

**Marie Missélia Black: Merci pour ta review. Je suis désolée, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas prévue d'accorder à Remus une place plus importante. Mais peut-être plus tard. **

**Chapitre 8**

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était à l'infirmerie. Une vague forme floue et hirsute était penchée au-dessus de lui. Puis, une voix perçante résonna dans la pièce.

- Ron! Il est réveillé!

Harry trouva ses lunettes à tâton et les plaça sur son nez juste à temps pour voir madame Pomfresh passer devant lui et se diriger vers son bureau en annonçant qu'elle allait prévenir Dumbledore. Ron et Hermione se tenaient près de lui, la mine réjouie.

- Comment te sens-tu, Harry? commença Hermione, folle d'inquiètude. Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs!

- On croyait que tu t'étais cassé le cou! rajouta Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qui a gagné le match? demanda Harry en s'apercevant qu'il avait encore son équipement de Quidditch sur le dos. Mais au moins, il était sec, pensa-t-il en voyant la pluie marteler la grande fenêtre.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas? fit Hermione.

- Tu as attrapé le Vif d'or juste avant Malfoy, mais cet abruti de Crabbe t'a foncé dedans et tu est tombé de ton balai, expliqua Ron.

À ces mots, la mémoire lui revint soudain et il se revit percuter Crabbe de plein fouet et glisser du manche de son Éclair de Feu en ayant presque renverser Malfoy au passage. Il avait également sentit les doigts de ce dernier s'aggriper à lui, tentant de le retenir...

- Tu as fait une chute de plus de quinze mètres! reprit Ron, sa voix montant d'un octave à chaque mot.

- C'est le professeur Snape qui t'a sauvé la vie, récita Hermione, le regard brillant, les mains plaquée sur son visage. Il a fait apparaître un immense tourbillon de vent pour amortir ta chute. On a tellement eu peur, Harry!

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son visage.

- Tu aurais dû voir la tronche de Malfoy quand il t'a vu tomber avec le Vif d'or à la main, s'écria Ron. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux...

- Comment ça? demanda Harry, soudainement curieux.

- Bien, après avoir atterit, il s'est jeté sur Crabbe en se mettant à lui crier un tas d'insultes. Je crois bien qu'il a réussi à lui fracasser la mâchoire. Hagrid a dû intervenir pour leur éviter d'autres ennuis. Ça aurait été bien qu'ils parviennent à s'entretuer, rajouta-t-il un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres sous l'air réprobateur d'Hermione.

- Malfoy a fracassé la mâchoire de Crabbe? s'écria Harry.

- Ouais. J'imagine qu'il pensait qu'il aurait pu attraper le Vif d'or si Crabbe ne t'avait pas destabilisé.

- Je ne crois pas, Ron, intervint Hermione. Je crois plutôt qu'il était furieux contre Crabbe parce que celui-ci tentait de l'avantager de manière déloyale.

- Ça va pas, Hermione? On parle de Malfoy là je te signale!

Harry laissa ses amis en plein débat et se plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées. Malfoy était furieux contre Crabbe... et Snape l'avait sauvé une fois de plus... Tout ça était étrange...

- En tout cas, fit Ron avec un sourire, Gryffondor a gagné 160 contre 50. Ça nous donne une bonne avance pour remporter le championnat!

Lorsque Ron et Hermione furent parti, Madame Pomfresh lui emmena une pile de vêtement propre qu'il enfila avec bonheur. Harry s'entêta à dire qu'il allait très bien, mais l'infirmière tenait à ce qu'il passe la journée à l'infirmierie. Elle le trouvait un peu pâle et un peu trop frêle. Peu après le départ de l'équipe qui était venu le féliciter pour son exploit, Harry reçut la visite du professeur Dumbledore.

- Bien, bonjour Harry. Je suis content de te voir, fit-il en s'assoyant au pied du lit. Comment te sens-tu?

Dumbledore l'observa derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, un sourire bienveillant sur son visage.

- Très bien, professeur.

Le directeur le scruta quelques secondes. Harry se mit à parler pour éviter le malaise qui commençait à s'insinuer malicieusement en lui.

- Le professeur Snape m'a vraiment sauvé la vie, Monsieur? demanda-t-il même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore se mirent à pétiller derrière ses lunettes.

- Pour toutes les fois où le professeur Snape t'a sauvé, je devrais penser à lui donner une augmentation, répondit Dumbledore, les yeux au plafond en laissant échapper un petit rire.

Harry se demanda s'il plaisantait.

- Le professeur Snape semblait inquiet de ton état. Je suis persuadé que c'est la raison pour laquelle il a tant insisté pour arbitrer le match.

- Comment? Il savait que j'allais tomber de mon balai?

- Je dois dire que...

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Remus Lupin passa la tête par l'ouverture.

- Bonjour Remus, dit Dumbledore, le visage rayonnant.

- Bonjour professeur, fit Remus.

Il semblait légèrement fièvreux et de grandes cernes grisâtres lui descendaient sous les yeux.

- Je venais voir Harry, mais je peux revenir plus tard si vous...

- Entrez donc, Remus! Harry et moi avions fini, dit-il joyeusement.

Il se leva, l'air léger et adressa un clin d'oeil à Harry avant de sortir.

Lorsque Madame Pomfresh consentit enfin à le faire sortir de l'infirmerie, après avoir fulminé plusieurs minutes sur la maigreur de Harry, le festin de la soirée était déjà entamé. Harry, qui n'avait très faim, décida d'aller attendre ses amis dans la tour de Gryffondor. En montant le grand escalier, il croisa Malfoy qui descendait. Un sourire en coin s'afficha sur le visage de ce-dernier.

- Rien de cassé, Potter?

Harry s'arrêta à sa hauteur et sourit.

- Tu n'es pas au festin avec les autres?

- À l'infirmerie, ils m'ont dit que tu étais sortit. Je te cherchais, ajouta-t-il d'un air sérieux.

Harry croisa son regard et remarqua une lueur étrange qui enflammait ses prunelles d'un gris orageux.

- Écoutes, Potter, commença-t-il en se rapprochant un peu.

Sa voix devint alors aussi basse qu'un murmure, mais Harry saisit parfaitement chaque syllabe.

- Quand tu es tombé de ton balai, j'ai essayé de te retenir, mais... Sache que l'issue de ce match ne changera absolumment rien entre toi et moi.

Harry lui sourit d'un air reconnaissant, son regard rencontrant celui de Malfoy.

- Merci, souffla-t-il juste au moment où Ron et Hermione arrivèrent derrière eux au pas de course.

- Tout va bien, Harry? demanda Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, Malfoy? fit Ron d'une voix débordante de mépris.

Malfoy toisa le roux avec un mélange de haine et de dégoût sur son beau visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Weasley? On est incapable de faire un pas dans le château sans coller aux basques de Potter? répliqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

Le visage et les oreilles de Ron se teintèrent de rouge et une expression menaçante apparut sur son visage.

- Je te préviens, Malfoy...

- Dégage le passage, Weasley.

Le visage de Ron se fit encore plus mauvais et il esquissa un mouvement pour saisir sa baguette.

- Fais ce qu'il te dit, Ron, intervint Harry d'un ton ferme.

Ron, un peu étonné, la mine ébétée, laissa passer Malfoy dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire victorieux.

- On se reverra demain, Potter, lança-t-il de sa voix traînante sans même se retourner.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame, Ron s'exclama:

- Cette maudite langue serpent! Si jamais il t'embête encore, Harry...

- Ça va Ron, c'est juste Malfoy.

- On a potions demain. Depuis le début des classes que tu l'endures comme coéquipier! Il te laisse faire tout le travail, je suppose?! T'as entendu ce qu'il vient de dire? Je suis sûr qu'il doit préparer quelque chose pour te faire renvoyer. Et sous le gros nez de Snape en plus!

Harry serra les poings pour garder son calme et ne pas s'énerver. Puis, il avoua d'une voix un peu tendu, évitant le regard de son meilleur ami:

- En fait Ron, Malfoy n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu le crois. Nous travaillons très bien ensemble.

Ron le dévisagea quelques secondes. Même Hermione daigna relever le nez de son livre.

- Attends, t'es pas sérieux, là? fit Ron d'un air incertain, complètement désorienté.

Harry soutint son regard. Hermione, braqua son regard sur lui, puis sur Ron, et de nouveau sur Harry. Ses traits exprimaient clairement l'analyse à laquelle elle se prêtait depuis un moment.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à défendre Malfoy? s'exclama Ron, l'air outré. D'abord Hermione et maintenant toi! Vous avez oublié comment il nous a traité durant toutes ces années? C'est sûrement dû à ta chute de ce matin, Harry, poursuivit Ron en baissant un peu le ton lorsque des élèves de troisième années se retournèrent vers eux, les yeux fixés. Tu as les idées un peu embrouillées...

- Je vais très bien, Ron! s'emporta Harry, furieux.

Puis, réalisant qu'il ne pourrait lui faire comprendre, il se dirigea à grands pas vers son dortoir.

- Je vais me coucher, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

- Mais Harry, tu n'as rien mangé! s'écria Hermione dans son dos.

- J'ai pas faim!

Et la porte claqua pendant que Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard chargé d'incompréhension.

**  
la suite très bientôt **


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviews: **

**Merci tout le monde pour vos reviews courantes. Ça me fait énormément plaisir! **

**Yaoi Gravi Girl: J'avoue que je pourrais changer et faire un Draco/Harry, mais je ne changerai pas. Ça c'est certain. Et ce, malgré ce que je vais écrire dans les prochains chapitres. LOOOL Ron a toujours été bête et il le sera toujours! **

**  
ElamRogue: Je ne peux pas répondre à la question: Je poste tout les combien. Parce que ça dépends du temps que j'ai pour écrire et taper. Mais dès que je termine un chapitre par écrit, j'en tape aussitôt un et je l'envoie direct. Ça peut facilement prendre une semaine ou moins. Merci de me lire!  
**

**  
Grispoils: LOOL Toujours là pour poser la bonne question, non? En effet, Pompom aurait dû lui faire passer un exam plus complet. Mais comme j'avais prévue la scène autrement, j'ai dû faire en sorte qu'elle ne l'examine pas, mais qu'elle veille à ce qu'il n'ait pas de symptôme de sa chute. Après tout, Severus l'a fait atterir en douceur, alors il ne devrait pas avoir rien de casser. **

**Zmieyka: XD Ouin, ça j'ai pas de mal à l'imaginer, Peanuts! Je te vois déjà à la fin de ce chapitre-ci. Garde-toi de l'énergie!**

**Lou: Salut! Merci pour ta review. Tu te quetionnes sur le fait que Severus pourrait s'attendrir de Harry? Qu'en penses-tu? C'est un Severus/Harry. **

Kokoroyume: Merci pour ta review! Hmmm, Malfoy va encore se rapprocher un peu, mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est bien un Severus/Harry et il ne faut pas s'inquièter, ça va aboutir un jour! Lol Dumbledore me fait toujours rire!

**Chapitre 9 **

Le lendemain, Ron et Harry semblaient avoir oublié leur petit différent et c'était tant mieux, car Harry dû subir les moqueries et les sarcasmes des Serpentard qui le montraient du doigts en éclatant de rire. Alors qu'ils attendaient le professeur Snape dans le couloir des cachots pour leur cours de potions, Crabbe, Goyle et Blaise Zabini qui semblaient avoir appris par-coeur son emploi du temps en raison du nombres de fois où il les avait croisé en sortant d'une salle de classe, passèrent dans le couloir en rigolant. Lorsque leurs regards se posèrent sur lui, ils s'esclaffèrent bruyamment.

- L'élu tombe du ciel!

- Le Sauveur du monde sorcier et des Sangs de Bourbe!

L'un d'eux poussa Harry contre le mur.

- Tu crois pouvoir nous sauver, Potter? Alors que tu tombes de ton balai au moindre petit coup de vent? lança Zabini, alors que Crabbe et Goyle éclatèrent de rire.

Ron et Hermione ouvrirent la bouche pour répliquer, mais Malfoy s'avança vers les Serpentard d'un air menaçant.

- Taisez-vous, imbécile, siffla-t-il, l'air furieux.

Aussitôt, Crabbe et Goyle se turent et Zabini se plaça face à Malfoy, le jaugeant du regard. Un silence lourd tomba sur les lieux. Les élèves s'étaient figés, regardant avec stupeur et étonnement la confrontation entre les deux Serpentard qui, jusque-là, avaient toujours été en très bons termes. À ce moment, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit et Severus Snape apparut dans ses éternelles robes noires.

- Tu perds rien pour attendre, Malfoy, lança Zabini sur un ton de défi.

Puis, il fila dans le couloir suivit de Crabbe et Goyle pendant que les élèves du cours de potions avancées entrèrent dans la classe.

Harry avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Il se sentait loin, très loin de son cours de potions. Il était épuisé et Draco dû faire des efforts supplémentaires pour arriver à le faire esquisser, ne serait-ce, qu'un faible sourire. Draco savait bien que Harry n'allait pas bien, mais il hésitait à lui en parlant, craignant de perdre la confiance fragile qu,il avait établi avec le Gryffondor.

À la fin du cours, tous les élèves sortirent à la hâte des cachots, trop heureux de se soustraire enfin aux sarcasmes amers de leur professeur. Harry et Draco furent les derniers à sortir.

- Potter!

Harry s'arrêta net sur le seuil de la porte et se retourna vers Snape pendant que Malfoy l'attendait dans le couloir.

- Auriez-vous échappé votre tête volumineuse en tombant de votre balai, Monsieur Potter? Si c'est le cas, je vous conseille vivement de la retrouver avant notre séance de ce soir, dit-il, un rictus retroussant ses lèvres.

Harry prononça un "oui, Monsieur" parfaitement inaudible avant de sortir et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Harry ne se souvenait pas exactement de la dernière fois où il avait mangé, mais il n'avait toujours pas très faim lorsqu'il arriva au banquet ce soir-là. Le goût de la nourriture dans sa bouche lui soulevait légèrement l'estomac. Alors qu'autour de lui, tous s'empiffraient comme des goinffres, et Ron le pire de tous, Harry, lui, se contenta de picosser légèrement dans son assiette sous l'oeil critique d'Hermione qui se mordait la langue pour éviter de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Il se sentait toujours aussi épuisé quand il descendit les escaliers menant aux cachots. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir s'étendre confortablement dans son lit. En réalité, il ne se sentait pas vraiment très bien. Il se sentait plutôt faible et ses jambes semblaient vouloir fléchir à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Lorsqu'il cogna à la porte du bureau de Snape, celui-ci lui donna la permission d'entrer de sa voix habituelle. Son regard croisa ses profondes onyx qui semblaient déjà pénétrer son esprit sans scrupule. Snape se leva, ne quittant pas son regard.

- Préparez-vous, nous allons commencer.

Harry tenta de faire le vide en lui, mais Snape s'écria soudain:

- _Legili..._

Des coups résonnèrent à la porte et Snape s'interrompit, prit par surprise. Il se retourna sèchement ver la porte en abaissant sa baguette et Harry en fit autant.

- Entrez, fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Malfoy entra.

- Professeur, je...

Son regard se posa sur Harry, puis à nouveau sur Snape.

- Potter prend des cours de rattrapage en potions, précisa Snape.

Draco observa Harry, le visage fermé. Rattrapage en potions, se dit-il intérieurement. Mais il ne dit rien.

- Bien sûr, professeur... Je venais juste pour vous dire que Peeves vient de pénétrer dans votre réserve et qu'il s'amuse à y mettre le fouillis.

Le visage de Snape se crispa avec fureur. Sans un mot, il s'élança dans le couloir à la suite de Malfoy. C'était une chance pour Harry, car sa tête avait commencé à tourner. Tout à coup, il eut l'impression de manquer d'air et une sueur froide lui couvrit tout le corps. Des points lumineux dansaient devant ses yeux. Il tenta de combattre, de se remettre d'aplomb. Snape pouvait revenir d'une minute à l'autre et il était hors de question qu'il le découvre dans cet état. Soudain, ses genoux fléchirent et il s'écroula sur le sol humide et froid des cachots.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était toujours dans le bureau de Snape. Il n'était plus sur le sol gelé, mais étendu sur un lit de camps, sa cape à ses pieds. Il tourna la tête. Il avait l'impression que des marteau lui cognaient sur le desus du crâne. Snape était assis à son bureau et l'observait fixement d'un air... attentif. Harry sursauta légèrement quand le maître des potions se leva.

- Réveillez Monsieur Potter? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui n'était pas douce, mais qui n'était pas aussi dur ni aussi froide qu'à l'ordinaire.

Snape s'approcha du lit de camps et Harry, de nouveau sur ses gardes, tenta péniblement de se redresser.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-il alors que ses pieds se posaient déjà au sol.

Snape le força à se recoucher sur le matelat d'une poigne de fer et lui tendit une fiole contenant une potion d'une couleur violette.

- Buvez.

Harry prit la fiole et, sans douter un seul instant, la but entièrement sous l'oeil vigilent de Snape. La potion eut le même effet bénéfique que la dernière fois. Un regain d'énergie s'infiltra dans son corps.

- Vous vous êtes évanouis, Potter, dit-il d'un ton neutre, le regard intense.

Harry sentit son visage devenir couleur craie. Quand le professeur le regardait de cette façon, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Ses orbes noires et transcendantes le vrillaient profondemment.

- Visiblement quelque chose ne va pas et...

- Tout va très bien, professeur...

- Non, vous n'allez pas bien!

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs lorsqu'il se releva et marcha de long en large dans la pièce, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui. Harry se redressa sur son séant, la gorge serré, mal à l'aise.

- Vous ne mangez rien, poursuivit Snape. Vous ne dormez pas...

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout ça? s'écria Harry, perplexe.

- Je vous vois, Potter. Votre teint blafard passa difficilement inaperçu. Des cernes se creusent chaque jours un peu plus sous vos yeux vides et ternes. Vous êtes trop maigre et votre peau, livide comme la mort, cracha-t-il.

Tout en parlant très rapidement, Snape s'était approché de Harry et attrapa son poignet aussi vivement qu'un serpent saisissant sa proie. Harry tenta de lui faire lâcher prise, mais Snape était beaucoup plus fort et il réussit à relever sa manche jusqu'à son coude. En remarquant les marques et les stries couvrant le bras du Gryffondor, son visage se figea en une expression indescriptible.

- Pourquoi, marmonna-t-il. **Pourquoi?**

Harry sursauta. Le visage de Snape était crispé de fureur et son regard tranchant étincelait dangereusement.

- **Répondez-moi, Potter! Pourquoi vous blessé-vous ainsi? **

Sa voix sembla se casser et ses traits se troublèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? s'écria Harry aussi furieux que l'était Snape. En quoi ça vous regarde?

Snape resta un moment sans voix, puis ses traits se durcirent et il gronda d'un air menaçant:

- Je vous préviens, Potter. Peut-être que le directeur vous accorde-t-il le droit de lui parler avec arrogance, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, dit-il en pesant bien chaque syllabe. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il plus durement, répondez à ma question, Potter. À moins que vous ne préféreriez en parler avec le directeur?

Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres du maître des potions. Il savait qu'il avait touché le point juste.

Harry se sentit piègé. Il savait que Snape ne le lâcherait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait répondu.

- Je ne peux pas vous répondre, professeur. Je ne sais pas...

Son ton était raide et Snape fondit sur lui comme un aigle sur sa victime. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Cessez de me mentir, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse en détachant chaque syllabe.

Harry soutint son regard durant quelques secondes.

Severus vrilla le gamin. Des prunelles d'un vert émeraude, légèrement troublées. Légèrement humides. Presque envoutants. Severus se recula, puis fit apparaître une chaise près du lit de l'enfant et s'y installa. Il savait que le gamin avait grandement besoin de parler, mais il ne se sentait pas en confiance. Mais pourtant dans son état, rien ne vaudrait mieux que de se confier. Severus l'observa. L'enfant était assis sur son matelat, la tête baissée.

- Vous pouvez tout me dire, Potter.

Sa voix était anormalement douce. Harry releva la tête et croisa son regard. Son souffle se coupa dans sa poitrine. En face de lui ne se tenait plus le cruel et l'effroyable professeur Snape, mais un homme, un espion, un ex-mangemort avec un esprit humain. Son masque de mépris et de dégoût était tombé et une expression sereine avait prit sa place. Harry détailla son visage, soudain dépourvu de haine ou de colère. Ce regard sombre et approfondi par son teint pâle et ce rideaux de cheveux noirs lui tombant de chaque côté du visage... Il n'était pas si repoussant. Harry lui trouvait même un certain charme. Mais il se reprit bien vite à cette pensée.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous emmener à l'infirmerie, Monsieur?

Snape sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis répondit, l'air pensif:

- Il est préférable, Monsieur Potter, que ce que j'ai vu sur votre bras ce soir ne se sache pas de tous.

- En effet, ne put s'empêcher Harry en colère contre lui-même, que dirait-on si on voyait le célèbre Harry Potter si faible, si pathétique?

Des larmes qu'il s'efforçait, mais qu'il ne pouvait retenir roulèrent sur ses joues.

- Moquez vous de moi si vous voulez, professeur. Je n'ai jamais souhaité devenir l'Élu, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tout cela m'arrive à moi. Je ne prends aucun plaisir à être célèbre. Des tas de gens sont morts par ma faute. Si j'avais seulement réussi à arrêter Voldemort plus tôt... Mais j'en serai incapable...

- Vous n'êtes en aucun cas responsable de ces morts, Potter, répliqua fermement Snape. Je croyais que vous auriez compris cela.

- Si je m'étais donné la peine de vous écoutez l'an dernier, professeur, je n'aurai pas eu cette vision de Sirius au Ministère.

L'enfant tremblait de tout son corps, tentant vainement de contrôler ses émotions, malgré les larmes qui coulaient à flots sur son visage. Severus n'avais pas réalisé à quel point l'enfant avait besoin qu'on l'aide. Qu'était-il advenu du Gryffondor arrogant qu'il connaissait tant? Il aurait dû aller voir Dumbledore dès le début. Ils pourraient tout aussi bien se réveiller un matin en s'apercevant que le garçon s'était suicidé!

- Vous ne pouviez rien y faire si le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaitait que vous voyiez ces images, dit-il d'une voix presque douce.

- Si! s'entêta le Gryffondor. J'aurais _dû_ l'en empêcher, je...

Ses sanglots se firent plus profond et Severus quitta son siège, venant s'agenouiller devant Harry. Jamais il n'avait vu l'enfant dans un tel état et un poids étrange s'abattait alors sur son coeur parce qu'il savait précisemment ce que ressentait le garçon, lui-même ayant vécu cette détresse, il y a bien des années. Il posa ses mains sur les bras du Gryffondor, voulant l'apaiser à tout prix, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Ce n'était pas votre faute, Potter. Une seule personne, une seule, était responsable. Et ce n'était pas vous. Vous n'avez pas tué Black. C'était Bellatrix Lestrange.

Le regard de Severus se fit plus intense, plus profond. Comme s'il voulait absorber la douleur de l'enfant en lui-même.

Harry soutint son regard. Ces paroles sorties de la bouche de Snape semblaient doublement vraies. Sa respiration revint à un rythme normal et Harry ressentit soudain un calme et un bien-être l'envahir. Il se sentait plus rassuré qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis longtemps. Mais une peur lui nouait toujours l'estomac.

- Je ne pourrai pas_ le _vaincre, professeur, souffla-t-il comme s'il craignait la réponse de son aîné.

Severus le dévisagea quelques secondes.

- Vous ne serez pas seul, Potter. Je serai là. Vos ami également.

Le regard de Harry se troubla et sa gorge se serra à nouveau.

- Merci, Monsieur, dit-il dans un souffle.

Snape se leva, le visage impassible et retourna derrière son bureau.

- Vous feriez mieux de retourner à votre dortoir.

- Professeur?

Snape leva la tête vers lui.

- Je voulais vous dire merci pour le match de Quidditch, dit-il lentement d'une vois basse.

Snape ne répondit pas et son visage demeura fermé. Harry sourit faiblement, ramassa ses affaires et quitta le bureau de Snape.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Severus appuya sa tête entre ses mains et se massa les tempes. Merlin, qu'allait-il faire? L'enfant souffrait atrocement, mais il refusait d'en parler à quiconque. Devait-il aller voir Dumbledore et lui raconter ce qui s'était passé? Quelque chose lui disait que s'il le faisait, l'état de Potter ne s'améliorerait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin que tout le monde s'inquiète, que tout le monde le surprotège. C'était justement ce qu'il voulait éviter. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller en parler au directeur. Mais, c'était ce que désirait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que Harry soit faible. Severus frissonna. Le Lord avait sans doute un plan... Un plan qu'il faudrait contrer judicieusement. Mais pour le comble du malheur, l'enfant semblait incapable de maîtriser l'occlumancie. Et puis, merde. L'enfant Malfoy était au courant. Il avait habilement deviné qu'il ne s'agissait pas de simples rattrapages en potions. Il savait. Severus l'avait vu dans son regard.

à suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviews: ****Merci pour vos reviews! J'adore lire vos commentaires! On arrive bientôt à un tournant important de l'histoire. :)**

**Vendetta: Merci pour ton review. Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes lire ma fic. **

**Lou: Lol J'espère que ça te t'empêchera pas d'en poursuivre la lecture. **

**Adenoide: Loool. Ne soit pas trop dure avec Dumbledore. **

**Yaoi Gravi Girl: Merci de m'encourager! **

**Chapitre 10**

Lorsqu'il descendit à la Grande Salle, le matin suivant, Harry se garda bien de raconter à Ron et à Hermione ce qu'il s'était passé dans les cachots la veille. Harry n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'il penserait cela un jour, mais il avait été soulagé d'avoir parlé à Snape. Pour la première fois, l'homme lui avait démontré autre chose que du mépris ou de la haine. Il l'avait rassuré et écouté. Chose qu'il ne faisait jamais avec personne. Il avait voulu l'aider, alors que durant cinq ans, il avait semblé avoir tout fait pour le faire renvoyer. Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait peut-être pas Snape autant qu'il le croyait. Un peu comme Draco, se disait-il.

- Ça s'est bien passé, hier soir, Harry? demanda Hermione en émergeant la tête de son exemplaire _Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 6. _

- Très bien, mentit Harry.

- Alors, tu fais des progrès? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de porridge.

- Heu... je crois.

Hermione releva brusquement le nez de son livre.

- Tu crois?! Harry, tu te souviens de ce que Dumbledore a dit? Tu dois maîtriser cette matière! Autrement, tu auras encore des visions comme celle que tu as eu l'an dernier!

- Ça va Hermione. Il a compris, répliqua Ron.

Hermione voulut continuer sur sa lancée, mais une chouette au plumage moucheté venait de se poser devant l'assiette de Harry, une lettre attachée à sa patte. Harry la détacha et l'ouvrit pendant que l'oiseau reprit son envol en répandant des plumes dans les céréales de Neville de l'autre côté de la table. Harry déroula le mince parchemin et lut à voix basse le bref message:

_Ce soir 18h. Au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie._

Ce n'était pas signé.

- Je trouve ça étrange, fit Ron avant d'enfourcher une patate.

- Tu ne devrais pas y aller, Harry. Ce n'est pas prudent, répliqua aussitôt Hermione, le regard soupçonneux. On ne sait même pas qui t'a envoyé ça.

- En plus, ça risquerait de te mettre en retard chez Snape, renchérit Ron.

Harry approuva, mais au fond de lui, il avait fermement l'intention de se rendre au rendez-vous, malgré les protestations de ses amis.

Toute la journée, cette pensée l'obséda à un tel point que Ron dût s'y prendre par deux fois pour lui dire de surveiller leur tasse à thé qui était allée se réfugier sous le bureau de Flitwick pendant que lui-même était aux prises avec une bouilloire ensorcelée.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, après le festin, Harry, Ron et Hermione remontèrent à la tour de Gryffondor. Pendant que ses amis sermonnaient des élèves de premières années qui avaient convoqué un duel dans la salle commune, Harry fila en douce dans son dortoir et en ressortit tout aussi vite, sa cape d'invisibilité cachée sous sa robe de sorcier. Il marcha aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie, couvert de la cape de son père. Il se demandait bien qui pouvait avoir envie de le rencontrer à cette heure-ci dans un endroit pareil. Après avoir parcouru la moitié du château et gravit tous les escaliers le menant jusqu'au sommet de la tour, il s'arrêta et reprit son souffle.

Quelqu'un était déjà là, dos à lui, appuyé contre le rempart et l'attendait. Un rayon de lune illumina ses cheveux d'un blond que Harry reconnu à l'instant. Le Gryffondor ôta sa cape et s'avança à l'extérieur. Il sentit aussitôt le froid de novembre lui mordre le visage et descendre jusqu'à sa gorge. Il serra ses bras autour de lui pour se protéger du froid et s'approcha de Malfoy. Des bouffées de vapeur s'échappaient de ses lèvres à chaques respirations. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, le Serpentard se retourna, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Je voulais te voir, Potter.

Il s'approcha lentement jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de lui.

- J'espère que t'es pas pressé, souffla-t-il.

Harry pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur son visage.

- J'ai un rendez-vous avec le professeur Snape dans une heure, mais...

Malfoy se décala un peu d'un geste impatient.

- Encore? fit-il rudement. Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

- Rattrapage de potions, marmonna Harry en frissonnant.

Mais Draco lui releva le menton d'une main et plongea son regard gris tempête dans le sien. Presque bleu ou presque gris. Étrangement profond. Son teint pâle reflètait au clair de lune une étrange émotion.

- Cours d'occlumancie, murmura-t-il, relâchant sa poigne.

Le coeur de Harry fit un bon.

- Comment sais-tu?

Le sourire de Malfoy s'étira.

- Snape n'est pas le seul à pouvoir enseigner l'occlumancie.

Harry frissonna à nouveau et Malfoy redevint sérieux. Il se rapprocha encore plus près et posa sa main sur son visage, les doigts doucement pressés derrière sa nuque. La chaleur de sa paume réchauffa en entier le corps de Harry et un vague sentiment de bien-être le submergea. Malfoy se pencha légèrement et leurs fronts se touchèrent. Harry sentit son corps se coller au sien comme pour le protéger du froid. Doucement, le Serpentard fit glisser ses lèvres sur son visage. Surpris, Harry eut un sursaut, mais Draco pressa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry voulut se dégager, mais Draco resserra sa prise, sa langue caressant langoureusement celle de Harry dans un baiser passionné. Harry n'avait jamais ressentit rien de tel avec Cho Chang, l'an dernier. Un faible gémissement lui échappa quand Draco approfondit davantage le baiser. Le corps du Serpentard se pressa encore plus contre lui, mais Harry le repoussa soudainement en sentant quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse. Le froid mordant de novembre circula de nouveau entre eux. Harry recula de quelques pas légèrement haletant. Malfoy le regarda l'air incertain, le teint légèrement rose.

- Harry... fit-il d'un ton mal assuré.

- Je vais être en retard chez Snape.

- Oui... Dépêches-toi, souffla-t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

Harry hésita quelques secondes, mal à l'aise, puis il redescendit la tour au pas de course. Draco venait-il vraiment de l'embrasser?! Harry se sentait l'estomac tout en envers. Il ne savait pas s'il était attiré par Malfoy. Mais... Il ne pouvait oublier tout ce que le blond lui avait fait subir durant ses années passées à Poudlard. Et même s'ils étaient dernièrement devenus amis, Harry avait du mal à s'imaginer qu'il pourrait un jour éprouver un sentiment autre que l'amitié pour Draco. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de ses pensées, il était déjà devant la porte du bureau de Snape. Il frappa trois coups secs.

Severus regarda l'enfant entrer. Il semblait toujours aussi pâle. Mais quelque chose avait changé depuis la dernière fois...

- Bonsoir, Potter.

- Bonsoir, professeur.

- Fermez votre esprit, Potter, on va commencer.

- Professeur, je...

Harry s'interrompit, craignant s'attirer les foudres de son professeurs de potions.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Potter? fit Snape d'un ton neutre, levant son regard sombre vers lui.

- Je... Je ne sais pas fermez mon esprit. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment faire?

Harry fixait le sol aux pieds de son professeur comme si cette simple phrase lui avait coûté une vie.

Severus s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Pendant un instant, il fixa le Gryffondor qui avait risqué relever les yeux sur les profondes onyx noires de l'homme. Snape abaissa sa baguette et dit d'une voix douce:

- Fermez vos yeux, Potter.

Harry obéit.

- Maintenant, écoutez-moi.

Il fit une pause et poursuivit.

- Ne pensez plus à rien. Débarassez-vous de toute émotion.

Harry sentit l'homme se déplacer autour de lui dans un frôlement de cape.

- Ne ressentez rien, continua Snape, toujours d'une voix plus douce. Concentrez-vous uniquement sur moi. Sur ma voix. N'écoutez que moi.

Harry se sentit soudain beaucoup plus détendu, presque bercé par la voix du maître des potions. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce-dernier était de nouveau face à lui, baguette parée.

- Maintenant à trois. Un, deux, trois... _Legilimens!_

Snape plongeait son profond regard dans celui brouillé de larme de Harry... Malfoy se penchait vers lui sous le clair de lune...

Non!

Snape ne devait pas voir ça!!! pensa Harry, saisit de panique.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Severus fut brusquement repoussé et heurta durement les étagères dans un bruit de bocaux fracassés avant de s'affaler sur le plancher.

- Professeur, vous allez bien? lança Harry en se précipitant pour lui tendre la main, mais Snape s'était déjà relevé, le teint livide.

Son regard croisa celui de Harry qui y lut une expression étrange, indescriptible. Harry fit de son mieux pour paraître impassible. Il espérait que Snape n'avait pas deviné la nature du souvenir qu'il venait de voir...

- C'est bien, Potter. C'était un progrès suffisant, avoua-t-il, les lèvres pincées. Mais vous devez réagir plus vite. Je ne devrais voir_ aucun _de vos souvenirs.

Harry évita son regard.

- Allez! Vous pouvez recommencer.

Harry reprit sa position initiale, un mince sourire éclairant son visage sous les encouragements de Snape.

- _Legilimens!_

Harry n'était pas près et par réflexe, il lança:

- _Protego!_

Aussitôt, les souvenirs de Snape envahirent l'esprit de Harry.

Un loup-garou, griffes et crocs hérissés se dressait devant un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs à l'air effrayé... Une silhouette tombant de son balai dans la pluie et le vent... Harry, assit près de Malfoy en cours de potions, souriant à une remarque du Serpentard...

- **Ça suffit! **

Les visions s'évanouirent et Snape, le teint plus livide que jamais s'appuya légèrement sur son bureau, haletant, l'air furieux.

- Vous avez fait suffisamment de progrès pour ce soir, Potter. Sortez d'ici, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Harry hésita quelques secondes en s'apercevant que l'homme ne le regardait pas. Mais il valait sans doute mieux qu'il ne traîne pas.

- Bonne nuit, professeur, fit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

à suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

**Reviews: ****Merci à tout le monde de laisser ses commentaires! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre-ci! Bonne lecture!**

**Kokoroyume: Merci pour ta review! Continue à garder espoir! lool**

**Zmieyka: Hey, toe! Laisse des commentaires constructifs! lool (joke) Encore un chapitre que tu vas aimer... Profites en pendant qu'il est temps! HiHi! **

**Lilou: Merci pour ta review! Hmm, tu as raison, Snape pense beaucoup à Harry, mais ça il ne l'a pas encore réalisé! lol **

**Grispoils: Merci de m'encourager. Oui, enfin, ça commence à bouger et c'est loin de se terminer! **

**Yaoi Gravi Girl: XD J'ai eu énormément de difficulté à faire résister Harry! Mais je n'avais pas le choix! lol Faut pas oublier que la fic est essentiellement un Severus x Harry. Mais attention, c'était pas vraiment une déclaration d'amour venant de Severus. C'est un indice, mais avant ça, il faut d'abord que lui-même s'aperçoive de ses sentiments. Tk, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et à très bientôt!**

**Chapitre 11**

- Ça va, Harry? Tu ne dis rien.

Hermione le regardait avec suspicion comme si elle craignait apercevoir un symptôme quelconque émaner de lui.

- Je vais très bien 'Mione.

Ils se dirigeaient tous les trois vers les cachots pour leur cours de potions, et Harry n'était pas vraiment prêt à faire face à Malfoy avec ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ce baiser n'avait pas été si désagréable, mais Harry ne se sentait pas prêt à ça. Pas avec Malfoy. Il entra dans la classe du maître des potions et s'installa à une table éloignée, loin de Ron et d'Hermione. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque les Serpentard pénétrèrent dans la salle, Draco vint rejoindre Harry et déposa son chaudron près d'eux sur la table. Harry n'osa pas lever les yeux et se concentra sur Snape qui venait d'entrer en claquant violemment la porte. Soudain, il pensa que Snape et Malfoy n'étaient peut-être pas si différents. Pendant des années il avait cru, jusqu'à tout récemment, que Malfoy le détestait. Même si lui, Harry, n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments à son égard, il avait découvert en Malfoy une tendre gentillesse. Peut-être en était-il de même pour Snape... Quand on le connaissait mieux, bien sûr. Et quand on ne s'appelait pas Harry Potter... Malgré tout, le Gryffondor avait remarqué des changements dans son comportement envers lui depuis le début de l'année. L'homme semblait vouloir l'aider et grâce à lui, Harry avait recommencé à s'alimenter. Toujours de manière insuffisante, mais il faisait des efforts. Et il ne s'était plus mutiler depuis la dernière fois. Les marques que le professeur avait remarqué sur ses bras commençaient doucement à s'estomper.

Snape termina ses explications et les élèves commencèrent à allumer un feu sous leur chaudron. Une douce chaleur s'éleva alors dans les cachots.

- Au fait Potter, pour hier, je... débuta Malfoy, mais il s'interrompit avant la fin.

- Avoue que ce n'était pas désagréable, ajouta-t-il en prenant garde que seul Harry l'entende.

Ce-dernier resta silencieux.

- Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? fit-il soudain en penchant la tête pour rencontrer le regard vert du Gryffondor. T'es pas gay, c'est ça?

Harry sentit son visage viré au rouge pivoine. Snape passa près d'eux dans un bruissement de cape et Malfoy replongea son attention dans sa potion. Quand le directeur des Serpentard se fut éloigné, Harry chuchota d'un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu:

- J'ai pas envie de ça avec toi, Malfoy, c'est tout.

Ce fut à Malfoy de garder le silence. Harry jeta un oeil vers lui. Son teint était blafard et les traits de sa mâchoire, légèrement tirés. Il pressa un peu trop sur son compte-goutte et le sang de dragon fit tourner sa potion d'un rouge cerise, alors qu'elle qu'elle aurait normalement dû devenir lila.

Au banquet ce soir-là, Severus posa son regard sur le jeune Gryffondor. Toujours aussi blême. Mais il avait réussi à avaler quelques bouchées supplémentaires alors ce n'était pas si mal. Severus le vit esquisser un sourire en s'adressant à Weasley. Soudain, son regard vert et brillant se tourna droit vers lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Severus soutint son regard. Mais il n'était pas le seul. À côté de lui, Remus Lupin souriait tendrement à l'enfant. Severus replongea aussitôt le nez dans son assiette. Quel idiot! Penser que le gamin le regarderait d'une telle manière! Et puis, personne ne devait se mettre à croire qu'il observait le jeune étudiant un peu plus que nécessaire.

Décembre arriva bien vite avec ses chutes de neiges et ses températures froides et humides. Le professeur McGonagall était passée dans les classes afin de faire la liste des étudiants qui resteraient à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Comme à son habitude, Harry avait été le premier à s'inscrire. Malheureusement, il serait seul. Ron rentrerait au Terrier où toute sa famille allait se retrouver après avoir passé l'été au Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Même Bill et Charlie seraient présent. Harry ne voulait surtout pas se sentir de trop dans toute ces retrouvailles et il avait préféré décliner l'invitation de Ron. Quant à Hermione, ses parents l'emmenaient passé les vacances de Noel en Espagne.

Severus rangea les copies des cinquième années qu'il venait de bourrer d'encre rouge et regarda l'horloge au-dessus de son bureau. Dix-huit heure quarante-cinq. Potter allait arriver. Severus se leva, mais aussitôt, une douleur fulgurante l'atteignit à son bras gauche. Une exclamation étouffée lui échappa et il serra étroitement son bras contre lui.

Pas maintenant! Le gamin allait arriver et il ne pouvait pas faire attendre le maître!

Il devait laisser une note à Potter, mais la douleur était si forte! Si intense... Severus se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau en vascillant légèrement. Il sortit dans le couloir sombre et humide. Des élèves de Serpentard flânaient à l'autre bout près de l'entrée de leur salle commune. Severus laissa échapper un juron, puis cria:

**- Malfoy! **

À dix-huit heure quarante-cinq, Harry sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondor et s'apprêta à descendre les sept étages qui le séparaient des cachots, quand Peeves surgit devant lui en tirant le tapis sous ses pieds. Harry manqua de trébucher dans l'escalier sous le caquètement incessant de l'esprit frappeur.

- Le petit pote Potter! On se promène seul dans les couloirs?

Harry le maudissa à voix haute et poursuivit son chemin avant que Peeves, qui hurlait de rire, ne puisse trouver d'autres plans en ce qui le concerne. Harry tourna au bout du couloir près de la Grande Salle quand les portes du château se refermèrent dans un bruit sourd. Quelqu'un venait de sortir dans le parc. Harry résista à la tentation d'aller jeter un oeil et se précipita dans les escaliers le menant aux cachots. Il longea le couloir obscure jusqu'au bureau de Snape et cogna trois coups secs contre le battant. Mais contrairement à son habitude, la voix sèche de Snape ne lui répondit pas. Harry frappa à nouveau, plus fort cette fois. Un lourd silence lui répondit. Étrange. Snape était pourtant toujours réglé comme une horloge et avait horreur des retards. Avait-il tout simplement oublié leur séance? C'était peu probable avec lui. Harry se risqua à tourner la poignée et par miracle, la porte s'ouvrit. Snape avait-il oublié de la verrouiller? Harry jeta un oeil dans l'embrasure. Il n'y avait personne. Et le feu ronflait seul dans la cheminée. Il s'avança dans la pièce faiblement éclairée.

- Professeur? souffla-t-il d'un ton appréhendant.

Il craignait que Snape sorte d'un coin obscure comme une énorme chauve-souris et ne le surprenne à être entrer dans son bureau. Aussi Harry se retourna en se disant qu'il ferait mieux de l'attendre dans le couloir, mais Malfoy apparut à cet instant sur le seuil, faisant lâcher un cri de surprise au Gryffondor.

- Tu cherches Snape? Il m'a chargé de te dire qu'il ne sera pas là.

- Où il est? demanda Harry, encore sonné.

- Ça, Potter, il l'a pas dit. Mais il était drôlement pressé.

À ces mots, Harry fut persuadé que l'espion était en ce moment même en présence de Lord Voldemort et de ses partisans. Draco s'avança alors jusqu'à lui, son regard orageux plongé dans le sien.

- Pourquoi Snape t'enseigne-t-il l'Occlumancie? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Harry se dit qu'au point où ils étaient rendu, il était inutile de lui en cacher davantage.

- Pour empêcher Voldemort de pénétrer mon esprit.

Malfoy eut un mouvement brusque en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant. En effet, par la suite, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Tu me montres? fit-il sur un ton de défi.

- Quoi? lança Harry, pris au dépourvu.

- Tu me montres comment tu t'en sors?

- Euh.. Je ne crois pas que...

Harry n'avait pas très envie de se faire fouiller la tête par Malfoy, mais ce-dernier insista.

- Laisse-moi t'aider.

Ses yeux d'un bleu froid presque gris semblèrent l'implorer et comme Harry ne disait toujours rien, Malfoy recula de quelques pas et leva sa baguette.

- Allez! Concentre-toi sur moi. Essaye de me repousser.

Il laissa le temps à Harry de faire le vide dans son esprit, puis il lança:

- _Legilimens! _

Harry était recroquevillé dans son placard pendant que l'oncle Vernon le bourrait de coups... Ses parents lui faisaient des sourires à travers un miroir... Il était étendu dans sa chambre à Privet Drive en fixant le plafond à travers les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage...

Malfoy arrêta lui-même le sortilège, un air troublé sur son visage.

- Harry, je... Je ne voulais... Je ne savais pas...

On aurait dit que les mots sortaient difficilement de sa bouche. Ses traits étaient figés dans une expression que Harry ne lui avait jamais vu. Un mélange de regrets et de...

- Si j'avais su, je t'assure que... souffla-t-il d'un ton désolé. Snape a tout vu ça?

Harry acquiessa silencieusement, trop embarrassé pour placer un mot. Malfoy se rapprocha de lui, les yeux étrangement brillants. Mais à ce moment précis, le feu dans la cheminée s'embrasa et gronda. Des crépitements retentirent et les flammes devinrent vertes. Draco et Harry se figèrent, puis Severus Snape émergea en trombe de l'âtre. Son teint était livide et son regard, voilé. Il s'appuya sur son bureau légèrement chancelant. Puis, il releva la tête et les vit. Harry s'étonna de ne pas trouver l'habituel masque froid et indifférent sur son visage. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde. Lorsque son regard noir se posa sur lui, une expression de fureur peignit soudain ses traits.

**- Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor pour être dans le bureau d'un professeur sans permission, Potter! **

Harry voulut protester, mais il se retint. Voir Snape dans un tel état lui faisait presque oublier qu'il venait de lui enlever des points. Il était tremblant et Harry devina que sa rencontre avec Voldemort s'était terminée avec quelques doloris.

-** Sortez!**

- Monsieur, si je peux vous aider... tenta Harry.

Snape tourna vers lui un regard étrangement méfiant.

- Sortez tous les deux de cette pièce! répondit-il d'un ton féroce.

Draco empoigna Harry par le bras et le tira à sa suite en refermant la porte derrière eux.

* * *

à suivre...

_Oh, j'suis pas très fière de ce chapitre là... Vivement le prochain! _


	12. Chapter 12

**Reviews: ****Merci à tous de continuer à m'encourager! Désolé pour le temps que j'ai pris cette fois, mais avec les études et les travaux que je dois faire, je n'ai même plus le temps de penser convenablement. En ce moment, je suis en semaine de "relâche" et j'ai de la lecture pour une éternité!**

**Tk, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre On rentre dans l'action!**

**Yaoi Gravi Girl: Merci pour ta review. Bon, tu as raison, Harry aurait peut-être dû s'excuser pour la peine qu'il a causé à Draco. Désolé, ce détail m'a échappé. Mais je vais essayer de me reprendre! LOL Oui, Draco souffre dans cette fic, j'en suis navrée, mais c'est comme ça! Et Severus a crié sur Harry et Draco tout simplement parce que c'est Severus et qu'il n'aime pas se faire surprendre dans son intimité. Lui qui se croyait seul. XD Tk, je te rassure, je ne caserai pas Draco avec un autre personnage pas rapport. **

**Grispoils: Merci pour ton commentaire positif. Je crois que tu vas aimer ce chapitre-ci! loool**

**Kokoroyume: Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme. Je suis impatiente de voir ta réaction à la fin de ce chapitre! **

**Adenoide: lool Draco ne veut aucun mal à Harry, rassure-toi. Oui, Severus a mal réagi, mais n'oublions pas que c'est Severus!**

**Zmieyka: XDXDXD J'ai bien pensé que la réplique de Draco te ferait rire! J'ai pensé à toi en l'écrivant! XD Désolé de te décevoir, mais si tu veux un Draco qui viole un Harry, c'est pas ici que tu vas te satisfaire! Merci pour la review Bonne lecture! **

**Chapitre 12**

L'ambiance de Noël régnait dans tout le château et tous semblaient avoir l'esprit à la fête. Harry aurait bien aimé pouvoir se réjouir avec les autres de l'approche des vacances, mais, pour lui, ces vacances promettaient d'être bien longues. Ron rentrait au Terrier où même Charlie et Bill allaient être présents. Mrs Weasley avait bien insisté pour qu'il vienne aussi, mais Harry ne voulait pas leur faire perdre l'occasion d'être tous réunis en famille pour une fois. Et puis Snape, au grand effarement de Ron, l'avait prévenu que les cours d'occlumancie ne seraient pas suspendus durant les vacances. Quant à Hermione, ses parents l'emmenaient passer les vacances en Espagne. Même Malfoy rentrait chez lui. Son père était à Azkaban et il ne pouvait laisser sa mère seule pour Noël. Dean, Seamus et Neville rentraient également chez eux. Avec le retour de Voldemort, il était compréhensible que les parents souhaitaient avoir leurs enfants auprès d'eux. Harry se retrouverait donc seul.

Si seulement Sirius était encore vivant. Il aurait pu passer un bon Noël en sa compagnie... Il lui paraissait presque risible qu'autour de lui, les gens s'amusent alors que Sirius n'était plus là... Lorsque le jour du départ arriva, Harry regarda ses amis, le coeur lourd, s'éloigner dans les calèches tirées par les Sombrals.

Dans la Grande Salle à Poudlard, les douzes sapins avaient été somptueusement décorés et les elfes de maisons s'étaient surpassés pour préparer des mets aux fumets délectants. Des guirlandes et des branches de guis égayaient les corridors et des glaçons pendaient aux rampes d'escaliers, alors que des flocons de neige artificielle recouvraient les sapins et la cheminée de la salle commune. Les seuls élèves qui restaient à Poudlard durant les vacances, étaient quelques Poufsouffle, deux Serdaigle de troisième années et un Serpentard de septième années à la mine sombre. Les grandes tables avaient été entassées dans un coin de la salle, ne laissant la place que pour une seule, disposée au centre de la pièce. Comme ils étaient très peu à rester au château, il aurait été absurde d'utiliser plusieurs tables. À dix-neuf heure, la soirée avant la veile de Noël, Harry fut contraint de descendre dans les cachots de Snape pour son habituelle séance d'occlumancie.

- Tu devrais être fier, sale petit insolent! C'est un honneur qui t'es fait! criait Bellatrix Lestrange, éclaboussant son couvert de postillons.

Draco resta silencieux, le visage figé dans une expression de froideur typique du directeur des Serpentard. Il risqua un rapide coup d'oeil vers sa mère de l'autre côté de la table. Narcissa, le teint aussi pâle que son fils, gardait le regard baissé sur son assiette. Bellatrix revint brusquement à la charge.

- Tu es l'unique héritier de ton père! C'est toi qui as à prendre sa place et à faire honneur aux Malfoy! Tu ne peux pas refuser. À ta place, j'aurais été fière d'avoir été choisi par le maître!

- Vous n'essayez pas, Potter! Vous me laisser entrer trop loin dans vos souvenirs! cria Snape, alors qu'Harry s'effondrait pour la énième fois. Je vous ai dit de fermer votre esprit, gronda-t-il férocement. De vous purger de toutes émotions. Mais vous n'avez aucun contrôle de vous-même! Tel père, tel fils, Potter!

**- Fermez-là!**

Snape se figea. Harry était conscient d'avoir franchi les limites, mais une colère, une fureur comme il n'en avait jamais connu coulait dans ses veines. Harry sentit tous ses muscles se tendre et une vague de violence féroce et indescriptible qui n'avait rien à voir avec Snape s'empara de lui. Une intense aura d'énergie magique l'entoura soudain. Les traits de son visage prirent une expression que Snape ne lui avait jamais connu.

Severus réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il aperçu les iris vertes du garçon virées furieusement en un rouge flamboyant.

- Severus...

Snape se figea. Ce n'était pas la voix du gamin. Ou plutôt si. Mais effroyablement froide et aiguë. Une voix qui, depuis longtemps, il avait l'habitude d'entendre. Pendant un instant, il n'osa pas le croire. Mais lorsque l'enfant ouvrit la bouche, laissant échapper un flot de paroles, il fut bien obligé d'admettre ses propres doutes. Lord Voldemort possédait l'esprit de Harry Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait en son pouvoir, et lui, Severus Snape ne pouvait rien y faire. À cet instant, un frisson parcoura le corps de l'ex-mangemort et son coeur se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine.

- Severus... Incline-toi devant ton maître, cracha le Lord à travers la bouche innocente de l'enfant.

Severus posa un genou au sol, la tête basse, pas encore remit de sa torpeur.

- Severus... fit la voix glaciale d'un ton caressant. Amène-le moi. Amène-moi le garçon. Que je le tue comme il se doit.

Severus sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

- Sous le nez de Dumbledore, maître?

Harry éclata de rire. Mais ce fut le rire froid et cruel du Lord qui résonna violement dans la pièce.

- Ah, Severus... Mon cher ami si fidèle... À partir de ce soir, tu quittes Poudlard et tu rejoindras les rangs avec les autres mangemorts. Tu n'auras plus à te préoccuper de ce vieux fou amoureux des moldus. Ce soir, la prophétie sera accomplie et plus jamais personne ne contestera mon pouvoir.

Une nouvelle vague de frisson secoua le corps de Severus. Que devait-il faire? Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le moment était venu, bien que Snape n'aurait jamais cru qu'il arriverait si tôt. Le moment où il devrait agir, mettant ainsi fin, après tout ce temps, à son rôle d'espion. L'homme se releva alors lentement, le visage insondable. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement lorsqu'il leva sa baguette vers l'enfant devant lui.

- M'entendez-vous, Potter?

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit où les iris écarlates de l'enfant vrillèrent ceux de l'espion.

- _POTTER!_

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce et l'ombre d'une émotion passa furtivement sur son visage.

- Ce pourrait-il que tu te sois lassé de me servir, Severus?

Harry leva son bras.

- _Endoloris!_

Severus s'écroula sur le sol froid, le corps secoué de spasmes incontrôlables. Aucun cris ne franchirent ses lèvres, cependant. Après un moment, le Lord annula le sortilège et observa l'homme qui se relevait déjà, un masque de froideur sur son visage.

- Je suis déçu, Severus... Pendant tout ce temps où je croyais que tu m'étais dévoué!

Le Lord tremblait de fureur et l'aura d'énergie devint plus puissante autour de lui.

- **Tu sais comment je punis les traîtres! **cracha-t-il.

Harry, ou plutôt Voldemort, empoigna fermement Snape par la gorge et le fit s'agenouiller face à lui.

- Tu ne me sers plus à rien, désormais! _Endoloris!_

Pour la seconde fois, l'homme s'effondra de douleur, une plainte étouffée s'échappant de ses lèvres. La douleur iradiait son corps et Snape crut qu'il allait s'évanouir quand le sortilège prit brusquement fin. Haletant, l'homme releva la tête pour voir le corps du garçon secoué de tremblements. On aurait dit que le mage noir avait de plus en plus de difficulté à contrôler le corps de l'enfant. Ce-dernier menait un rude combat intérieur, tandis qu'une douleur sourde et cuisante s'insuffla dans l'âme de Voldemort.

- Potter, tenta Severus d'une voix basse, son corps légèrement tremblant sous la souffrance qu'il avait dû subir. Ne le laissez pas vous contrôler. Fermez votre esprit...

Voldemort luttait férocement contre Harry. Le corps de celui-ci s'affala par-terre non loin de Severus, haletant et secoué de violentes convulsions. Des grognements de douleur et de rage s'échappaient de ses mâchoires serrées pendant que des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Dans un dernier ressort, il pointa sa baguette sur l'homme devant lui.

- _Avada... _

La stupeur se lisait sur le visage de Snape.

- Harry... murmura-t-il.

Dans un soubresaut, Harry lâcha sa baguette qui roula par-terre. Puis, il s'écroula à nouveau face contre terre, immobile. Un silence tomba sur la pièce où seul la respiration de l'enfant était audible.

Son corps entier le faisait souffrir. La douleur à sa cicatrice s'était un peu estompé, mais persistait toujours. Des larmes qu'il ne pouvait retenir continuaient de couler gravement sur son visage. Il avait attaqué Snape. Il l'avait presque _tué_! Harry se redressa en prenant appuie sur ses bras flageolants et plongea son regard brouillé de larmes dans celui de son professeur. Il aperçut pendant un quart de seconde la frayeur et l'inquiètude se refléter dans ses profondes onyx noires avant que l'homme ne remette son masque d'indifférence. Son teint était devenu couleur craie. Et Harry se sentit soudain très mal. Tout était de sa faute. À cause de lui, Snape avait perdu sa couverture et l'Ordre avait perdu une source d'information vitale... Mais Harry se rappela soudain de quelque chose de beaucoup plus important qui lui fit oublier tout le reste.

- Voldemort est à Pré-au-Lard! Je l'ai vu dans son esprit!

Les yeux de Snape étincellèrent. Il se releva promptement et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau quand celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant le passage à deux mangemorts vêtus de noir de la tête aux pieds et à... Greyback.

Harry se remit sur ses pieds, le plus rapidement qu'il put. Le loup-garou dévoila ses crocs dans un grognement menaçant pendant que les deux mangemorts, baguettes levées, pénétrèrent dans la pièce d'un air victorieux. Harry brandit sa propre baguette, mais Snape se plaça aussitôt entre eux. Des sorts fusèrent de toutes parts. Harry dû se pencher de côté pour éviter un éclair de lumière rouge. Snape les défendait tant bien que mal, tandis que les bocaux sur les étagères volaient en éclats, répandant leur contenu visqueux sur le sol. Harry lança un sortilège de confusion sur l'un des mangemorts, mais celui-ci se mit à lancer des sorts un peu partout sans pouvoir viser convenablement. En un éclair, Greyback passa près de Snape et se retrouva face à Harry qui, le souffle court, s'écria:

- _Expelliarmus!_

Mais le sortilège eut l'effet d'un léger chatouillis, alors que le lycanthrope coinça Harry contre le mur. Un filet de bave dégoulinait entre ses canines.

Pendant que Nott, toujours confus, ensorcelait Avery, Severus se retourna vers le loup-garou et brandit fermement sa baguette. Aussitôt, Greyback poussa un hurlement déchirant quand son sang gicla de son dos, puis il s'écroula à moitié, se contorsionnant de douleur.

- Partez d'ici, Potter! Retournez au Quartier Général de l'Ordre!

- Mais...

- _**Fuiyez!**_

Harry se précipita vers la cheminée. Entre temps, Nott et Avery étaient de nouveau apte au duel et Severus lança un sort qui atteignit Nott et sembla l'aveugler. Avery se précipita sur Harry dans un cri de guerre, mais Snape lui jeta un _stupéfix _qui le frappa de plein fouet.

Snape eut tout juste le temps de lancer un _mufliato_ que Nott ressurgit derrière lui. Harry se précipita dans l'âtre, une poignée de poudre de cheminette serrée dans son poing. Snape avait lancé un sort pour que les mangemorts ne puissent entendre sa destination. Les deux sorciers étaient toujours en plein duel. Harry hésita. Il voulait aider Snape. Après tout, c'était de sa faute et...

- _Harry! _

La voix de son professeur résonna à ses oreilles et vrilla son coeur. Il laissa échapper la poudre et aussitôt une montée de flammes vertes l'entoura.

- 12 Square Grimmaurd!

Puis, il se sentit aspiré par un immense tourbillon en se mettant à tournoyer. La dernière image qu'il vit fut celle de Snape replié sur lui-même sous l'effet du sortilège _doloris_.

À suivre...


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviews:**

**Merci beaucoup à tous pour votre soutiens et vos commentaires!!! Ne vous en faites pas pour les délais de temps un peu trop long à mon goût. Ce n'est PAS signe que j'abandonne. Bon, désolé pour ce chapitre un peu... explicatif. Mais les explications, on peut pas s'en passer elles doivent venir un moment donné.**

**Jenni944: Oui, oui. Harry était bien à Poudlard dans le bureau de Severus avant qu'il ne parte avec la poudre de cheminette. **

**Adenoide: Pour apprendre, il faut connaître nos erreurs. Si Severus rabaisse ses élèves, c'est pour leur montrer là où ils ont tort, afin qu'ils travaillent plus sur ce point. Hmm, oui. Narcissa est pour Voldemort, mais elle a d'abord et avant tout peur pour son fils. **

**Yaoi Gravi Girl: MOUAHAHAH!!! J'aime faire tenir le suspense! **

**Grispoils: LOOL Tout le monde s'inquiète! Oui, tu as raison. D'habitude Voldemort ne peut qu'envoyer des visions à Harry et non le posséder. La réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre-ci. **

**Kokoroyume: Merci pour ton commentaire! Ça m'a fait plaisir! **

**Chapitre 13**

Harry sortit de la cheminée dans un tourbillon de cendre, perdit l'équilibre et tomba durement sur le carrelage de la cuisine Square Grimmaurd. Aussitôt, deux bras l'empoignèrent et le relevèrent. Harry reconnut à l'instant la chevelure d'un rose criard et fut presque aveuglé.

- Ça va, Harry? lui demanda Tonks. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est Dumbledore qui t'envoies?

Son ton était de plus en plus inquiet et Harry mit quelques secondes pour enfin retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Snape... Les Mangemorts... Ils sont à Poudlard! Dans le bureau de Snape! Il a besoin d'aide! Voldemort a découvert qu'il était de notre côté!

Tonks écarquilla les yeux sous le coups de l'émotion.

- Tu es vraiment sûr, Harry? Mais... Comment les Mangemorts auraient-ils pu entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école?! Plus du tiers de l'Ordre sécurise les entrées! Maugrey et Kingsley sont... Bon, j'y vais! dit-elle soudain d'une voix forte.

Des sorciers, que Harry ne connaissait pas, attablés à la table devant des piles de parchemins s'empressèrent de tout ranger et se levèrent pour accompagner Tonks dans l'âtre dont les flammes viraient déjà au vert. En un instant, ils étaient tous partis.

Un membre de l'Ordre voulut emmener Harry dans une chambre à l'étage afin qu'il puisse prendre du repos, mais le Gryffondor insista pour rester. Tout au moins jusqu'à ce Tonks et les autres reviennent. Il s'installa dans un vieux sofa grinçant où il pouvait surveiller la cheminée pendant que des membres se chargeaient de contacter Dumbledore. Puis, une sorcière à la grande tignasse hirsute lui apporta une légère couverture, un morceau de chocolat et même un peu de Bièraubeurre.

Le temps passa et Harry attendait.

Une heure plus tard, Harry regardait toujours les flammes et les braises. Pourquoi cela prenait-il tant de temps? Combien de Mangemorts s'étaient introduit dans le château? Quelqu'un était-il mort? Son estomac se noua à cette pensée. Voldemort avait-il réussi à tuer Snape? Harry trouvait insupportable l'idée de rester là à ne rien faire et à attendre. Il espérait ardemment que les membres de l'Ordre soient arrivés à temps pour maîtriser la situation. Autrement, il préférait ne pas y penser...

Une heure et demie après le départ de Tonks et des autres, des sons se firent enfin entendre dans la cheminée. Puis des voix murmurèrent dans la pièce sombre.

- Doucement...

- Portez le par ici.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était presque endormi sous la chaleur réconfortante de sa couverture. Il se frotta les yeux derrière ses lunettes, puis il aperçut la barbe argentée de Dumbledore, la tignasse rose vif de Tonks, l'oeil magique de Maugrey qui tournait en tout sens et finalement un brancard qui flottait entre eux dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Harry sentit aussitôt son estomac descendre comme une pierre. Il y avait donc un blessé, peut-être même un mort... Il n'osait pas se lever. Il ne voulait pas voir qui c'était. Mais lorsque les membres de l'Ordre traversèrent la pièce, l'air sinistre, il crut apercevoir entre deux personnes une silhouette aux cheveux noirs immobile sur le brancard. Le coeur de Harry fit un bond. Il tourna son regard vers Dumbledore qui était resté près de la cheminée et fut surpris de constater à quel point l'homme avait l'air vieux et las.

- Professeur... Que s'est-il passé? Est-ce que Snape...?

Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge et Dumbledore fit apparaître un pouf près de Harry et s'y installa. Ses traits semblaient étrangement tirés.

- Le _professeur_ Snape sera remis sur pied dans peu de temps, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Les membres de l'Ordre sont arrivés à temps. Mais les Mangemorts sont parvenus à s'enfuir d'une façon assez ingénieuse, je dois l'admettre.

- Et Voldemort?

- Il n'a pas pénétré dans l'enceinte et je doute fort qu'il soit encore à Pré-au-Lard au moment où nous parlons. Des Aurors garderont le village toute la nuit pour s'assurer que la menace est belle et bien écartée.

- Comment sont-ils entrés, professeur?

- J'ai eu une petite conversation, commença Dumbledore toujours aussi calme, avec le propriétaire de Honeydukes qui m'a confié que la porte de son commerce avait été forcée. Le professeur Lupin m'avait déjà prévenu au début de l'année à propos d'un passage secret qui relierait la cave de Honeydukes à la statue de la sorcière borgne au deuxième étage. Les Mangemorts avaient bien prévus leur coup. La moitié d'entre eux sont partis incendier le café de Madame Pieddodu, créant ainsi une diversion efficace. La moitié des Aurors se sont précipités pour tenter de maîtriser l'incendie et secourir les victimes. Un Auror est resté pour garder l'entrée du passage. Malheureusement, poursuivit Dumbledore, un Mangemort l'a attaqué par derrière. On a retrouvé la pauvre Emmeline Vance évanouie à quelques mètres de la boutique et elle a été immédiatement transférée à Ste-Mangouste compte tenue de ses blessures.

Dumbledore se tut et regarda le feu qui grondaient dans la cheminée. Le reflets des flammes dansait sur son visage en donnant l'impression que ses rides s'étaient creusées. Il avait l'air encore plus vieux. Au fond de lui, Harry bouillait de haine. Il savait que c'était Queudver qui avait révélé à Voldemort l'emplacement d'un passage secret qui permettait d'accéder au château. Qui d'autre connaissait ce passage à part lui et les Mauraudeurs?

- Maintenant Harry, dit soudain Dumbledore en le regardant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est réellement passé pendant ton cours d'occlumancie avec le professeur Snape.

Harry lui expliqua alors comment Voldemort avait pris possession de son corps, comment il avait découvert que Snape le trahissait et qu'il avait tenté de le tuer par la suite à travers le corps de Harry. Dumbledore l'écouta attentivement sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer douloureusement lorsqu'il termina son récit. Il baissa le regard, et aussitôt, Dumbledore posa sa main sur son bras et son regard bleu derrière ses lunettes brilla intensement.

- Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable, Harry. Pas une seule seconde, dit-il gravement. Tu comprends?

Harry acquiessa même si au fond de lui il se sentait mal. Dumbledore dût le remarquer, car il ajouta:

-Ce soir, tu as sauvé la vie du professeur Snape. Et je t'en remercie infiniemment, Harry.

- Mais Voldemort s'est aperçu que...

- Harry, cela est une chose qui devait inévitablement se produire à un moment où à un autre. Ce n'est aucunement de ta faute. Tu as fait tout ton possible pour combattre Voldemort et je suis fier de toi.

Mais Dumbledore pouvait bien dire tout ce qu'il voulait; Harry était persuadé que c'était de sa faute. S'il n'était pas aussi mauvais, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Et il était certain que Snape allait le lui faire savoir assez vite... Mais pour l'instant, un autre question lui torturait l'esprit.

- Comment Voldemort a-t-il fait pour prendre de mon corps, Monsieur? Il n'était pas à Poudlard...

- Nous ne pouvons faire que des suppositions. Vois-tu Harry, je crois que lorsque Voldemort a retrouvé son corps grâce à ton sang, il y a de cela près de deux ans, le lien qui vous unissait déjà s'est renforcit davantage. Lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que tu pouvais ressentir ses émotions et même voir à travers son âme -rappelles-toi l'attaque de Monsieur Weasley, l'an dernier- Voldemort a dû penser que les rôles pourraient s'inverser. Le contact visuel était inutile pour vous deux. Je suis désolé de te le dire, Harry, mais depuis la mort de Sirius, ton esprit est plutôt vulnérable et Voldemort est un sorcier très puissant... C'était le souhait de Voldemort de te voir aussi faible Harry. Cela lui facilitait la tâche, comprends-tu?

Harry acquiessa lentement. Pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait été qu'un pion?

- C'est pourquoi le professeur Snape a augmenté la fréquence de tes cours, ajouta le directeur. Il espérait que tu apprennes plus vite et qu'ainsi une telle chose ne se produise pas.

- Mais ça n'a pas marché...

Un long moment ne s'écoula avant que l'un des deux ne parle. Harry se sentait encore plus mal. Savoir que Snape avait fait tout cela pour lui... Il avait l'impression que sa culpabilité lui pesait sur les épaules.

- Puis-je retourner à Poudlard, professeur?

Dumbledore reposa son regard sur lui, d'un air désolé.

- Je suis navré, Harry, mais je crois qu'il serait plus prudent que tu restes ici avec le professeur Snape. Tout au moins jusqu'à ce que les vacances se terminent. Ensuite, nous verrons. Tu comprendras, j'en suis sûre, que c'est pour votre sécurité à tous les deux. Il serait plus sûr que vous restiez ici pour le moment. Voldemort ne peux vous y trouver.

Harry ne rajouta rien. Il savait que ça ne mènerait à rien. Même s'il détestait cet endroit qui lui rappelait tant Sirius, il devrait s'y faire pour quelques semaines. Dumbledore jeta un oeil à l'horloge accrochée au mur et laissa échapper un soupir.

- Si tu n'as pas d'autres questions, Harry...

Mais Harry avait encore une question.

- Croyez-vous que Voldemort reprendra le contrôle de mon corps, Monsieur?

Un long silence s'ensuivit où l'on entendait seulement les braises crépiter entre les bûches.

- Je crois, Harry, qu'il est possible qu'il tente de recommencer. Cependant, souviens-toi que, grâce à l'amour que tu possèdes en toi Harry et dont Voldemort est totalement dépourvu, il ne peut posséder ton âme indéfiniment sous peine de se détruire lui-même. Je ne crois pas, vois-tu, que tu ais besoin de t'inquièter à ce sujet. Le professeur Snape saura réagir si cela se reproduit.

Harry se sentait malgré tout un peu mieux. Parler avec Dumbledore lui avait fait du bien.

- Et maintenant, ajouta-t-il, je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil te ferait le plus grand bien.

En effet, Harry se sentait aussi épuisé que s'il venait de traverser Londres en traînant son cousin Dudley sur son dos. Le directeur se leva et se plaça devant l'âtre avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers Harry.

- Pour terminer sur une note plus joyeuse, je te souhaite un joyeux Noël! dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Puis, il ajouta le regard pétillant, faisant sourire Harry:

- Ah, je me vois déjà avec une nouvelle paire de chausettes bien chaudes!

Il sourit et adressa un clin d'oeil à Harry, puis disparut dans la cheminée.

Harry monta à tâton jusqu'à la chambre qu'on lui avait indiqué, ouvrit la porte et entra. La pièce était complètement plongée dans les ténèbres. Au pied d'un lit, il distingua ses bagages et sa chouette Hedwige endormit, la tête enfouie dans ses plumes. Et de l'autre côté de la pièce...

Harry crut qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque.

Quelqu'un était allongé dans le deuxième lit.

C'était Snape.

Quoi??! Ils devraient partager une chambre à deux?! Dumbledore était devenu complètement fou!!!

Pendant un instant, Harry crut qu'il avait réveiller l'homme, mais en fait celui-ci ne bronchait même pas. Harry ignorait jusqu'à quel point il était blessé, et franchement il n'avait aucune de s'approcher. Il se dirigea vers son lit sur la pointe des pieds en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il enfila son pyjama et se coucha. Sa cicatrice commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal.

Elle picotait.

Elle brûlait... Haletant et couvert de sueur, Harry s'efforça de ne laisser aucun son sortir de sa bouche.

_- Endoloris!_

Draco s'affala au sol, le corps secoué de spasmes. Ses yeux brouillés par les larmes ne distinguaient pas la silhouette qui s'avançait près de lui. Une ombre se pencha et de longs doigts minces et froids lui relevèrent le menton jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de yeux rouges toisa son regard. Malgré la douleur qui engourdissait ses membres, Draco parvint à fermer étroitement son esprit. Voldemort esquissa un sourire.

- Draco... lâcha-t-il en un souffle glacé. Cette nuit sera un honneur pour toi. L'honneur d'être mon serviteur. Un serviteur fidèle, j'ose espérer.

À quelques pas derrière, les Mangemorts ricanèrent, mais un coup d'oeil perçant du Lord les fit taire aussitôt.

- Lucius serait fier de toi, n'est-ce pas? poursuivit le Lord en se retournant vers Draco.

Autour d'eux, les Mangemorts frémirent d'excitation et d'appréhension.

- Es-tu prêt, Draco?

Le mage noir le fixa, un avide et féroce sur son visage de serpent. Draco avait-il le choix? C'était vivre ou mourir. Il repira un bon coup.

- Je suis prêt, maître, répondit-il d'une voix ferme.

Un grand sourire fendit le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ella avait rempli sa mission.

- **Debout! **cria le Lord en lâchant le visage du garçon.

Draco se releva péniblement, et durant une fraction de seconde peut-être, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Harry Potter. Il regrettait de ne pas être aussi courageux que lui... Il regrettait de ne pas avoir le choix de son avenir... Mais il effaça bien vite ces pensées de son esprit avant qu'elles ne mènent à sa perte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres empoigna son bras gauche avec force et releva sa manche au-dessus de son avant-bras. Il pressa sa baguette contre sa peau en murmurant une formule que Draco ne parvint pas à saisir, car la douleur sourde qui se répandait dans son bras, puis dans son épaule lui montait à présent jusqu'au cerveau. Il serra les mâchoires, s'efforçant de ne pas crier. Après un moment qui lui sembla interminable, le Lord relâcha sa prise et Draco la vit.

Noire et nette.

La Marque des Ténèbres était encrée sur son avant-bras.

à suivre...


	14. Chapter 14

**Reviews:**

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews. Je suis désolée du temps que cela a pris, mais je n'ai même plus une minute à moi ces temps-ci. Je fais du mieux que je peux. Et je vais terminer cette fic, ne vous en faites pas! **

**Yaoi Gravi Girl: Non, Harry n'a pas vu ce qui s'est passé entre Draco et Voldemort. Cela aurait pu être possible, c'est vrai. Mais il n'a rien vu. **

**Dalou28: Merci pour tes reviews. Pour les fautes d'orthographes, je sais, il y en a sûrement beaucoup. Tu dois comprendre que j'écris pour le plaisir et qu'avec le peu de temps libre que j'ai, je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps en correction. Mais je viens tout juste de réparer mon correcteur word, alors ça devrait aider un peu. Que veux-tu dire, je fais des erreurs sur le sens des mots??? Oo J'écris le mot juste, et si parfois, une formulation peut sembler bizarre, c'est qu'elle est voulu pour imager le texte. Mais si tu as un exemple d'erreur sur le sens des mots en tête, je serais ravie de le connaître pour vérifier si bel et bien il s'agit d'une erreur. Pourquoi trouves-tu curieux que je parle d'Harry en tant qu'enfant? Car c'est bien ce qu'il est, comparé à Severus si on regarde la différence d'âge. Je ne sais pas si tu faisais référence à cela, mais je ne ferai jamais une fic où Harry est le dominant du couple. Oui, je viens de me rendre compte que lorsque je séparais les scènes, ça n'apparaissaient pas sur le site. -- Je vais trouver autre chose!**

**  
**

**Grispoils: XD Oui, tu as raison, c'est qu'on appelle des vacances de rêves! Merci pour ta review! **

**  
**

**Zmieyka: Oui, c'est grand Square Grimmaurd, mais les autres chambres sont occupées par les Membre de l'Ordre qui ne retournent pas toujours chez eux comme Tonks par exemple.**

**Chapitre 14**

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry mit un moment à se rappeler la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas à Poudlard. Aussitôt que les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, il tourna la tête vers l'autre extrémité de la pièce où dormait Snape. L'homme était immobile et ne semblait pas avoir bougé depuis la nuit dernière. Son visage était tourné vers le mur et Harry ne pouvait voir son expression. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de déterminer jusqu'à quel point il était blessé. Une mince partie du ciel gris était visible à travers les rideaux sales dont les Doxys avaient pris quelques bouchées. Harry s'efforça de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Snape. Il imaginait déjà sa réaction lorsqu'il découvrirait qu'il partageait la même chambre.

Harry se redressa sur son matelas et aperçut au pied de son lit une pile de cadeaux. Il avait peine à y croire avec tous les évènements de la nuit précédentes, mais c'était bel et bien Noël. Il entreprit d'ouvrir le plus silencieusement possible le premier paquet qui se présentait à lui. Il était de la part de Ron et renfermait une énorme boîtes de produits _Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux_ portant le sigle des jumeaux Weasley. Le deuxième paquet venait d'Hermione. Elle lui avait offert _Sortilèges et Maléfices: des Temps Anciens à Aujourd'hui. _Harry observa un moment la couverture sobre du livre. Il pourrait se révéler très utile... Mrs.Weasley lui avait tricoté un pull en laine vert qui mettait ses yeux en valeur et lui avait envoyé une dizaine de petits pâtés. Quant à Dobby, il lui avait offert une superbe écharpe de laine d'un rouge très gryffondorien. Et même Draco lui avait offert une boîte de Fondant du Chaudron avec un paquet de Suçacides. Mais ce qui toucha le plus Harry fut le cadeau de la part de Hagrid. Lorsqu'il l'eut ouvert, il avait d'abord cru se retrouver avec un autre et tout aussi terrifiant _Monstrueux Livre des Monstres_, mais en le retournant, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était qu'un cadre. En le regardant attentivement, Harry remarqua ses parents lui faire des signes de la main. Puis, il y avait Hagrid lui-même qui lui souriait et qui prenait tout le coin gauche du cadre. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait également Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione avec le reste de la famille Weasley qui lui faisaient de grand signe de la main. Un peu plus bas, Harry reconnut Remus Lupin. Il y avait même Draco Malfoy qui lui souriait! Et Harry l'aperçut. Séduisant malgré son visage émacié et ses longs cheveux noirs. Sirius lui souriait d'un air chaleureux. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Quand cette photo avait-elle été prise? Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, Harry remarqua un bout de parchemin dans l'emballage et entreprit de déchiffrer l'écriture grossière et familière.

_Harry,_

_Joyeux Nowel! _

_J'espère que tu as aimé ton cadeau. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à assembler les morceaux, mais heureusement on m'a fourni une aide précieuse. Tu comprends, il s'agit de plusieurs photos disposées ensemble pour n'en former qu'une seule. Je crois que chez les Moldus, on appelle ça un montarge ou quelque chose comme ça... J'y ai placé tous tes amis. Mais j'ai fais le cadre un peu plus grand au cas où tu voudrais rajouter quelques personnes._

_On m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé... Surtout prends soin de toi, Harry. On se reverra à Poudlard!_

_Amitié, _

_Hagrid_

Harry tourna à nouveau son attention sur le montage photo, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il se demandait comment Hagrid était au courant pour Draco et lui, et il se doutait que Dumbledore ne soit pas totalement étranger à l'aide dont Hagrid avait bénéficié. Un coup d'œil au cadran posé sur la table de nuit lui indiqua qu'il était huit heures trente.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans la salle à manger Square Grimmaurd, Harry aperçut Tonks à la table, une tasse de café entre les mains. Les Membres de l'Ordre devaient déjà être tous partis. Harry s'avança pour prendre une chaise. Il n'avait pas très faim. Non seulement il était coincé ici pour les vacances, mais en plus, il serait coincé avec Snape! Harry se demandait si Dumbledore ne commettait pas une erreur...

- Bonjour, Harry!

- Bonjour, Tonks, répondit-il en s'assoyant à la table devant une assiette remplie de toast, bien que la nourriture le répugnait toujours autant.

- Harry, ça t'ennuierait si... si tu pouvais surveiller le professeur Snape? Je dois retourner à mon poste pour la journée et... enfin, il n'y aura personne d'autre dans la maison jusqu'à ce soir.

Elle se leva pour se préparer à partir, l'air occupé.

- Seulement, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Tu n'auras qu'à veiller à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Rien de grave... Mais il faudrait peut-être mieux qu'il reste au lit et ses blessures doivent être nettoyées tous les quatre heures.

Harry était trop stupéfait pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

- Je suis désolé si tu dois partager ta chambre avec lui, continua Tonks sans reprendre son souffle. Il est peut-être un peu désagréable, mais toutes les autres chambres sont prises, alors...

Harry hocha la tête encore trop confus pour ouvrir la bouche.

- Bon alors, j'y vais! Passe un bon Noël! lança Tonks d'un ton précipité.

Et elle disparut étrangement vite dans un nuage de cendre par la poudre de cheminette. Harry resta seul dans la salle à manger. Le silence s'alourdissait, s'épaississaient. Il devait surveiller Snape... Quelque chose lui disait que le maître des potions ne serait pas de cet avis. En fait, Harry avait plutôt l'intention de se tenir le plus éloigné possible de l'homme. Étant donné que c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait perdu son rôle d'espion, il était convaincu qu'il lui en voudrait jusqu'à sa mort... Ce serait un miracle si Dumbledore arrivait à la fin des vacances et le retrouverait encore vivant et apte à retourner à Poudlard, pensa-t-il avec un sourire amer. Oui, Snape allait lui faire payer...

Après avoir avalé un verre de jus de citrouille et quelques bouchées de pain, Harry monta à l'étage et se figea lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de leur chambre. _Leur _chambre... Cela sonnait un peu étrange aux oreilles de Harry. Il n'osait pas entrer de peur de trouver son professeur dans une pose délicate. Devait-il cogner ou attendre tout simplement qu'il sorte? Tonks lui avait bien dit qu'il devait rester au lit. Il colla son oreille contre la porte. Tout était silencieux et laissait croire que l'homme dormait encore. Après un long moment d'hésitation, il se décida finalement à frapper le plus légèrement possible et à tourner doucement la poignée. La pièce était encore sombre comme lorsqu'il était descendu quelques minutes plus tôt. Apparemment, Snape était toujours endormit. Harry s'avança doucement dans la pièce sans faire de bruit et ouvrit légèrement les rideaux, faisant entrer une faible lumière cru. Dehors, le ciel était d'un blanc-gris froid. De la glace entourait le cadre de la fenêtre. Frissonnant, Harry revint vers le centre de la pièce. Il prit la chaise d'un vieux bureau miteux et se plaça près du lit de Snape en attendant patiemment.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Harry profita de cet instant de calme et de paix pour mieux détailler son professeur. Son expression paraissait détendu. Rien à voir avec le masque de sévérité et de dégoût qu'il portait habituellement. Après un moment, il se sentit ridicule. Que dirait Snape s'il se réveillait et voyait Harry, assis là à le regarder de cet air stupide?

Lorsqu'il fut près de midi, Harry commença à se sentir un peu raide. Il pensa qu'il devrait peut-être réveiller Snape. Ça lui ferait peut-être du bien de manger un peu, pensa Harry. Il s'approcha alors lentement du lit et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. Son cœur tonnait dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris à Dumbledore de le laisser seul avec ce bâtard graisseux? Mais aussitôt eut-il cette pensée qu'il se souvint comment Snape avait crié son prénom la veille. Juste avant qu'il ne quitte son bureau. Oui, il devait l'admettre, Snape l'avait protégé. Mais il avait surtout hurlé son nom... Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu employer ce ton. Il avait semblé si désespéré... même effrayé. Et maintenant que Harry y pensait, il souvenait de la chaleur qu'il avait éprouvé en entendant Snape crier son nom. Une chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit, mais aussi une peur. Une peur froide... Il avait eu peur pour l'homme...

Snape remua sous ses couvertures, tournant le dos à Harry. Ce-dernier porta son attention sur la chevelure noire de son professeur. Et avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il tendit la main et fit glisser une mèche entre ses doigts. Il fut surprit de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas gras, mais plutôt agréablement doux et soyeux. Harry retira vivement sa main, tentant d'imaginer la tête que ferait Ron s'il le voyait en cet instant. Il ferait mieux de réveiller Snape...

- Professeur? s'entendit-il à peine murmurer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus s'éveilla de ce qui lui semblait être un long sommeil. Mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il était si bien... Dans quelques minutes, il savait qu'il devrait se lever et qu'il devrait donner un cours à des élèves sans talent... Voyons, ce matin c'était au tour de... Gryffondor? Poufsouffle? Oh, peu importe. Pour l'instant, il ne voulait profiter que du calme et de la solitude. Il avait l'impression que le lever allait être difficile. Il sentait déjà ses muscles plutôt raides et même douloureux. Étrange. Il s'apprêta à s'étirer pour mesurer l'étendue des dégâts, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul geste, un murmure étouffé presque inaudible se fit entendre derrière lui. Severus se figea. _Merlin, il n'était pas seul! _Il se retourna mollement sur lui-même en direction du bruit et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- Potter!??!

Severus se raidit soudain, son cœur faisant un bond colossal dans sa poitrine pendant que le garçon se replia légèrement sur lui-même. _Merlin, mais que faisait-il là?!_ Il réalisa soudain avec horreur qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard, qu'il ne connaissait pas cette endroit.

- Ne dites rien, Potter, fit-il lorsque l'enfant ouvrit la bouche, je crois me souvenir...

Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent alors en mémoire accompagnés d'une terrible migraine. Avery, Nott, Greyback... Voldemort avait découvert sa trahison... Combien de doloris avait-il dût endurer? Severus fixa son regard sur les murs miteux de la pièce. Le Quartier Général.

- Comment suis-je arrivé ici? demanda-t-il brusquement.

- L'Ordre est venu vous chercher, répondit Harry d'un ton précipité. Ils sont arrivés directement dans votre bureau par la cheminée, mais les Mangemorts ont réussi à s'enfuir. Vous étiez évanouis...

Severus fixa le plafond, l'air impassible. Bien sûr. C'était lui-même qui avait ordonné au gamin de partir au Q.G. Il avait donc prévenu les secours... Il imaginait qu'il devrait lui en être reconnaissant... Mais il ne dit rien. Quelque chose de plus important le préoccupait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait découvert son double jeu. Il avait perdu son rôle d'espion, perdu son utilité. En l'espace d'une nuit, sa vie avait basculée. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids énorme tombait sur ses épaules. _Salazar, qu'allait-il faire? _Il devait absolument parler à Albus. Il se redressa sur son séant et son visage se tordit de douleur. Ses muscles, devenus raides et douloureux par le sortilège _Doloris,_ protestaient et il avait l'impression que son crâne allait fendre en deux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry aperçut pour la première fois la véritable silhouette de son professeur. Il portait un mince t-shirt noir et serré aux manches courtes qui laissaient voir sur ses bras sveltes et puissants de terribles écorchures. Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il préférait ne pas imaginer ce que devait être les blessures sur le reste de son corps. Le visage de son professeur, pâle en général, tourna au blanc crayeux.

- Vous devriez rester au lit, Monsieur, fit Harry d'une voix timide comme s'il aurait voulu disparaître sous terre.

Snape maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible et comme s'il savait que de toute façon, il serait incapable de se lever, il se laissa retomber dans les couvertures.

- Vous voulez que je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner, Monsieur? demanda Harry, le visage rouge pivoine.

En guise de réponse, il eut droit à un regard meurtrier. Harry prit cela comme un oui et fila à la cuisine.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard en portant un plateau rempli de toasts, d'œufs et de bacons. Un petit déjeuner comme Mrs. Weasley aimait bien lui préparé lorsqu'il séjournait au Terrier. Il tendit le plateau à Snape, qui s'était légèrement relevé sur ses oreillers. Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement lorsqu'il vit Harry chargé de son plateau. Apparemment, Snape n'appréciait pas de ne pas pouvoir contrôler la situation. Mais il ne dit rien. Snape plaça le plateau sur ses genoux sans cesser de vriller le Gryffondor du regard et qui avait le teint légèrement rose. Puis sans un regard en arrière, Harry quitta la pièce. Il traversa le couloir, passa devant un grand miroir à la surface lézardée et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. C'était sa faute. Complètement sa faute... Snape avait perdu son utilité pour l'Ordre à cause de lui. Et l'homme le détestait maintenant plus que jamais... Bien sûr, il l'avait toujours détesté, mais Harry avait pensé... Peut-être que... si l'homme avait crié son nom de cette manière... Mais il était stupide de penser ainsi. C'était Snape. Il ne changerait jamais. Il allait très certainement passer les vacances à lui faire regretter d'exister... Bien qu'il le regrettait déjà...

Pour un jour de Noël, ce fut le pire que Harry n'ait jamais eu. Même chez les Dursley, il avait la possibilité d'être tranquille dans son placard et les Dursley, ravis, le laissaient tranquille. Mais ici, quelque soit la pièce où il se trouvait, ses pensées le conduisaient inévitablement vers Sirius... Harry était retourné dans sa chambre pendant que Snape somnolait et sans faire de bruit, il avait feuilleté les pages de _Sortilèges et Maléfices: des Temps Anciens à Aujourd'hui. _Mais il s'était vite trouvé incapable de se concentrer. Et si Voldemort reprenait le contrôle de son esprit?

Snape avait catégoriquement refusé que Harry nettoie ses blessures. Après plusieurs remarques acerbes et sarcastiques, il avait fini par se lever et se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain. Harry était resté sur son lit, plongé dans de sombres pensées, observant le cadre qu'il avait reçu de la part de Hagrid. Il écrivit aussi une lettre à Ron et Hermione leur expliquant ce qui était arrivé. Il ignorait si l'évènement avait paru dans la gazette et il préférait les rassurer avant que Mrs.Weasley ne se ronge les sangs. Harry aurait aimé envoyé une lettre à Draco et lui demander de ses nouvelles. Mais il craignait que ce soit trop risqué. Si quelqu'un interceptait sa lettre et découvrait que l'héritier Malfoy entretenait une amitié avec l'Élu... Il ne voulait pas amener de problèmes à Draco.

Un repas de Noël avait été organisé dans la salle à manger au milieu de la soirée. De la dinde était servie avec plusieurs sortes de petits pâtés que Harry n'avait jamais goûté. Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre tentaient d'oublier les malheurs des derniers jours en prenant un peu de bon temps. Toute cette allégresse remonta quelque peu le moral de Harry. Lui et Tonks, qui avait arborée une éclatante et époustouflante chevelure jaune canari aux mèches folles partant dans tous les sens, étaient assis à la table pendant qu'il tentait de lui expliquer en quoi consistait la feinte de Wronski. À l'autre bout de la table, Dedalus Diggle et Sturgis Podmore avaient commencé une partie de bataille explosive, et dans un coin de la pièce, Harry aperçut Maugrey Fol Oeil discuter avec Kingsley Shackelbolt, tandis que Elphinas Doge racontait des anecdotes hilarantes, faisant s'écrouler de rire les sorcières et les sorciers qui l'entouraient. Seul Snape ne semblait pas participer à l'hilarité générale. Assis près de la cheminée à la lueur d'un feu ronflant devant un petite table de bois ronde, un verre de whisky à la main, il fixait les flammes de ses prunelles noires et profondes. Sa tête légèrement penchée vers l'avant oscillait faiblement. Ses épaules étaient affaissées et ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage.

Lorsque Tonks se mit à rire avec Elphinas Doge, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de l'endroit où Snape était assis. Harry remarqua qu'il avait un peu trop bu, ce qui contrastait terriblement avec l'homme sévère et rationnel qu'il était habituellement.

- Professeur...

Mais Snape ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, car il n'eut aucune réaction. Il continuait de fixer les flammes d'un air absent et monotone. Puis, après un moment, il brisa le silence, maugréant d'une voix méprisante:

- ... et voilà que je me retrouve coincé ici comme un rat. Complètement inutile... Comme ce salaud de B...

- Je suis sûr que le professeur Dumbledore vous affectera dans d'autres missions toutes aussi importantes, professeur.

Harry savait ce que Snape s'était apprêté à dire et l'avait aussitôt interrompu, ne voulant pas entendre parler de Sirius de cette manière. Snape resta silencieux un moment, le regard toujours aussi fixe.

- Qu'en savez-vous, Potter? souffla-t-il d'un ton las.

Harry ignorait pourquoi, mais le voir dans cet état d'esprit lui faisait mal et l'attristait. Peut-être parce que c'était entièrement de sa faute... Oui, ça devait être ça. Si seulement il avait su maîtriser efficacement l'occlumancie, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé... Harry aurait tellement voulu lui dire à quel point il était désolé, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, incapable de sortir, craignant la réaction de l'homme. Comme il ne répondait pas, Snape avala une autre rasade de whisky et la tête dodelinant plus que jamais, les yeux à demi-fermés, il s'écroula sur la table devant lui, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, endormit. Harry, mal à l'aise et de plus en plus chagriné, ne savait trop ce qu'il comptait de faire, mais à ce moment-ci Maugrey arriva de son pas claudiquant. Son oeil roulait dans son orbite jusqu'à en donner le vertige.

- Le pauvre Snape, grogna-t-il. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu être aussi peu raisonnable. Enfin maintenant, on peut être sûr qu'il est de notre côté! ricana Maugrey de son rire grinçant.

Harry n'était pas sûr s'il convenait de rire ou pas. Maugrey et lui se chargèrent de ramener Snape à sa chambre en portant chacun au moins la moitié de son poids, puisque Snape était incapable de distinguer le haut du bas. Après avoir couché l'homme dans son lit, Maugrey était redescendu et Harry, qui était resté près de son professeur, passait doucement sa main sur le front de l'homme comme ce-dernier l'avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt. Puis, il fit à nouveau glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure douce. Réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se mit à rougir violemment. Il retira sa main et s'éloigna. En sentant finalement la fatigue le gagner, Harry enfila son pyjama et s'engouffra sous ses couvertures. Il posa sa tête contre l'oreiller et s'endormit aussitôt.

à suivre...

* * *

XD Essayez de trouver une autre fic avec un Severus ivre! XD


	15. Chapter 15

**Reviews: Merci beaucoup à tous de continuer de lire et surtout merci d'attendre aussi patiemment. Voici deux nouveaux chapitres pour me faire pardonner. Sur ce, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture!**

**Dalou38: Merci pour l'effort que tu t'es donnée. Hum... voyons...  
- Bon, le tison: en fait, la potion s'est mise à devenir très instable. En parlant de tison, je faisais référence aux étincelles qui se formaient dans la potion. Bon, comment des étincelles peuvent se former dans un liquide? C'est possible avec certains procédés chimiques. Je ne me souviens plus lesquels parcontre. - "après s'être restitué" bon oui, tu as raison, c'est plutôt "restauré" que j'aurais dû écrire. "Restitué" n'est pas du tout le bon mot! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça! LOL - "Scrutoscope" (Il y avait une faute de frappe). Il s'agit de la toupie qui se met à tournoyer et à siffler quand des ennemis se trouvent à proximité. - "auriez-vous échappé votre tête" , j'ai vraiment écrit ça, moi? Désolé, j'aurais voulu dire: "Auriez-vous oublié votre tête" - "picosser" C'est un verbe qui signifie piquer sa fourchette de façon répétitive dans son assiette pour exprimer que l'on n'a pas faim. C'est peut-être un terme plus québécois que français. - "orbe" Ah, oui. Tu as raison. J'ai vérifier dans le dictionnaire et c'est bien un mot masculin. - "aux fumets délectables" Oui, d'accord, je vais m'en souvenir pour mes prochains écrits. - Sérieusement, j'ai pas réellement écrit des souria, maudissa et parcoura...??? -- Atroce! J'suis désolée, je devais vraiment avoir le cerveau à plat quand j'ai écrit ça! Bon, et bien merci. Je vais faire plus attention dorénavant. **

**Yaoi Gravi Girl: Merci pour ta review! On apprendra un peu plus tard dans les prochains chapitres ce qui va advenir de Draco. **

**Grispoils: Merci de ton enthousiasme! Ne t'inquiètes pas! lol Tu lieras tout ça très bientôt! Tu auras les réponses à tes questions!**

**Vandetta: XD Cool! Je vais aller lire ça! Merci! **

Kokoroyume: Merci de ta review. J'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer. Les chapitres suivants sont déterminant dans la relation Severus/Harry.  


**Zmieyka: Merci! Oui, je m'efforce de rester dans l'ambiance de Rowling pour un peu plus de crédibilité. **

**Chapitre 15**

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était encore tôt. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Sa tête était encore pleine d'images de Voldemort, de Sirius tombant à travers le voile, de Snape étendu, mort à ses pieds... Harry repoussa ses pensées négatives loin de son esprit. De l'autre côté de la pièce, le lit de Snape était vide. S'était-il déjà levé? Le Gryffondor sortit de ses couvertures et entra dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit l'eau et entra sous la douche bien chaude. L'eau brûlante ruissela sur son corps frêle. Les coups que lui avait donnés l'oncle Vernon avaient disparus. Mais certaines cicatrices, en revanche, demeuraient gravées sur sa peau comme de vilaines marques. Notamment celle où, un jour son oncle, fatigué d'entendre la chouette blanche piailler dans sa cage, était entré dans la chambre et avait battu Harry avec une de ses énormes ceintures de cuir. La boucle métallique lui avait fendu la peau et la plaie n'était jamais totalement disparue.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux comme si ce geste pouvait effacer tous ses mauvais souvenirs, puis il se rappela aussitôt la douceur qu'avait eu les mèches noires de Snape entre ses doigts. Il se remémora ses bras forts, musclés, mais pas trop tout de même...

Où la Marque était incrustée, bien sûr...

Il se souvint de sa voix presque désespérée lorsqu'il avait crié son _prénom_ juste avant que Harry ne le quitte. Harry ignorait pourquoi, mais pendant ces courts instants, il arrivait à oublier la haine qu'il ressentait habituellement pour son professeur de potions. Pendant ces courts instants, il s'était senti proche de l'homme. L'homme qui le détestait, mais qui malgré tout, l'avait protégé et lui avait sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne. Harry se rendit soudain compte que ses sentiments pour Snape avaient changés. Il n'arrivait plus à le détester totalement.

Mais il ne l'aimait pas non plus, non!

Peut-être que...

Harry sortit de la douche et s'épongea le visage. Ce n'était sans doute que son sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait.

Oui.

C'était sûrement ça.

Lorsqu'il fut complètement sec et habillé, il descendit dans la cuisine, s'attendant à être seul, mais quelle fut sa surprise en voyant Snape déjà attablé, le visage caché derrière un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Pour quelqu'un qui était complètement ivre la veille, il avait l'air plutôt radieux.

Enfin, non pas tellement...

Snape n'abaissa pas son journal lorsque Harry vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. Il savait par expérience - les Dursley le lui ayant vite appris - qu'il ne fallait jamais déranger quelqu'un qui lisait son journal. Il se servit un toast et son regard se posa sur la une de la Gazette où la photo d'un vieillard appuyé sur une canne devant l'établissement de Honeydukes à de Pré-au-Lard était étalée en grand format sous le titre:_Des Mangemorts dans une confiseries; Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom aurait-il un faible pour les sucettes vampires?_

Harry ne s'empêcher de demander:

- Sont-ils au courant pour...

Mais Snape le coupa avant qu'il n'est fini.

- Rien en ce qui vous concerne, Potter, fit-il, le visage toujours caché derrière le journal.

Harry ravala une réplique cinglante, devinant que c'était sa manière de dire que l'article ne faisait aucun cas de lui et de son étrange possession par le Lord noir. Un lourd silence tomba entre eux.

Après un moment, Snape baissa son journal, jetant au Gryffondor un regard perçant, puis intrigué. Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas recours à une quelconque potion pour éviter les gueules de bois.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Potter? demanda-t-il, devinant que l'enfant avait quelque chose à lui confier.

- Je...

Harry hésita pendant une fraction de seconde, puis décida de se lancer, le regard fixé sur la nappe qui semblait soudain prendre un nouvel attrait.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, professeur. Tout ça est de ma faute. Je...

- Potter.

Harry leva les yeux, sous le ton réprimandant de son professeur.

- Nous sommes vivants. C'est tout ce qui importe. Vous n'avez strictement rien à vous reprocher.

Son regard était sévère, mais la colère ne perçait pas dans sa voix.

- Mais... ajouta Harry. À cause de moi, vous avez perdu votre... votre travail... Si Voldemort vous trouve, il vous tuera. Et ce sera de ma faute.

Sa gorge se serra douloureusement. Snape le fixa un long moment, l'air méfiant, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment sincère.

- J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire, Potter, dit-il d'une voix basse, presque lasse.

Harry le fixa, et pendant une minute qui parut interminable, aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Puis finalement, Snape rompit le silence de sa voix doucereuse.

- Le directeur a enfin fini par admettre que vous n'aviez aucun tal... disons... prédispositions - ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais- pour l'occlumancie...

Harry se renfrogna. Snape était-il forcé de lui remettre ça sous le nez?

-... et par conséquent, il souhaiterait à présent que vous vous exerciez à quelques maléfices forts utiles et, s'il le faut, vous initier à la magie noire.

Harry déglutit de travers.

- Dumbledore veut que j'étudie la magie noire? demanda-t-il d'un ton effaré.

Il avait sans doute mal compris. C'était inconcevable! Dumbledore ne pouvait pas vouloir qu'il s'exerce à la magie noire et que ce soit Snape qui le lui enseigne! Impossible!

- Quelques bases seulement, reprit Snape de sa voix calme. Pour combattre la magie noire, il faut avant tout la connaître, Potter.

- Et... Et c'est vous qui me donnerez ces leçons? demanda faiblement Harry.

- Oui, répondit Snape dans un bas murmure, guettant la réaction de l'enfant.

Ce-dernier ne laissa rien paraître et se contenta simplement de hocher la tête.

- Terminez de manger, Potter. Nous allons commencer dans dix minutes.

- J'ai déjà terminé, professeur.

Snape le toisa d'un air mauvais, mais n'ajouta rien.

Severus se renfrogna. Le gamin n'avait presque rien mangé. Son visage était blême, mais ses yeux... Ce vert si profond brillait à nouveau, tel que Severus l'avait toujours connu. Le Gryffondor l'observait et Severus se surprit à penser qu'il avait bien changé en cinq ans mais que malgré cela, il semblait toujours rester en lui quelque chose de fragile, de précieux. Quelque chose que Severus souhaitait préserver. Savait-il au moins à quel point il était beau? Tout comme l'avaient été Lily et James... Bien que ce-dernier n'eut été qu'un salaud... Les yeux de Lily le fixaient. Sans haine, ni dégoût. Presque avec douceur... Il avait bien beau se répéter qu'il détestait cet enfant, mais il devait admettre que le contraire était peut-être vrai également.

Un mouvement dans la cheminée interrompit ses pensées. Il tourna sèchement la tête en direction de l'âtre, se crispant aussitôt, son coeur sautant un bond dans sa poitrine. La tête de Remus Lupin venait d'apparaître à travers les flammes.

- Professeur Lupin! s'écria Harry, esquissant un sourire.

Il se précipita auprès de la cheminée et s'agenouilla au sol.

- Harry, j'ai su ce qui s'était passé. À ce que je vois, tout va bien, maintenant...

- De toute évidence, Lupin, répondit froidement Severus dans un signe d'agacement.

Le professeur Lupin posa quelques instant son regard sur Snape, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

- Si jamais il arrivait quoi que ce soit, Harry, commença-t-il, si tu ne te sentais pas bien ou que tu ais envie de parler, tu peux toujours...

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a déjà confié Potter, Lupin, le coupa Severus d'une voix glacée. C'est à moi de m'en charger, merci bien.

- Bien sûr, Severus, répondit précipitamment le lycanthrope, mais si jamais un incident ou bien...

- **Me croyez-vous à ce point irresponsable, Lupin? **répliqua Snape de plus en plus agacé, le fusillant du regard.

Remus baissa aussitôt les yeux, honteux.

- Non, Severus... Bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas ce que... marmonna-t-il d'une voix timide.

L'air vaincu, il se tourna vers Harry qui lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

- Enfin, tu peux toujours me contacter Harry, si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Severus replongea dans son journal, l'air exaspéré. À croire qu'il croyait Potter en danger de mort! La présence incommodante du loup-garou dans la pièce n'avait fait qu'empirer son mal de tête. Il se leva en maugréant et monta à la chambre où il entreprit de boire une potion qui atténua la douleur.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine, Lupin était déjà parti et Potter sirotait tranquillement un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Debout, Potter! Préparez-vous pour votre première leçon! lança-t-il brusquement.

à suivre...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

_- Debout, Potter! Préparez-vous pour votre première leçon! lança-t-il brusquement._

Snape entraîna Harry dans la grande pièce où l'ancienne tapisserie des Black était toujours accrochée.

Harry jeta un oeil sombre au mur où Severus savait que le nom de Sirius Black avait figuré un jour. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une bonne idée d'emmener le garçon dans cette pièce, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Soit les autres pièces étaient trop petites, soit elles étaient déjà utilisées par les membres de l'Ordre. Seul ce salon pouvait parfaitement convenir. L'enfant s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, l'air renfrogné et absent.

- Potter.

Harry se tourna vers l'homme, attiré par le timbre froid, mais doux de sa voix.

Severus plongea son regard dans les orbes émeraudes et donna ses instructions.

- Concentrez-vous. Ne pensez plus à rien. Vous allez commencer par les sortilèges informulés.

Harry se renfrogna de plus belle. Il avait déjà vu certains sorciers expérimentés pratiquer la magie sans prononcer à voix haute les incantations, mais lui-même n'avait jamais pu y parvenir.

Après plus de trois heures d'effort, Harry n'avait atteint que de minces résultats. Il n'avait réussi à désarmer Snape que trois fois. Mais ce-dernier ne semblait pas se décourager pour autant, ce qui remonta provisoirement le moral de Harry.

Quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, l'atmosphère au 12, Square Grimmaurd, fut quelque peu perturbée par l'arrivée des membres de l'Ordre et par l'oeil inquisiteur de Maugrey qui ne se gêna pas pour taquiner Snape en lançant toutes sorte d'insinuations mettant le whisky en contexte. Le teint de Snape vira rouge brique et Harry le vit lancer à Maugrey un regard meurtrier qui aurait suffit à terroriser un troupeau d'Hippogriffes tout entier. Mais Fol Oeil se contenta de ricaner et avant que son oeil magique ne se tourne vers Harry, celui-ci avait déjà détourné le regard et avait quitté la pièce.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pour qui se prenait ce vieux fou paranoïaque?! Quel culot! Oser se moquer de lui! Lui, Severus Snape. Et devant tout le monde!

Aargh!

Severus referma la porte de sa chambre violemment derrière lui, avant que l'idée ne lui vienne de redescendre et de tordre le cou de l'Auror. Aussitôt fut-il entré dans la pièce qu'il remarqua que Potter y était également.

Par les glandes de Salazar! Ne pouvait-il pas être SEUL un moment? Était-ce trop demandé, Merlin? Personne à l'esprit sensé n'aurait eu la mauvaise idée de leur faire partager une chambre!

Pendant quelques secondes, Snape entreprit de se calmer. Sa colère contre Fol Oeil ne lui donnait pas le droit de crier sur le gamin même si cette proposition paraissait particulièrement alléchante. Le Gryffondor avait à peine lever les yeux lorsqu'il était entré. Snape savait qu'il faisait cela simplement pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui. L'enfant n'avait aucune envie de faire passer la colère de son professeur sur son dos. Alors il se faisait discret. Presque occupé... En fait, il regardait un...

- Qu'avez-vous là, Potter?

- Rien, s'empressa-t-il de répondre en tentant de cacher l'objet le mieux possible.

Mais Snape avait traversé la pièce à grands pas et arracha l'objet des mains du garçon avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Un cadre.

Une photo.

Avec tous les amis du garçon.

Avec Black. ... et Draco.

Un calme tomba soudain sur Severus et un sentiment de douceur l'envahi. Son expression restait néanmoins impénétrable. Doucement, il redonna l'objet à l'enfant sans dire un mot. Puis, après plusieurs secondes, il brisa le silence.

- Si jamais vous craignez être potentiellement en danger de mort, Potter, comme semble le penser notre cher professeur Lupin, sachez que je serai au grenier pour y travailler. Vous n'aurez qu'à me prévenir.

- Puis-je vous accompagner, Monsieur? demanda soudainement Harry lorsque Snape s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

Ce dernier se figea sur le seuil, puis se retourna vers le Gryffondor. Comme pour se justifier, Harry ajouta, embarrassé:

- Je... j'ai pas envie de rester seul et... je serai tranquille... professeur.

Il risqua un regard vers Snape à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Severus ne put cacher qu'il était plutôt surpris par la demande du garçon. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Soit. Si vous y tenez tant, Potter.

" Attendez, mais qu'est-ce que je dis? "

Satisfait, le Gryffondor sortit de la pièce sous l'oeil noir de Severus et suivit les pas de l'homme lorsque celui-ci pivota dans le couloir, sa longue cape tourbillonnant derrière lui.

Snape ouvrit la porte du grenier et s'effaça pour laisser passer Harry. Le garçon ne fut pas surpris de trouver dans la pièce un nécessaire à potions et des flacons d'ingrédients de toutes sortes. Une grande table de bois était posée au centre de la pièce. Sans un mot, Harry s'installa à l'une des extrémités et se plongea immédiatement dans _Sortilèges et Maléfices: des Temps Anciens à Aujourd'hui_, le livre qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour Noël. À l'autre bout de la table, Snape préparait son chaudron en silence.

L'homme jeta un bref regard vers l'enfant qui était innocemment plongé dans un livre. Severus dût se retenir de justesse pour ne pas lui demander sur quel sujet portait son livre. Il n'allait quand même pas s'intéresser à ce que lisait le gamin!

Près d'une heure se passa ainsi sans qu'aucun des deux n'aient besoin de dire un mot. L'homme appréciait cette échange. Il pouvait travailler sans être dérangé. La présence du garçon était même agréable.

Non, que disait-il là?! La présence du gamin était _supportable_.

Comme l'avait prédit Harry, le bouquin d'Hermione s'était révélé très intéressant. En moins d'une heure, Harry avait mémorisé une bonne dizaine de contre-maléfices. À la fin du deuxième chapitre, il leva les yeux de son livre et posa son regard sur son professeur. Il l'observa verser divers ingrédients dans le chaudron et faire tournoyer son mélange deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Ses gestes étaient précis, rapides, mais jamais brusques. Harry contempla ses mains et ses doigts longs, fins. Puis, il se figea lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'homme l'avait observé pendant tout ce temps. À l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry fut presque certain d'apercevoir les traits de Snape se durcir pendant une seconde avant de se relâcher de nouveau. Harry soutint son regard un moment, mais lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage, il rebaissa aussitôt la tête vers son livre et fit semblant de s'intéresser aux premières lignes du chapitre trois.

Severus continua d'observer Harry longtemps après que ce-dernier eut détourné les yeux. Se sentait-il toujours coupable de ce qui était arrivé? Quelque chose en l'enfant avait changé à son égard. Il ne retrouvait plus cette colère et cette haine au fond de son regard. Peut-être le Gryffondor avait-il décidé de lui faire confiance? Depuis qu'ils étaient Square Grimmaurd, Severus n'avait pas encore ressentit le besoin d'étrangler le gamin. Un véritable exploit. Il pouvait même dire qu'il, d'une façon ou d'une autre, appréciait sa compagnie. Il ressentit alors un élan d'affection pour l'enfant. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite. Par Merlin, que lui prenait-il? N'avait-il pas un jour détesté ce gamin?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au repas, ce soir-là, l'atmosphère autour de la table était plutôt lugubre. D'après Fol Oeil, une famille de Moldus avait été massacrée par des Mangemorts et Voldemort, quant à lui, était toujours introuvable. Il se faisait plutôt silencieux depuis quelques temps et Harry se doutait qu'il essayait de retrouver Snape et de le tuer. Souvent, lorsque la fatigue le gagnait, il sentait sa cicatrice le picoter légèrement. Il craignait que Voldemort ne retente encore une fois de posséder son esprit et il s'empressait alors de s'éloigner de Snape le plus possible.

Sortant de ses pensées, Harry se mit brièvement à écouter la conversation de Tonks et Podmore à propos d'un article de Sorcière-Hebdo parut la semaine dernière et qui commentait les différentes vertus de l'essence de Murlap. Harry regarda les membres de l'Ordre assis autour de la grande table et se mit à chercher Snape des yeux, mais il n'était présent nulle part.

Harry passa le reste de la soirée, seul, à s'exercer sur les sortilèges informulés. Il voulait montrer à Snape qu'il pouvait faire des progrès, qu'il en était capable. Il voulait qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas un idiot faible et sans talent. Il s'exerça jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement eut raison de lui et il monta se coucher. Il ressentit une pointe de déception en entrant dans la pièce vide; il s'attendait à trouver Snape, mais seule Hedwige, sa chouette, enfermée dans sa cage, lui envoya un faible hululement comme pour le saluer. En peu de temps, il se mit au lit et s'endormit profondément.

_Il était assis à son trône dans une grande pièce sombre. La fureur battait dans ses veines et sa cicatrice lui chauffait à blanc. On ne pouvait le localiser, il était introuvable. Pourtant, il devait le trouver, le tuer, l'écorcher, le torturer... Il devait mourir de ses propres mains, d'une mort lente, douloureuse. Une torture méritée pour des années de trahison. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas penser qu'il s'en tirerait à si bon compte en trompant, en humiliant le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps! Si c'était ce qu'il croyait, il se fourrait le coude dans l'oeil. Sa cicatrice le brûlait comme jamais. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était en feu. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit au fond de la pièce et un homme entra. Il était mince et ses cheveux étaient pâles. On ne pouvait bien distinguer son visage dans la noirceur et les profondes ténèbres. Le Lord leva un long doigt blanchâtre et lui fit signe d'approcher. _

_- Je veux que tu me tiennes au courant de tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard, fit-il d'une voix aiguë, glacée. _

_- Oui, maître, répondit l'autre, agenouillé aux pieds du Lord. _

_- Ai-je ta parole? _

_- Vous avez ma parole, mon Seigneur._

_Il se pencha et prit le visage du serviteur..._

Des cris et des hurlements parvenant de la chambre alertèrent Severus qui se précipita dans la pièce comme un courant d'air.

_- Lumos._

Une lueur jaillit de sa baguette et dès que l'homme aperçut Harry, il se précipita vers lui. L'enfant se débattait comme un diable dans ses couvertures, haletant, criant et pleurant. Il semblait en proie à une douleur effroyable.

Ce n'était plus seulement sa cicatrice à présent, mais tout son corps qui semblait brûler, s'enflammer. Il devait se réveiller! Mais il était prisonnier de son sommeil, de sa vision... Il savait que le jeune homme qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt subissait le même châtiment que lui.

" Potter!" "Potter!"

La douleur, aussi puissante qu'un sortilège _Doloris_, s'infiltrait par tous les pores de sa peau. Il avait l'impression de mourir, de calciner...

"Harry!"

À travers ses cris, il crut entendre une voix qui lui semblait familière. Puis, quelque chose de frais se posa sur son front moite et la douleur s'atténua quelque peu. Il semblait qu'il reprenait lentement ses esprits, mais sa respiration était toujours haletante, sifflante. Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule et Harry s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis, il se sentit envelopper comme une caresse dans un aura protecteur, calme et rassurant. Alors que les minutes s'écoulaient, sa respiration redevint peu à peu normal et, inconsciemment, il se blottit un peu plus contre le corps tiède qui s'était étendu à ses côtés.

à suivre...

* * *

Le prochain chapitre est estimé pour le 12 décembre. Peut-être avant, mais c'est peu probable. Semaine d'examens en vue...

À bientôt!


	17. Chapter 17

**Reviews : Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos reviews ! Ça fait toujours énormément plaisir ! Dédolé pour le retard. Quand j'ai voulu poster mon chapitre hier, le site avait quelques problèmes techniques... Mais me revoilà à 7h08 du matin pour poster! XD Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!**

**Vandetta : LOOL Maugrey méprise Severus parce qu'au début, il le croyait du côté de Voldemort. Mais maintenant qu'il sait que Severus était vraiment avec l'Ordre, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de le laisser le taquiner un peu. **

**Kokoroyume : Merci de ta review. J'espère avoir récompensé ta longue attente dans ce chapitre ! **

**Sed de la Plume : Merci pour ton commentaire encourageant ! Ça me motive à continuer !**

**Chapitre17**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Severus tenait toujours étroitement l'enfant dans ses bras. Ce-dernier dormait encore paisiblement, la respiration régulière. Severus se tendit quelque peu en sentant le visage du garçon contre le sien. Mais ses muscles se relâchèrent presque aussitôt et il referma les yeux. Il se sentait bien comme jamais il ne s'était senti. Il aurait aimé rester ainsi éternellement, le garçon endormi dans ses bras, les enveloppant dans une chaleur douce et apaisante, en respirant son parfum, légèrement sucré.

Mais que disait-il là, par Salazar ?! Potter n'était qu'un gamin !

Et puis, il avait des sentiments pour Draco Malfoy, Severus en était certain. Il fit donc la chose, à son sens, la plus logique qui lui restait à faire. Doucement et sans bruit, sans déranger le Gryffondor, il se leva et fila sous la douche. Il ressentait encore la douce chaleur du corps de l'enfant contre lui, mais il chassa bien vite cette pensée interdite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry s'éveilla d'un sommeil profond. Il s'étira et prit ses lunettes posées sur la table de nuit. Puis, il regarda la chambre autour de lui. Il était seul. Pourtant, il avait cru que… Il se souvenait avoir rêvé la nuit passée. Un rêve horrible avec Voldemort… Mais plus il essayait d'en retrouver les détails, plus ils lui échappaient. Il se rappelait cependant d'un jeune homme au teint et aux cheveux pâles. Mais tout paraissait flou. Il avait ressenti une douleur tellement affreuse à l'endroit de sa cicatrice… Il se rappelait ensuite s'être calmé, la douleur s'étant atténuée suffisamment pour lui permettre de reprendre le contrôle de ses esprits. Mais quelqu'un s'était tenu à ses côtés, quelqu'un l'avait aidé, l'avait rassuré. Mais qui ? Snape ? Une légère odeur flottait encore près de lui. Indescriptible. Légèrement épicée. Agréable.

Regrettant l'absence de l'homme, il resta un moment à imaginer Snape dans son lit à ses côtés. Ses bras minces et forts qui l'entoureraient et son regard, aussi profond que les ténèbres…

Bon sang, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'allait tout de même pas commencer à fantasmer sur son professeur de potions ?! Snape le truciderait s'il savait ça !!!

Rapidement, il se leva du lit et entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, histoire d'oublier quelques instants l'égarement mental qu'il venait de subir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus faisait les cents pas dans le grand salon. Le gamin allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre pour ses leçons. Se doutait-il de quoi que ce soit ? Il ne devait pas savoir. Non, mais de quoi aurait-il l'air ?

Severus se retourna quand le garçon entra dans la pièce. L'homme ne put empêcher une certaine rougeur de lui monter aux joues. Il se ressaisit tant bien que mal et débuta son cours. L'enfant se montra beaucoup plus performant que la fois précédente et Severus le soupçonna de s'être entraîné seul. Il réussissait du premier coup tous les maléfices que lui enseignait le Serpentard.

Harry s'efforça d'exécuter avec perfection tout ce que lui montrait Snape. Jamais depuis la mort de Sirius, il ne s'était autant concentré, autant investi. Snape le complimentait d'une voix neutre, mais Harry savait qu'il était plus enchanté qu'il ne le laissait paraître. À deux reprises, Harry surprit un mince sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Après quelques heures, qui passèrent énormément vite, Snape le libéra pour la journée et Harry ressenti une pointe de déception. Il aurait aimé rester en sa compagnie. Non pas pour poursuivre l'entraînement, mais pour tenter de mieux connaître l'homme qu'il avait eu tort de détester.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour Snape. Il avait pensé envoyer une lettre à Hermione, mais envoyer du courrier était trop risqué. Les hiboux étaient toujours de plus en plus interceptés. Ses amis lui manquaient et Draco également.

Lorsque le gamin eut quitté la pièce, Severus soupira. Cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'ils étaient enfermés Square Grimmaurd et il sentait déjà les murs de la maison l'oppresser. Il avait besoin d'air. Il savait que les ordres avaient été clairs : rester à l'abri, caché. Mais… Bon sang, il n'en pouvait plus ! S'il avait été à Poudlard, il aurait pu se défouler sur ses élèves en les clouant de peur sur leur chaise ou en leur enlevant quelques points, mais ici, impossible.

Au bout d'une semaine et demi, il ne tint plus. Il en vint même à compatir avec Black qui avait dû rester enfermé durant presque une année entière !

Il s'enroula, un matin, dans une cape de voyage bien chaude et sortit sur le perron, aspirant sa première bouffée d'air glacé. Il se sentait déjà mieux. Il avait toujours aimé le froid de l'hivers. Il avait neigé la veille et le sol était joyeusement recouvert d'une couche de neige molle et légère. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la brume des Détraqueurs laissait place à un soleil éclatant au milieu d'un ciel bleu myosotis.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, quelqu'un l'avait rejoint sur le perron.

- Vous ne devriez pas être dehors, professeur.

- Et vous, Potter ? Qui vous a autorisé à sortir ?

Le Gryffondor n'eut aucune réponse, mais Severus n'en attendait pas.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connaît pas l'existence de ce lieu. Il est donc peu probable de le voir surgir à l'instant même, si c'est ce que vous craignez, dit-il d'une voix douce, se surprenant lui-même.

Puis, il descendit les quelques marches du perron et s'avança dans l'allée, Harry sur ses talons. Celui-ci, par mégarde, glissa sur une plaque de glace. Harry vit d'abord son pied passer devant ses yeux, puis, suivit un hallucinant panorama du ciel. Rapidement, ses mains cherchèrent une poigne à laquelle se raccrocher et il agrippa le bras de Snape. Ce-dernier se sentit tiré vers l'arrière et son pied glissa à son tour sur la glace dissimulée par la neige. Ils tombèrent durement au sol, Harry étendu sur le dos de tout son long. Un éclat de rire s'échappa de sa gorge avant qu'il n'ait pu l'empêcher.

- Vous trouvez ça drôle, Potter, lança Snape d'une voix dure, mais d'où perçait une pointe d'amusement.

- Vous aussi, professeur, admettez-le, sourit Harry.

- Insolent, marmonna Snape.

Il tenta de se relever et repoussa Harry qui était déjà à moitié debout. Ils luttèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre, puis Harry parvint finalement à se mettre sur ses pieds, suivit de Snape qui voulut le repousser dans la neige. Ils glissèrent à nouveau et Harry s'écroula sous le poids de l'homme et tomba dans la neige épaisse qui bordait l'allée, Snape par-dessus lui. Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux. L'homme souriait. Vraiment. D'un sourire sincère, un sourire magnifique. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde. Lorsqu'il abaissa son regard vers Harry, son visage était à nouveau impénétrable. Pendant à peine quelques secondes, leurs visages étaient à environ quinze centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais Harry pouvait presque sentir son souffle. Les mèches noires et douces lui chatouillaient le cou. Harry aurait voulu se rapprocher, poser ses lèvres sur celles de son professeur, mais il ne bougea pas quand Snape se décala légèrement. Aussitôt, une voix enjouée résonna derrière eux.

- C'est une très belle journée sans nul doute !

Severus crut que son cœur allait cesser de battre. Il se tendit au maximum et s'écarta de Harry comme s'il avait été pris en flagrant délit.

- Monsieur le Directeur, fit-il en se relevant, le visage aussi froid et imperturbable que d'habitude, le devant de sa cape parsemée de neige.

Harry se redressa à son tour et croisa le regard bleu et pétillant de Dumbledore et ne put retenir un sourire.

- Professeur, nous étions juste…

- Oh, je ne peux vous blâmer de prendre du bon temps bien mérité, sourit Dumbledore. Après tout, il fait un temps splendide, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

Pour toute réponse, Snape pinça les lèvres.

- Néanmoins, reprit Dumbledore, il n'est tout de même pas très prudent pour vous deux de sortir à découvert. On ne sait jamais quel espion Voldemort peut mettre à son service.

Dumbledore se tourna à nouveau vers Snape en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Snape sembla se replier sur lui-même.

Harry se remit sur ses pieds et secoua la neige qui était restée collée sur ses vêtements.

- Nous devrions rentrer professeur.

- Tu as raison, Harry. Je suis vraiment navré de vous… interrompre, mais j'ai quelques mots à dire au professeur Snape.

Le visage de ce-dernier vira couleur craie. Ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans le vestibule peu éclairé, un peu à l'étroit. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements en trop et Snape jeta un bref coup d'œil à Harry avant de suivre Dumbledore dans la cuisine.

Dumbledore referma la porte derrière Snape et jeta un sort d'impassibilité. Les deux hommes prirent place à la table et le directeur croisa ses mains devant lui, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- Alors Severus, vous passez de bonnes vacances ?

Snape se renfrogna.

- Je doute que vous soyez venu jusqu'ici pour me parler de mes _vacances_, Monsieur.

- Non, en effet, soupira Dumbledore.

Le visage du vieil homme s'assombrit, lui donnant un air las et fatigué.

- En fait, je suis venu vous parler, Severus, de l'un de vos étudiants. Je veux parler, bien sûr, de Mr. Malfoy.

Snape se raidit imperceptiblement.

- Je dois vous mettre au courant que nous avons reçu récemment des informations selon quoi Lord Voldemort l'aurait pris à son service. Cela se serait produit peu avant Noël semble-t-il.

- Mais Draco…

- Écoutez-moi attentivement, Severus. Si Draco revient à Poudlard sous les ordres de Voldemort, vous courez de grands risques.

- Il n'est pas question que je ne retourne pas à Poudlard, Monsieur.

- Dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux être sur vos gardes et tenter de découvrir quelles sont ses intentions à votre égard.

- Monsieur, il n'a que seize ans…

- Et ce serait une grande erreur de le sous-estimer.

Dumbledore fixa Snape de son regard pénétrant, perçant et Snape n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer.

- Pour les autres élèves, reprit le directeur, je ne crois pas qu'ils courent de réel danger. Mais mieux vaut prendre les précautions nécessaires. La sécurité sera renforcée.

- Et Potter ?

Une lueur sembla briller dans le regard du vieil homme.

- Vous devez savoir qu'au cours des derniers mois, Potter et Malfoy sont devenus… proches l'un de l'autre, poursuivit Snape d'un ton neutre.

- J'ai cru remarquer qu'ils avaient, en effet, établis une certaine amitié dans leur relation. Cependant, comme nous ne connaissons pas les plans de Voldemort ni les intentions du jeune Malfoy, il est probable que la vie de Harry soit en danger autant que la vôtre.

- Vous allez mettre Potter en garde ?

- Je crois que le plus sage serait de ne rien lui dire.

Snape haussa un sourcil.

- Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur ?

- Si Draco est vraiment sincère dans son amitié, alors je crois que Harry ne risquera rien, expliqua Dumbledore.

Snape voulut répliquer, mais le directeur poursuivit.

- Draco est le seul qui puisse et qui qui doit annoncer à Harry ce que Voldemort a fait de lui.

Snape trouvait que le vieil homme accordait un peu trop de confiance au Serpentard. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait également que Potter était cher au jeune Malfoy. Il l'avait vu dans son regard.

Harry était assis dans les escaliers, attendant avec patience que la conversation entre les deux hommes se termine. Il voulait demander à Dumbledore s'il n'y aurait pas un moyen de contacter Ron ou Hermione et il espérait qu'il n'ait pas à le lui demander devant Snape. Avec ce qui venait de se produire, il avait plus que jamais besoin de conseil. Par Merlin ! Il avait eut le goût d'embrasser Snape ! Ce n'était pas normal ! C'était Snape ! Snape ! L'homme qui le détestait ! Mais avant tout, il allait devoir annoncer à ses meilleurs amis son orientation et il craignait plus que tout la réaction de Ron…

Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, Dumbledore et Snape sortirent l'un derrière l'autre. Snape posa son regard sur Harry, l'espace d'une seconde, mais son visage était inexpressif.

- Bien Severus, nous nous reverrons à Poudlard à la date prévue. Prenez le temps de vous amuser pendant ces vacances ! sourit le directeur, le regard d'un bleu pétillant.

Snape fit un bref signe de tête et Dumbledore se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée.

- Professeur !

- Ah, Harry ! Si je ne me trompe pas, tu recevras très bientôt la visite de Mr. Weasley et de Miss. Granger.

- Ah, très bien, sourit Harry, ravi de cette nouvelle.

Dumbledore afficha un sourire rayonnant et lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de sortir.

À suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

**Reviews : Bonjour! ****Joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous! Merci pour vos reviews. Toujours aussi agréable. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et un joyeux temps des fêtes!**

**Kokoroyume : Merci bien! Et voilà un autre chapitre qui risque de te plaire!**

**Grispoils : lool Ça s'en vient, ça s'en vient…!**

**Vaone-kami : Pour répondre à ta question, Draco n'a pas vraiment eu le choix de prendre la Marque. C'était ça ou mourir. LOOL Oui, écrire la réaction de Ron m'a vraiment plu!**

**Chapitre 18 **

Depuis que Dumbledore avait passé Square Grimmaurd, le jour précédent, Harry avait à peine revu Snape. Il s'efforçait d'éviter son professeur autant que possible. Il devait réfléchir. C'était samedi et Snape lui avait donné congé de leçon jusqu'à lundi. Voulait-il lui aussi s'éloigner de lui? Des membres de l'Ordre étaient passés dont Tonks et Maugrey, mais il ne semblait n'y avoir toujours rien de nouveau concernant Voldemort.

Vers midi, Harry entendit des sons provenant de la cuisine. Intrigué, il descendit et pénétra dans la pièce, mais elle était vide.

- Ah, le voilà! Harry!

- Ron, pousse-toi un peu!

Harry se tourna vers la cheminée où la tête de ses deux meilleurs amis étaient visibles à travers les flammes. Sans perdre une seconde, il se précipita vers eux.

- On arrive, Harry, lança Hermione. Ron voulait seulement s'assurer que ce serait toi et non Snape qui répondrait.

Ron sourit d'un air embarrassé et quelques secondes plus tard, les flammes devinrent vertes et Hermione sortit de l'âtre, suivit par son petit-ami.

- Oh, Harry, je suis si contente de te revoir! Nous étions tellement inquiets! Nous voulions t'envoyer un hibou, mais nous craignions qu'il soit intercepté ou suivi. Le professeur Lupin nous a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Oh, Harry! débita Hermione en un seul souffle tout en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Laisse-le un peu respirer, Hermione, fit Ron en adressant un grand sourire à Harry. Ça va vieux? La chauve-souris géante ne te rend pas la vie trop pénible?

Harry esquissa un sourire forcé.

- Je dois vous parler, dit-il à voix basse.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre que partageaient Harry et Snape. Ron remarqua l'autre lit à l'extrémité de la pièce.

- Qui d'autre dort ici? demanda-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le lit en question. J'ai entendu dire que les membres de l'Ordre ne passaient la nuit que très rarement…

Son visage devint soudain très pâle. La dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu ainsi, c'était lorsqu'ils faisaient face à Aragog, une araignée géante cachée au cœur de la Forêt Interdite. Apparemment, Ron était en train de faire un lien qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas… Harry, dis-moi que ce n'est pas…

**- **C'est Snape, oui, termina Harry.

Une expression d'horreur prit place sur le visage de Ron.

- Bon sang! Tu veux dire que tu dors dans la même pièce que ce bâtard graisseux?!

Harry acquiesça, de plus en plus embarrassé en se disant intérieurement que ce n'était pas gagné.

- Bon sang! répéta Ron, dont la voix avait montée d'un demi-ton.

- Ça suffit Ron, lui reprocha Hermione en prenant place sur le lit de Harry.

Ron prit place à ses côtés, l'air ébranlé, alors que Harry se tenait debout devant eux, anxieux.

- Qu'avais-tu à nous dire, Harry? ajouta Hermione. C'est à propos de Tu-Sais-Qui?

Ron et Hermione le fixèrent attentivement.

- Non, répondit-il.

Il commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, tentant de trouver une façon de leur expliquer sa situation. Puis il s'arrêta net et leur demanda :

- Vous est-il déjà arrivé d'aimer une personne qui ne vous aimait pas en retour?

Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil avant de reporter leur attention sur Harry.

- Oui, Harry, je sais ce que tu dois ressentir, répondit Hermione d'un ton conciliant. Mais tu dois te dire que si cette personne ne t'apprécie pas à ta juste valeur, c'est qu'elle ne te mérite pas. Je sais que ça peut paraître dur comme ça, mais…

Harry ressentit un pincement au cœur. L'entendre dire par Hermione était deux fois plus douloureux. Peut-être parce que Hermione avait toujours raison… Il hésitait maintenant à leur confier ce qui le tracassait. Il ferait mieux d'oublier tout ça...

- Qui ne t'aime pas? demanda Ron. Franchement Harry, toutes les filles de Poudlard seraient prêtes à casser leurs baguettes pour sortir avec toi! Il y a Romilda Vane qui fait des détours dans tous les couloirs pour te croiser à la sortie d'un cours!

Harry haussa un sourcil, l'air étonné. Il n'avait jamais remarqué ce détail, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait…

- Ouais, je sais, elle n'est pas super-canon, poursuivit Ron, mais il y a toujours les jumelles Patil, Cho…

- Sincèrement Ron, je ne suis pas intéressé par elles.

- Eh bien, il y a Ginny, tiens! Elle t'aime bien depuis longtemps.

- Ron, expliqua Harry, Ginny est fille formidable, je n'en doute pas, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne pourrai jamais l'aimer comme toi et Hermione vous vous aimez. Tu comprends?

Ron continua, n'ayant pas l'air de très bien saisir.

- Il te reste toujours Luna…

- Ron, intervint Hermione, qui jusque là avait observé leur échange silencieusement, les sourcils froncés dans une expression qui rappelait un peu celle du professeur McGonagall. Je crois que ce que Harry essaie de nous dire, c'est qu'il n'est pas attiré par les filles.

Elle se tourna vers lui comme pour avoir sa confirmation. Ron, quant à lui, ne comprenait toujours pas où Hermione voulait en venir.

- Mais… Pourquoi ne serait-il pas…?

- Je suis gay, Ron, termina Harry.

En se confiant, il sentit un poids se libérer au niveau de son cœur. Un poids qui l'avait tenaillé depuis longtemps, bien que jusqu'ici, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il se sentait à présent beaucoup mieux. Il aurait presque eu envie de rire si ce n'avait été de la réaction de Ron.

- Quoi? demanda celui-ci, les yeux écarquillé. Tu… Tu… Ça veut dire que…

- C'est génial, Harry! On est très content pour toi, n'est-ce pas Ron? lança Hermione en lui jetant un regard de reproche.

- Euh, ouais! Bien sûr, c'est super! Je n'ai rien contre les… les… enfin, tu sais ce que je veux dire. Mais dis-moi, tu n'as pas… tu n'as jamais… je veux dire…

Harry éclata de rire.

- T'en fais pas, Ron. Sans vouloir te vexer, t'es pas mon genre.

Ron sembla soulagé et Hermione, l'air rayonnant, demanda :

- Alors Harry, qui est-ce?

Harry se renfrogna de nouveau. Comment leur expliquer cela? Harry appréhendait plutôt la réaction de Ron. Résisterait-il à une seconde révélation choque?

- De toute manière, commença-t-il en évitant leurs regards, il ne ressent rien pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela?

- C'est évident pour moi, Hermione.

Malgré cela, il ne pouvait faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait : " Il a dormi à tes côtés l'autre nuit…"

- Mais dis-nous qui c'est! renchérit Ron, sortant Harry de ses pensées. On le connaît?

- Oui, vous le connaissez. Et vous le détestez, ajouta Harry à voix basse, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire amer.

Hermione étouffa une exclamation et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Harry croisa son regard. Avait-elle deviné? En avait-il trop dit? Ron, lui, suivait du regard l'échange entre Harry et Hermione, l'air décontenancé.

- Oh, Harry, commença Hermione, si j'avais su, je t'assure que… Oh, mais je suis sûre que lui plais. Vraiment! Quand il te regarde, quand il te parle…

Harry fixait Hermione avec de grands yeux ronds. Comment pouvait-elle déduire quoi que ce soit?! Elle ne pouvait avoir rien vu qui soit révélateur entre Snape et lui! À moins de s'être cachée sous une cape d'invisibilité et de les avoir filés pendant quatre mois, elle ne pouvait rien prétendre! Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé lors des leçons d'occlumancie ni de la fois où Snape s'était mis en colère parce qu'il avait remarqué des marques sur ses poignets…

- Mais enfin, de qui vous parlez? s'écria Ron, l'air effaré, mais aucun des deux ne lui prêtèrent attention. Harry et Hermione se mirent à parler en même temps.

- Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça? commença Harry. Tu ne nous a jamais vu ensemble!

- Son sourire est toujours sincère avec toi! finit Hermione.

Le silence tomba brusquement.

- Mais de qui tu parles? s'écria Hermione, l'air confus.

- Et toi, de qui tu parles? s'écria Harry, l'air tout aussi confus.

- Mais… de Draco! Je croyais que… balbutia-t-elle.

Ron devint livide.

- Hermione, tu n'es pas sérieuse… commença-t-il, l'air scandalisé.

- Hermione a presque raison, Ron.

Ron se tourna vers Harry, l'air ébahi.

- Je crois que Draco m'aime bien. Mais… C'est de quelqu'un d'autre que je…

Il fut interrompu par Hermione qui poussa une seconde exclamation en plaquant de nouveau ses mains contre sa bouche. Ron, lui, fronça les sourcils, mais rapidement, le puzzle sembla se résoudre dans sa tête. Il devint plus livide que jamais et une expression d'horreur se grava sur son visage pendant que Hermione observait Harry avec de grands yeux.

- Harry, dit Ron, dis-moi que ce n'est pas…

- C'est Snape, termina Hermione dans un couinement.

- Harry? fit Ron, d'une voix étranglée.

- Désolé Ron, fit Harry, un amer sourire sur les lèvres. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes.

Ron devint verdâtre, nauséeux et Harry se demandait s'il n'allait pas être malade.

- Mais enfin, Harry, fit-il d'une voix plus aigu qu'il n'avait normalement. Tu le détestes, il te déteste! Comment peux-tu… Bon sang Harry! C'est _Snape_ merde! Tu es sûr qu'il ne t'a pas empoisonné ou…

- Ça suffit, Ron! le réprimanda Hermione.

Puis, elle ajouta en se tournant vers Harry, qui avait serré les poings :

- Oh Harry, je suis vraiment navrée. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Franchement, je crois que tu as raison. Tu… Tu ferais mieux d'oublier tout ça… Je veux dire… Tant de choses vous séparent lui et toi. C'est… C'est impossible.

Elle était au bord des larmes. Ron passa un bras autour de ses épaules et Harry détourna le regard. Il aurait aimé lui aussi avoir une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer… Malgré son amère déception, il était tout de même heureux de s'être confié à Ron et à Hermione et plus que tout, il était ravi qu'ils le soutiennent, qu'ils le comprennent et qu'ils ne le considèrent pas comme anormal. Harry savait que Ron allait finir par accepter son choix. Il lui fallait seulement un peu plus de temps.

La veille de son retour à Poudlard, Harry avait passé la journée à remplir sa valise et laver ses robes. Il était content de quitter la maison de Sirius. Il allait enfin pouvoir sortir dans le parc respirer un peu d'air frais et surtout, il allait retrouver ses amis. Draco lui manquait énormément. Il avait tant de choses à lui raconter. Mais malgré tout, il était également un peu triste. Les choses allaient reprendre leur cours et il ne pourrait pas voir Snape aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait. Il n'aurait plus beaucoup l'occasion d'être seul avec lui excepté durant leurs leçons particulières. Depuis la venue de Dumbledore, l'homme était devenu presque amical. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'ils partageaient une chambre. Snape semblait s'être accoutumé à sa présence et même parfois l'apprécier. Ou peut-être se sentait-il seul lui aussi. Bien qu'ils ne se parlaient que peu en dehors de leurs leçons, ils prenaient généralement leur repas ensemble et lorsque Snape s'installait avec un livre, Harry s'arrangeait normalement pour rester dans la même pièce. Ils avaient même une fois joué une partie d'échec version sorcier où Harry s'était fait battre à plate couture. Snape, fidèle à lui-même, était toujours aussi cynique, mais Harry ne voyait plus la même méchanceté dans ses sarcasmes qu'auparavant. Au contraire, il voyait à présent l'humour qui se cachait derrière.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il sentait son poids contre lui. Son ventre, sa poitrine contre la sienne. L'homme baissa la tête vers lui et Harry sentit ses mèches noirs lui caresser le visage. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre. Ses bras l'enserraient et il sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres…

_Puis, tout devint rouge et des cris, des hurlements atroces déchirèrent le silence. Snape était étendu au sol dans une mare de sang tandis qu'un rire aigu et froid résonnait aux oreilles de Harry. Sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler à blanc. Severus Snape était étendu, mort devant lui et lui, Harry, éclatait de rire avec la voix de Voldemort. Un rire cruel, sans joie. Puis, son corps se détacha de celui du Lord et il se retrouva à ses pieds en sanglots, désespéré pendant que le rire de Voldemort rugissait toujours à ses oreilles. _

_- Harry! Harry!_

Harry ouvrit les yeux. À travers ses larmes, il distingua le visage flou et inquiet de Snape, penché au-dessus de lui. Dans un effort désespéré, Harry le tira vers lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Snape ne répondit pas au baiser, mais il ne repoussa pas Harry. Il resta immobile, indécis. Harry glissa ses doigts dans sa chevelure, douce et soyeuse au touché. Snape posa doucement une main sur la poitrine de Harry et le repoussa légèrement. Harry rencontra ses orbes noirs et troublés. Un air d'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. Puis, Harry réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Son visage prit alors une couleur rouge qui pourrait rivaliser avec celle de l'oncle Vernon.

- Je suis désolé, professeur… Je… Vous…

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir dans son esprit l'image de Snape, mort à ses pieds. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler. Mais le Snape qui était devant lui et qui sondait son regard sembla comprendre quelque chose et son visage se troubla davantage.

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, Potter.

Avant que Snape n'ait pu faire un mouvement, les paroles de Harry sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il n'ait pu les retenir.

- Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas, professeur, que vous me haïssez, mais…

- Je ne vous déteste pas, le coupa Snape.

Harry se tut et fixa Snape avec de grands yeux. Après un moment de silence, Snape poursuivit :

- Ne dites à personne et ne recommencer jamais ce que vous avez fait ce soir.

Son ton était ferme.

- Je suis votre professeur et vous n'êtes qu'un enfant.

Harry fronça les sourcils dans un air de reproche.

- Je ne suis pas…

- Nous en reparlerons demain soir à Poudlard, dans mon bureau, l'interrompit Snape.

Puis, avec son pouce, il essuya gentiment une larme qui avait coulée sur le visage de l'enfant. Il se releva avec regret et lui tourna le dos, se forçant à adopter sa voix habituelle.

- Maintenant dormez.

Puis, il quitta la pièce, laissant Harry seul dans le noir.

À suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

**Reviews: Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tant de gens me lisent! **

**Je me suis vraiment amusée en écrivant ce chapitre! C'est mon préféré! (Pauvre Severus, il est vraiment troublé! ) J'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant! Lool **

**BONNE LECTURE!**

**Vandetta : Et oui, il l'a embrassé! Enfin! Je dois dire que j'ai vraiment tardée avec ça! Mais je n'ai jamais aimé commencer les choses trop vite. En tout cas, je suis ravie de ton enthousiasme!**

**Grispoils : LOOL Oui, tout le monde se demande ce que Severus va dire à Harry dans son bureau! C'est assez marrant! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. ****Merci beaucoup pour tes souhaits de bonne année. -xxx- **

**Kimitsuu : Enfin, t'as fini par mettre ton orgueil de côté pour venir glisser ton regard indiscret sur ce que je pouvais bien avoir écrit pendant ces derniers mois! Félicitation! Et j'ai cru comprendre que t'avais hâte de lire la suite! Je pense que tu vas aimer. XD**

**  
Lilywen : Merci pour ta grande review! En effet, la réaction de Severus est plutôt de bon augure, mais le petit Harry devra faire des pieds et des mains pour convaincre son maître des potions. P En plus de tout ça, il y a les plans de Voldemort et comme tu as bien deviné, notre cher Draco qui revient dans l'équation! Mouahahaha! **

**Chapitre 19**

Harry passa la journée suivante en compagnie de ses amis Ron, Hermione et Hagrid à se promener dans le parc de Poudlard. C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs jours qu'il respirait l'air pur et frais du dehors. Cela avait été un immense soulagement de quitter Square Grimmaurd et de revenir à Poudlard. Une couche de neige recouvrait le parc, le potager aux citrouilles était recouvert d'une couche de givre et la cabane de Hagrid avait l'air d'une maison en pain d'épices. Harry était plutôt silencieux. Il n'avait pas dormi suite à ce qui s'était passé avec Snape, la nuit précédente et plus la journée avançait, plus il se sentait terrifié à l'idée d'aller voir Snape dans son bureau à dix-neuf heure, ce soir. Ils allaient poursuivre les leçons, mais franchement, Harry était plutôt surpris que Snape ne l'ait pas déjà massacré pour ce qu'il avait fait la veille.

L'image de ce baiser volé le fit rougir et Hermione jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, les sourcils légèrement froncées pendant que Hagrid parlait de la colonie de Botrucs qu'il avait attrapé pour les cinquièmes années. Harry replongea dans ses pensées, alors qu'ils arrivaient au bord du lac. Il avait terriblement honte de son geste. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris??? Et puis, c'était mal, il le savait bien. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il était incapable de regretter et encore pire, il ne rêvait qu'à renouveler l'expérience!!! Si un jour, quelqu'un lui aurait dit qu'il tomberait amoureux de son professeur de potions, il en aurait bien rit! Mais en fait, l'homme n'était pas ce qu'il semblait vraiment être. Et puis, il ne l'avait tout de même pas repoussé! Pas violemment, du moins. Et puis, il avait dit qu'il ne le détestait pas! Harry s'efforça d'étouffer la petite parcelle d'espoir qui commençait à naître dans son cœur. Il savait que c'était une cause perdue…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans son bureau, Severus Snape faisait les cents pas. Des tonnes de questions l'assaillaient et lui torturaient l'esprit depuis la nuit dernière. Il avait à peine dormi. Toujours les mêmes doutes, les mêmes interrogations… Stupide gamin! Pourquoi donc avait-il fait ça? L'enfant éprouverait-il des sentiments pour lui? Non, impossible! Depuis leur première rencontre, il avait tout fait pour que le garçon le déteste. Il s'était montré cruel et injuste envers lui avant même de le connaître. Il ne lui avait laissé aucune chance. Et par Merlin! Potter aimait sans doute les femmes!

Pourtant… Draco l'aimait… Ça, il en était persuadé. Mais que représentait-il pour le Gryffondor? Potter aimait-il Draco? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé, lui? À moins qu'il ait cru embrasser Draco? Et en s'apercevant que ce n'était pas lui, il s'était confondit en excuses, honteux de son geste. Mais ça ne collait pas. L'enfant avait fait un cauchemar et Severus avait vu à travers son regard larmoyant que lui-même, Severus Snape, faisait parti de ce cauchemar… Le jeune Malfoy n'avait donc rien à voir là-dedans.

Et lui, que ressentait-il pour le gamin? De l'affection? Plus? Il devait admettre qu'il s'était lourdement trompé sur le garçon. En effet, ce-dernier était loin d'être aussi insupportable que Severus ne se l'était imaginé. Il n'était pas si arrogant ni tête enflée, après tout. Sa nature ressemblait beaucoup plus à celle de Lily qu'à celle de James. Et même s'il lui coûtait de l'admettre, l'absence du Gryffondor durant la journée, lui avait pesée. Il s'était habitué à la présence de l'enfant jusqu'à même l'apprécier.

Et puis son baiser… Il ne pouvait cesser d'y penser. Il avait l'impression de toujours ressentir les lèvres de Harry contre les siennes. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé ainsi. Si tendre, mais en même temps si ensorcelant. D'un geste inconscient, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Par Salazar!!! À quoi pensait-il?! Potter était un enfant! UN ENFANT!!! Puis, il n'était quand même pas pédophile! Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas repoussé?! Pourquoi, par Merlin, s'était-il laissé faire comme une goule pétrifiée??!!

Bon, d'accord, n'avait-il pas eu l'envie de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras pour le rassurer? De rester près de lui? Par Serpentard! Il devait oublier ces pensées!! Il n'avait pas le droit! Potter le détestait et il détestait Potter!

Et puis, il devait absolument se concentrer sur Draco et la tâche que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait sans doute confiée. Il devra être très prudent, se surveiller, mais également surveiller Harry. Draco éprouvait peut-être des sentiments pour le garçon, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il recevait ses ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ce-dernier possédait des moyens de persuasion très efficace et quoi qu'en dise Dumbledore, Severus était certain que la cible principale du Seigneur des Ténèbres serait d'abord l'enfant.

Il fera tout pour le protéger. Après tout, Dumbledore comptait sur lui, non?

…et il aurait fait la même chose pour n'importe lequel de ses élèves. … sûrement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Harry, Ron, Hermione et Hagrid entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir, Harry scruta des yeux la table des Serpentard à la recherche de Draco. Puis soudain, il l'aperçut. Le blond l'avait regardé entrer et leurs regards s'accrochèrent durant un instant. Harry ressentit soudain le besoin intense d'aller lui parler, mais Ron l'entraînait déjà vers la table des Gryffondor où Dean et Seamus leur faisaient de grands signe de la main. Lorsqu'il s'assit, il tourna instinctivement son regard vers la table des professeurs où Hagrid prenait place. Dumbledore était en grande conversation avec le professeur McGonagall. Puis, à l'extrémité de la table, Remus lui fit un signe de la main et Harry lui rendit son sourire. Et là, entre McGonagall et Lupin était assis…

Aaargh! Cauchemar! Severus Snape!

Harry vira d'un rouge pétant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Mais Snape ne regardait pas vers lui.

Plus que deux heures!!! Deux heures avant de se retrouver seul avec lui… Snape allait le tuer. Des montagnes de nourriture étaient apparues, mais Harry n'avait pas faim. Son estomac était étroitement nouée et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Qu'allait-il pouvoir dire pour justifier son acte à Snape? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait! Pas question! Quelqu'un avait-il déjà connu pire humiliation? Il risqua un coup d'œil au Maître des Potions. Celui-ci fixait un point vers la table des Serpentard. Harry suivit son regard et remarqua Crabbe et Goyle, penchés vers Malfoy. Ce-dernier semblait chuchoter rapidement quelque chose à ses deux acolytes, mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention.

La fin du repas arriva trop vite, selon Harry, et lorsqu'il sortit de la Grande Salle pour se diriger vers le Grand Escalier de marbre, une appréhension proche de la panique l'atteignit soudain à la pensée qu'il ne lui restait que quarante-cinq minutes avant d'aller voir Snape! Pendant que Ron et Hermione se disputaient sur un sujet absurde, une main lui agrippa soudain le bras et le tira derrière une tapisserie. Puis des bras l'encerclèrent et un corps se pressa contre le sien.

- J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu depuis un siècle, lui susurra une voix à l'oreille.

C'était Draco.

Harry referma son étreinte autour de lui, comme pour lui assurer qu'il lui avait manqué aussi. Puis, ils se séparèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre et Harry sentit la parois du mur contre son dos lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans celui orageux et brûlant de désir devant lui, ce qui le rendit un peu mal à l'aise.

- Draco, je… Et ces vacances? finit-il par dire.

Une expression bizarre passa sur le visage du Serpentard.

- Bien. Comme d'habitude. Et toi?

- Bien, sourit-il.

- Harry, je…

Son ton se fit plus pressant. Harry avait l'impression qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais qu'il ne savait pas comment ni par quoi débuter. Il attendit donc, patient. Finalement, Draco se mit à articuler d'une voix serrée :

- On ne… pourra plus… se voir… Harry.

Harry eut l'impression de se vider comme une gourde.

- Je suis désolé, rajouta Draco en un souffle.

Harry distinguait mal les traits de son visage à travers les raies de lumières et d'ombres, mais sa voix le trahissait. On aurait dit qu'elle était forcée comme s'il lui fallait tous ses efforts pour la maîtriser.

- Pourquoi? demanda simplement Harry.

Une expression de douleur glissa sur le visage de Draco.

- Parce qu'il le faut, Potter, fit-il brusquement.

Et soudain, Harry sût, sans que Draco ne lui dise quoi que ce soit : le Serpentard avait reçu la Marque. Harry en était sûr. C'était la seule raison possible. Draco courrait un immense danger si Voldemort venait à savoir qu'il était ami avec le Survivant. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Draco avait dû accepter la Marque. Ou bien, il n'avait pas eu le choix… Un froid glacé lui parcourut les veines. Il aurait voulu faire un pas vers l'arrière, mais le mur l'en empêchait. Draco se pencha vers lui, sa main tiède, se posa sur sa joue froide. Pendant un instant, Harry crut qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres et murmura :

- Moins tu en sauras, mieux ce sera.

Son souffle était chaud sur ses lèvres. Harry ne bougea pas. Puis, après ce qui sembla durer plusieurs secondes, Draco sortit de la tapisserie, les mâchoire serrées et disparut dans le couloir. Harry resta un moment dans l'obscurité, perdu dans ses songes, seul. Puis avec horreur, il se rappela qu'il devait se rendre aux cachots où Snape l'attendait.

Il descendit dans les sous-sols du château sans croiser personne. En arrivant devant la porte du bureau de Snape, il hésita, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire?! Il n'aura qu'à prétendre que c'était une erreur, c'est tout. Il n'aura qu'à espérer que la punition ne sera pas trop exigeante, ni trop cruelle. Il cogna.

- Entrez, fit une voix froide.

Harry entra et referma la porte derrière lui. D'un coup de baguette, Snape la verrouilla, puis il se tourna vers Harry qui évitait son regard.

- Assoyez-vous, Monsieur Potter. Nous avons à parler.

Harry prit place sur le siège devant le bureau de Snape.

- J'ai constaté, Potter, qu'au cours des deux dernières semaines, vous avez, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, fait… certains progrès.

Le regard de Snape se posa sur lui. Harry fixa la surface lisse du bureau.

- Aujourd'hui, poursuivit Snape, nous commencerons donc ce qui est connu sous le nom de Magie Noire.

Harry releva brusquement la tête, regardant l'homme pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré. Il aurait cru que Snape aborderait l'épisode de la nuit passées. Avait-il décidé de passer l'éponge? Ou avait-il l'intention de l'ensorceler? Devant lui, Snape demeura insondable. Harry décida de ne rien dire. Après tout, si Snape avait oublié, il n'allait quand même pas le lui rappeler, non? Son malaise se dissipa peu à peu, puis il prit conscience de ce que Snape venait de dire.

- La Magie Noire, Monsieur? Ce n'est pas interdit?

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de l'homme, un sourire qu'Harry aurait aimé voir se prolonger.

- Rassurez-vous, Potter. Je ne ferai pas de vous un criminel.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, mais l'homme se contenta de poursuivre d'un ton indifférent.

- Vous vous entraînerez sur cette armure, fit-il en pointant un objet au fond de la pièce.

Harry se retourna et aperçut une armure comme celle que l'on voyait se tenir dans les couloirs du château. Il se demanda si Snape avait reçu l'autorisation de Dumbledore pour subtiliser cette armure.

Après plus d'une heure d'entraînement, Harry parvint à des résultats assez intéressants. Mais comme il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé, la fatigue arriva plutôt vite. Snape s'en aperçut et termina la leçon.

- C'était bien, Potter.

Harry sourit. Il savait que venant de Snape, ce commentaire équivaudrait à un « effort exceptionnel » pour les autres professeurs.

- Nous poursuivrons jeudi soir, même heure. Restez! ajouta-t-il comme Harry se dirigeait vers la porte.

Il s'immobilisa et se tourna vers son professeur, assis à son bureau. Celui-ci lui fit signe d'approcher. Pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée, Harry prit place sur la chaise devant le bureau de Snape. Le regard noir et profond de ce-dernier le transperça alors comme des rayons X.

- Maintenant Potter, si nous parlions un peu de votre comportement d'hier soir? fit-il, l'expression presque sadique.

Bien sûr, Harry aurait dû s'en douter. Snape n'avait rien oublié du tout. Il avait simplement attendu que la leçon soit terminée. Le cœur de Harry s'était remis à battre à toute allure. Sans attendre, il se mit à débiter un flot d'excuses plus ou moins compréhensibles.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, professeur. Je… C'est… Je me suis réveillé en sursaut et pendant un instant, je vous ait pris pour quelqu'un d'autre…

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr. Mais que pouvait-il dire d'autre? Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry crut apercevoir une ombre remuer au fond de ses yeux noirs et captivants.

Alors c'était ça? Potter l'avait pris pour Draco?

- À qui pensiez-vous? demanda-t-il.

Il voulait être certain, il voulait l'entendre de la bouche du garçon. Il devait être complètement masochiste. Avant que Harry ne puisse s'indigner de l'indiscrétion de cette question, il répondit le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- Euh… Ginny.

La fille Weasley?! Combien de personne était donc impliquées dans la vie privée de Potter?

Son regard pénétra celui de Harry si intensément que le Gryffondor se mit à rougir. Il savait ce que Snape était en train de faire et il n'avait jamais été capable de l'en empêcher. Il était incapable de détacher ses yeux de son visage. Son visage qui, lorsqu'il souriait, pouvait dévoiler tant d'émotions…

- Vous mentez, souffla Snape d'une voix basse.

Harry resta silencieux et baissa les yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il savait qu'il était inutile de mentir à Snape. Ce-dernier lui jeta un regard de dégoût, puis il se leva et marcha d'un pas lent à travers la pièce, ses paroles prononcées d'un ton doucereux poignardant Harry jusqu'au cœur.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, après tout. Vous n'avez toujours été qu'un menteur. Vous vous croyiez important, digne d'un courageux Gryffondor. Alors je vous pose une question, je vous demande la vérité et vous ne voulez pas me la dire. Où est donc passé votre courage Monsieur Potter?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, professeur, répondit Harry d'un ton aussi froid que Snape.

- Ce que je veux savoir, Potter, c'est ce qui vous ait passé par la tête! s'énerva Snape.

Harry resta silencieux, mal à l'aise. Il comprenait la colère de Snape. Il détestait mentir, il détestait _lui_ mentir… Et Harry se trouva lâche de lui cacher la vérité. Il n'osait pas se retourner pour regarder Snape derrière lui. Après quelques secondes de silence, l'homme, pour une fois, sembla abandonner. Il poussa un soupir de déception presque imperceptible et lança d'une voix lasse :

- Vous pouvez sortir, nous nous reverrons jeudi.

Harry déglutit. Il n'avait envie de partir. Il se sentait aussi mal que Snape. Il se leva, toujours dos à son professeur et hésita. Ses jambes étaient légèrement flageolantes. Puis, avant qu'il n'ait pu s'empêcher, de ses lèvres sortirent les mots qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais dire.

- C'était à vous que je pensais, professeur, murmura-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le sol de pierre. J'avais rêvé que Voldemort vous avait tué et alors, ça m'a effrayé.

Silence.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas à propos de ça. Je n'ai aucune intention de mourir de si tôt, Potter, tenta de le rassurer Severus d'une voix égale, sans émotion, malgré le fait qu'il était plutôt touché par la confession du Gryffondor.

Harry n'était pas tellement rassuré. Il craignait que Snape ne soit en danger avec Draco qui avait sans doute la Marque, mais ce qui capta son attention fut le fait que Snape ne se soit pas moqué de lui. Cela lui redonna confiance et il poursuivit ses explications.

- Tant mieux, car je ne pourrais pas supporter que vous mourriez… Je tiens… à… vous.

Severus sentit alors, à quelque part, son cœur se pincer. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit une telle chose, mis à part Dumbledore.

Harry eut soudain le courage de se retourner vers Snape, mais celui-ci lui faisait dos, immobile. Maintenant qu'il était allé jusque là, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

- Je… vous aime.

Puis, Harry fut incapable de rajouter un mot de plus. Son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il se demandait si Snape pouvait l'entendre.

Severus se figea, bien qu'il le fut déjà. L'enfant l'aimait, lui. Mais c'était impossible! Pourtant, on ne pouvait s'y méprendre, avec le ton de sincérité que Potter avait mis dans sa voix!

- Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites, murmura-t-il, malgré tout.

Harry, toujours incapable de parler, resta silencieux, la gorge serrée. Puis, Snape se tourna vers lui, décroisant les bras. Son visage était impénétrable, quoique légèrement troublé.

- Oubliez ce que vous ressentez, Potter, dit-il à mi-voix. Je suis votre professeur et vous n'êtes qu'un enfant…

- Je ne suis pas un enfant! s'écria Harry en recouvrant l'usage de la parole.

Le regard noir se durcit.

- Désolé Potter, mais à mes yeux, vous serez toujours un enfant!

Son ton était redevenu froid, brusque. Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers son bureau et braqua son regard sur Harry.

- Maintenant, sortez.

Harry sentit la colère se réveiller en lui, alors qu'un masque de douleur apparut sur le visage de Snape.

- Cette conversation est terminée! SORTEZ!

Malgré sa rancœur, Harry se dirigea comme un zombie vers la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement, mais la voix de Snape le retint quelques secondes.

- Ne parlez de cela à personne et sous aucun prétexte, fit-il d'un ton féroce, ou je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous soyez renvoyé de l'école.

Harry claqua la porte de toutes ses forces, puis s'enfonça dans la noirceur des cachots, les larmes lui brûlant les yeux.

* * *

À suivre… 


	20. Chapter 20

**Reviews : **

**Merci à tous de continuer à me lire et encore des gros mercis pour vos magnifiques reviews!**

**Je suis désolé si je ne peux pas répondre à tous! Mais soyez assurés qu'il me font tous énormément plaisir! Et maintenant un nouveau chapitre! Je sais que je vous ai fait attendre longtemps. Désolé. Les cours ont repris et je suis à nouveau très occupée… **

**En tout cas, bonne lecture!**

**Kimitsuu : XD Je m'en doutais que t'allais tripper des bulles, toé! XD La raison pour laquelle Draco n'a pas embrassé Harry est très simple. Je voulais faire durer le suspense et bien sûr je voulais en écrire suffisamment pour te faire tripper, mais pas suffisamment pour te satisfaire! XD Je suis machiavélique :D**

**  
Yaoi Gravi Girl : BONJOUR!!!!! Ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas revu par ici! Je croyais avoir perdu une lectrice. Je suis très contente de te retrouver! Merci pour tes reviews. En effet, tu as raison, Severus semble tenir à Harry beaucoup plus qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre! Lool Pour ce qui est de Draco, j'avoue que je ne sais pas encore très bien comment il va finir. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que la fic n'est pas classée que dans « romance », mais également dans « drame ». (Je ne veux effrayer personne. Lol ) De toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment dans mes plans qu'il soit espion, mais on verra… on verra… **

**Kokoroyume : Merci pour tes commentaires! En effet, Snape, c'est Snape. S'il serait autrement, ce ne serait plus Snape. Ah, et pauvre Harry. Je pense qu'un petit entretiens avec Dumbledore serait de mise. Cool! Je suis contente! Grâce à moi, tu apprécies plus Draco:D C'est signe que j'écris pas mal! J'espère que ça continuera toujours à te plaire! Lol Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 20**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Harry eut l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux que dix minutes. Son corps était faible et ses paupières, lourdes. Lorsqu'il parvint à se redresser sur son lit, il eut l'impression que ses membres pesaient une tonne. L'unique pensée cohérente qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de se recoucher. Mais à ses côtés, ses camarades de dortoir étaient presque déjà tous habillés. Même Ron qui paressait normalement dans son lit lui faisait signe de se presser.

- Grouille-toi, mon vieux. Snape va te coller une retenue si t'arrives en retard.

Harry sourit d'un air endormi. Si Snape le mettait en retenue, ce serait bien. Il pourrait passer du temps avec lui. Mais aussitôt que cette pensée effleura son esprit, il se rappela brutalement la façon dont Snape l'avait traité la veille lorsque Harry lui avait dévoilé ses sentiments. Harry se renfrogna et sortit de son lit avec misère. Comment allait-il jamais pouvoir regarder Snape en face, à présent?

Il entra sous la douche. Son moral remonta d'un cran à la pensée qu'il pourrait parler à Draco. Mais son euphorie fut de courte durée puisqu'il se souvint que Draco ne voulait plus lui parler.

Le Serpentard avait probablement la Marque.

Peut-être.

Voldemort avait sûrement des plans pour lui…

Harry avait perdu un ami, un être cher…

Et il s'était attiré la haine et le dégoût de Snape, c'était certain. L'homme allait se faire un plaisir de l'humilier, de le rabaisser… Il allait prendre sa revanche.

La gorge serrée, les yeux brûlants, il força ses pensées à se tourner ailleurs.

Et si Draco avait réellement la Marque? Et si Voldemort avait un plan pour se débarrasser de lui et de Snape? Un plan qu'il aurait transmis à Draco.

Avec tout ce que Snape lui avait enseigné durant leurs leçons ensemble, Harry serait-il assez fort pour combattre Voldemort et espérer pouvoir le vaincre, le détruire, comme le voulait la prophétie? Était-il suffisamment fort pour venger la mort de ses parents, de Sirius, de Cédric? Il le souhaitait ardemment. Mais il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un enfant face à Voldemort. Avec un pincement au cœur, les mots de Snape lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant… 

Comme il l'avait détesté pour ces mots. Il avait seize ans. Il était presque un homme. Comment pouvait-il le traiter ainsi?

Mais qu'était-il aux yeux de Snape, sinon un gamin?

Alors, oui. Il n'était qu'un enfant.

Harry se demandait si Snape l'aurait aimé s'ils avaient eu le même âge, si Harry n'aurait pas été le fils de James.

Il en doutait. Qui donc parviendrait à toucher le cœur de Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots?

Une larme s'échappa de son œil et roula sur sa joue, alors doucement, il murmura le prénom de l'être qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

Même si cela le rendait malade, il comprenait les raisons qui avaient poussées Snape à le repousser. Et comme il l'aimait, il ne pouvait faire rien d'autre que de respecter son choix.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le cours de potions, il n'eut même pas le temps de rejoindre Draco à leur table, que Snape commença à repartir de nouveaux binômes.

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous serez avec Monsieur Weasley, Nott avec MacMillan… et Monsieur Potter avec… Miss Granger.

Les élèves se turent presque instantanément et se figèrent dans la classe en fixant Snape comme s'il venait de lui pousser une gousse de Snargalouf en guise de tête. Mais le Maître des Potions garda un air indifférent.

Légèrement déçu, mais surpris par cette attitude imprévisible, Harry se plaça à côté d'Hermione et regarda, avec une légère pointe d'envie, Ron prendre place à la table de Draco. Tant pis, il tentera de lui parler plus tard, après le cours peut-être. Il devait à tout prix éclaircir quelques points avec le blond.

Le cours de potions fut sans doute l'un des plus étranges que Harry ait jamais eu. Pas une seule fois Snape ne fit un commentaire, négatif ou positif, à l'égard de Harry. Il l'avait complètement ignoré en dehors du fait qu'il avait, à plusieurs reprises, croisé le regard de l'homme, ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs avertissements de Hermione, lui disant de se concentrer sur sa potion qui était devenu instable. Le cours se termina beaucoup plus rapidement et Harry fut surpris de constater qu'il était beaucoup plus plaisant de concocter une potion lorsqu'il n'était pas sous pression.

À la fin du cours, il remis un flacon rempli d'une substance bleu lavande à peine plus foncé que celle d'Hermione. Puis, il se dépêcha de ramasser ses livres, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, Draco avait déjà quitté la classe en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle. Harry jura silencieusement. Combien de temps encore le Serpentard allait-il l'éviter?

Harry se retourna pour apercevoir Ron qui se dirigeait vers eux, l'air accablé comme si Snape l'avait condamné à faire équipe avec un Scroutt à Pétard. Hermione et lui, se hâtèrent de quitter la salle de cours. Harry les suivit en lançant un dernier regard à son professeur qui était penché sur ses copies.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Harry?

L'interpellé releva la tête de sa purée de pommes de terre. À côté de lui, à la table des Gryffondor, Ron et Hermione le fixaient d'un air inquiet. Ils avaient prononcés son nom à plusieurs reprises, mais le Survivant ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Harry s'excusa légèrement. Pour être franc, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter.

- Je disais justement que c'était bizarre la façon dont le professeur Snape s'est comporté aujourd'hui. Tu ne trouve pas? demanda Hermione, d'un ton qui laissait insinuer une certaine intention.

Harry acquiesça sans dire un mot et Hermione fronça les sourcils dans une attitude qu'il commençait à trouver agaçante.

- Ça s'est bien passé hier soir, Harry? Dans son bureau, je veux dire.

- Oui, oui, mentit Harry.

- La manière qu'il te fixait pendant le cours… fit Ron en frémissant de dégoût. Enfin… Tu ne lui as quand même pas dit tu sais quoi, non? Après tout, ce n'est sûrement que passager… Tu ne peux pas vraiment…

Harry ne voulait pas entendre la suite. La colère éclata violemment en lui. Il déposa sa fourchette avec force sur la table, les mâchoires serrées, les mains tremblantes.

- Tu comprends donc pas! grinça-t-il si furieusement que les têtes se retournèrent vers lui.

Ron le fixa en silence durant quelques secondes, puis Harry se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Hermione et il cracha d'un air furieux :

- Je me fiche de ce tu penses, de ce que _vous_ pensez!

Son regard se posa sur Hermione qui avait l'air terrifié.

- Ce que vous pourrez me dire ne changera rien à ce que je ressens!

Puis, sans écouter les protestations d'Hermione, Harry quitta la Grande Salle en passant devant la table des Serpentard sans y jeter un œil. Il passa les grandes portes et se retrouva aussitôt devant Crabbe, Goyle et Draco Malfoy. Ce-dernier lui faisait dos et vociférait à l'intention de ses deux acolytes.

- Vous êtes sourds ou quoi?! Je vous ait dit qu'on devait se rejoindre à minuit devant…

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, il s'était retourné et s'était figé à la vue du Gryffondor. Avant que Harry n'ait pu prononcé un mot, Malfoy l'avait empoigné par le bras, le traînant jusque dans une classe vide.

Puis, il referma la porte derrière eux. Le Serpentard le relâcha et s'éloigna de lui sans le regarder, l'air ennuyé, agacé. Malgré sa colère, Harry fut frappé de constater à quel point son teint était devenu pâle, presque grisâtre. Des cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux et il lui semblait qu'il était plus maigre. Comme le blond ne disait toujours rien, Harry commença d'une voix plus sèche qu'il n'aurait voulu :

- Tu as la Marque, n'est-ce pas?

Un rictus s'afficha sur le visage du Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça, Potter? Tu l'as lu dans mon front peut-être?

Harry ne releva pas l'insulte. Il se contenta de poursuivre aussi sèchement qu'il avait commencé.

- Si Voldemort apprend que nous ne sommes plus ennemis, tu serais certainement en danger. C'est pour sauver ta misérable peau que tu sacrifie notre amitié?!

Le Serpentard perdit son calme et s'écria :

- Tu crois que j'avais le choix quand il m'a offert cette Marque, Potter? Mon avenir était déjà calculé bien avant ma naissance! Je ne suis pas libre de faire mes propres choix!

- Va voir Dumbledore! répliqua Harry.

- Personne ne doit savoir! PERSONNE!

Son visage devint fou, reflétant une douleur insupportable.

- Dumbledore pourrait t'aider! Tu peux devenir son espion ou…

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous tuera tous! vociféra-t-il d'un air furieux.

Puis, plus doucement, mais d'un ton ferme, il poursuivit :

- J'ai un travail à faire. Je ne laisserai pas ma famille entre ses mains.

D'un geste sec, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry avant que celui-ci ne puisse faire un seul mouvement. Le visage de Draco se fit menaçant et sa voix devint glacée.

- Tu ne diras rien à personne et surtout pas à Dumble…

La porte derrière Harry s'ouvrit à la volée et Severus Snape entra, l'air furieux, l'air livide.

- Malfoy! Potter! Retenue ce soir, dans mon bureau! Vingt heure. En aucun cas un élève n'est permis de flâner dans les classes vides!

Harry ne croyait pas avoir jamais vu Snape aussi en colère. Ses yeux d'onyx brillaient de fureur et ses mâchoires étaient serrées. Il paraissait plus imposant que la normal. Il était attirant, mais en même temps terrifiant. Son regard noir se posa sur Harry.

- Potter, venez avec moi.

En lançant un dernier regard de défi vers Malfoy, Harry se précipita à la suite du maître des potions.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus se détendit quelque peu alors qu'il parcourut les couloirs du château, le gamin sur ses talons. Par Merlin! Le jeune Malfoy s'apprêtait déjà à le tuer!

Il était arrivé juste à temps! Il se mit à maudire amèrement le directeur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le vieil homme tenait tant à protéger les Malfoy. Si seulement il ne lui avait pas donné sa parole, il aurait pu tuer ce petit blond arrogant à l'instant même! Sa colère revint. Il avait été négligeant. Harry aurait pu mourir. Il allait devoir les surveiller davantage…

- Professeur?

Une voix douce s'éleva derrière lui et Severus se rappela soudain la présence du gamin. Il ralentit subrepticement son pas.

- Je crois que Malfoy a reçu la Marque, Monsieur.

Severus ne montra aucun réaction.

Bon sang! pensa-t-il. Savait-il à quel point il était dangereux pour lui de dire une telle chose?

L'homme s'engagea dans les escaliers et monta, Harry le suivant toujours.

- Il a dit qu'il avait un travail à faire. Et je l'ai entendu dire à Crabbe et Goyle qu'ils devaient se rejoindre à minuit, poursuivit-il.

Severus prit compte de ces informations, mais ne laissa toujours rien paraître.

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il pourrait agir sur les ordres de Voldemort, Monsieur?

- …

- Professeur?

Severus s'arrêta en haut des escaliers, mais ne se retourna pas vers Harry.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Potter, ça ne vous regarde pas.

Harry se renfrogna. Il aurait dû s'attendre à cette réponse. Snape se tourna vers lui dans un tourbillonnement de cape. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Harry remarqua que son teint blême avait reprit le peu de couleur qu'il portait habituellement. Le garçon ajouta :

- Ça me regarde lorsqu'il s'agit de Voldemort. S'il a demandé à Malfoy de vous tuer…

Sa gorge se serra. Snape demeura impassible.

- Fidelis Cordis, dit-il.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Snape, puis il réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient juste devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. _Fidelis Cordis_ était le mot de passe pour accéder à la salle commune des Gryffondor. La Grosse Dame s'écarta pour libérer le passage, mais Harry n'entra pas. Il continua d'observer Snape dans le couloir devant lui. L'envie lui vint de se serrer contre lui, de sentir son visage près du sien, ses mèches dans son cou, mais il se retint. Il n'avait pas le droit. L'homme s'approcha alors lentement. Harry ne quitta pas son regard sombre et envoûtant.

- Restez avec vos amis, souffla-t-il.

Puis, il s'éloigna à grands pas dans le couloir, disparaissant dans les escaliers.

Harry resta planté dans le couloir, tentant de se remémorer la présence de Snape près de lui. C'était avec lui qu'il aurait voulu rester…

- Ne vous pressez pas surtout! s'impatienta la Grosse Dame.

Harry entra dans le passage. Mais le passage ne se referma pas qu'il se rouvrit aussitôt. Harry en ressortit et se précipita dans le couloir, subissant les éclats de colère de la Grosse Dame.

- Vous vous moquez de moi, c'est ça?!

Harry ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et fonça dans la direction opposée de celle de Snape. Il devait à tout prix aller voir Dumbledore.

À suivre…


	21. Chapter 21

**Reviews ****: Bonjour à tous! Gros merci pour vos reviews!**

**Grispoils : LOL Je vois mal Harry parler de son amour pour Severus à Dumbledore! Mais de toute façon, tu as deviné juste! Lol Dumbledore, qui sait toujours tout, est déjà au courant depuis le début! Surtout en ce qui concerne Snape. ) Bonne lecture!**

**Vandetta : Oui, en effet, Severus a un peu paranoïé sur le fait que Draco allait tuer Harry. En fait, Draco ne lui voulait aucun mal. (pour l'instant ) Je suis désolé, je croyais que c'était clair dans le récit, mais tu as eu raison de poser la question. Si Severus n'était pas arrivé, j'imagine que Draco l'aurait simplement stupéfixié ou un truc de ce genre. **

**Yaoi Gravi Girl : Oui, tu as raison. Draco ne voulait aucun mal à Harry à ce moment de l'histoire. Si Severus n'était pas arrivé, il l'aurait tout simplement stupéfixié ou jeter un sort d'oubliette comme tu dis. Du reste, merci pour ton commentaire! **

**Chapitre 21**

Harry fila vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Draco avait dit qu'il avait un travail à faire et Harry était persuadé que Voldemort avait établi un plan contre Snape et lui et que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Draco avait été forcé d'y participer. Harry ne pouvait faire comme si de rien n'était. Il devait en avertir le directeur. En l'espace d'une seconde, il passa devant la gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du passage secret et il grimpa l'escalier en colimaçon. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du bureau du directeur, il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis frappa légèrement à la porte.

- Entrez.

Harry ouvrit la porte et croisa le regard du vieil homme, assis derrière son bureau.

- Ah! Harry!

- Bonsoir, professeur.

Harry prit place sur la chaise devant le bureau du directeur.

- Un caramel? demanda ce-dernier, en lui tendant un bol de friandises.

- Euh.. non merci, Monsieur.

- J'ai remarqué que tu allais beaucoup mieux, ces derniers temps, Harry, enchaîna Dumbledore. Le professeur Snape m'a fait part de tes grands progrès en matière de sorts et de maléfices.

Harry fut touché d'apprendre que Snape l'avait gratifié en présence de Dumbledore. L'agacement qu'il avait ressenti lorsque l'homme n'avait pas écouté ses soupçons à propos de Draco s'évanouie presque aussitôt et il se rappela alors ce pour quoi il était venu. Il avait quelque chose d'important à confier au directeur assis devant lui. Dumbledore sembla deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, Harry, je t'écoute. Tu as toute mon attention.

Le vieil homme s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, les mains jointes devant lui. Harry hésita quelques secondes. Devait-il dénoncer Draco? Une voix en lui lui disait de le faire, qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il inspira.

- Je crois que Draco a reçu la Marque, Monsieur, commença-t-il. Et… je crois que Voldemort lui a confié un travail. Je l'ai entendu dire à Crabbe et Goyle qu'ils devaient se rencontrer à minuit, mais je n'ai pas pu entendre où…

Dumbledore fixa Harry d'un air impassible.

- Je crois, poursuivit Harry, que Voldemort lui a donné des instructions pour nuire à Snape… ou à moi. Je crois que l'un de nous est en danger, Monsieur.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

- As-tu raconté cela au professeur Snape?

- Oui. Mais il ne m'a pas vraiment écouté…

Dumbledore se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans son bureau.

- Il se trouve, Harry, que nous avons bel et bien reçu des informations concernant le jeune Monsieur Malfoy peu après Noël. Nous avons été averti que le jeune homme avait rejoins les rangs de Lord Voldemort.

- Mais on l'a forcé, Monsieur. Il n'avait pas le choix! Si pouviez…juste… faire quelque chose…

- Je suis navré, Harry, fit Dumbledore en plongeant son regard dans les orbes verts, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard. La famille du jeune Malfoy est présentement à la merci de Voldemort. Si le jeune homme échoue, il verra sa famille et tout ce qui lui est cher périr devant lui. Et selon moi, il ne fait aucun doute que Voldemort se débarrassera de lui par la suite. Tu comprends, Harry? Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire, excepté de garder la situation sous silence afin d'éviter le plus de dégât possible.

- Mais, Monsieur…

- Je te demanderais d'être extrêmement prudent, Harry.

Dumbledore regarda Harry d'un regard perçant, pénétrant.

- Néanmoins, poursuivit-il, je ne crois pas que tu sois la principale cible. Tout simplement parce que Voldemort ne permettra jamais à quiconque de te tuer à sa place. D'autre part, le professeur Snape est au courant et, tu peux me croire, qu'il fera ce qu'il croira juste.

- Mais, intervint Harry dont les liens se firent rapidement dans sa tête, cela veut dire que si le professeur Snape est la principale cible, Malfoy aura à choisir entre lui ou sa famille? Il choisira sa famille. Et vous, vous allez le laissez tuer Snape? s'écria Harry d'un ton horrifié.

- Le professeur Snape, Harry, connaît très bien l'enjeux. Je lui ai laissé le choix et il fera ce qu'il pensera être le mieux. Se sacrifier ou rester en vie, ce qui reviendrait à détruire celle d'un jeune homme. Une chose affreuse.

Dumbledore ferma les yeux. Il semblait las et vieux. Harry le regarda, mortifié. Comment pouvait-il laisser une telle chose se produire? Il y avait certainement une autre solution! Harry avait toujours vu en Dumbledore la solution à tout problème, mais en ce moment l'espoir sembla avoir quitté le vieil homme.

- Mais le plan de Voldemort pourrait être tout autre, n'est-ce pas Monsieur? Il pourrait concerner quelqu'un d'autre que Snape ou moi?

- C'est possible, en effet, soupira Dumbledore sous sa barbe argentée.

Harry avait du mal à faire le point dans son esprit. Sa gorge était nouée et ses mains étaient moites. Le fait que Snape se sacrifie volontairement pour préserver Malfoy lui était insupportable.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit?

Dumbledore contourna son bureau et se rassit dans sa chaise, faisant face à Harry. Ses yeux étaient étrangement brillants derrière ses verres.

- Je ne voulais pas te donner plus d'inquiétude que tu en as déjà, et puis, je ne voulais pas être celui qui briserait la confiance que tu avais pour le jeune Malfoy.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il fixait le bois verni du bureau de Dumbledore, l'air accablé. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, puis Harry brisa le silence.

- En supposant que le plan de Voldemort concerne bien Snape, je n'aurais jamais dû lui raconter la conversation que j'ai entendu entre Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle!

À ces mots, une larme se mit à rouler sur sa joue, suivit d'une autre. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Dumbledore, mail il lui était impossible de retenir plus longtemps son désespoir. En divulguant ces indices à Snape, il venait peut-être de précipiter sa mort.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû… Il va partir…

- Éprouverais-tu de l'affection pour le professeur Snape? lui demanda Dumbledore par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

Harry resta silencieux avant de répondre.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il parte… comme Sirius et comme mes parents, murmura-t-il en un souffle.

- C'est très touchant, Harry.

Le regard bleu et pénétrant de Dumbledore se teinta d'une lueur, mais lorsque Harry releva la tête, l'homme semblait plus vieux et plus triste que jamais.

- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le convaincre de ne pas se sacrifier pour Malfoy, dit Harry à mi-voix.

- Au risque de voir un ami perdre la vie? demanda Dumbledore.

Harry ne répondit pas.

- Si je peux me permettre, Harry, je crois que tu es précisément la personne qui pourra influer la décision finale du professeur Snape.

- Moi, professeur? Pourquoi? Il ne m'écoutera pas! Il me hait! s'emballa Harry.

- Harry…

L'interpellé se tut et fixa Dumbledore.

- Je ne crois pas, vois-tu, que le professeur Snape éprouve toujours de la haine envers toi après toutes ces années.

Silence. Dumbledore poursuivit.

- Mais c'est peut-être ce qu'il veut que tu crois.

- Mais pourquoi…

- Et je dois dire que, connaissant Severus, ce ne serait guère étonnant. Souviens-toi que ce sont souvent les gens les plus isolés qui ont souvent le plus à offrir. Et pense aussi à Monsieur Malfoy, Harry.

Harry fixa Dumbledore pendant un instant, l'air interdit. Il avait l'impression que le vieil homme lui parlait en parabole. Il avait l'impression que Dumbledore savait quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sensé savoir… Mais c'était impossible. Pourtant, était-ce un éclat de malice que Harry aperçut dans son regard?

Lorsqu'il prit congé, il se sentait encore plus confus que lorsqu'il était entré trois quarts d'heure plus tôt. Aussitôt qu'il était retourné dans la salle commune, il avait monté à son dortoir, refusant de parler avec Ron et Hermione.

Là, étendu sur son lit à baldaquin, un plan lui vint en tête. Ses idées étaient à nouveau très claires. Il savait que Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle devaient se rejoindre à minuit, mais il ignorait où. Par contre, il savait où serait Snape…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus Snape faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. À minuit, avait-il dit… À minuit, mais où? Et que devait-il se passer? Et si Malfoy tentait de pénétrer dans la tour de Gryffondor? Non, impossible. Seuls les enseignants et les Gryffondor eux-même connaissait le mot de passe. Il devrait avertir Rusard de porter une attention particulière, cette nuit.

Et si c'était lui la cible? Aurait-il le courage de se sacrifier le moment venu? Il le fallait. Après tout, il n'attendait plus rien de la vie. Sauf peut-être… Son esprit lui renvoya l'image de deux prunelles d'un vert brillant et de ses lèvres douces comme des pétales de roses, se posant sur les siennes. Il lui manquait. À chaque minute de chaque jours… Il l'aimait. Il ne pouvait plus le nier. Il voulait tenir l'enfant dans ses bras, ressentir la paix qu'il avait ressenti en se tenant à ses côtés lorsqu'ils avaient séjourné tous les deux Square Grimmaurd. Mais ce n'était pas possible. L'enfant devait le détester à présent.

Severus n'avait pas voulu être aussi cruel lorsque l'enfant lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Il s'en était voulu d'agir ainsi, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était malsain. Il voyait déjà l'article de Rita Skeeter à la une de la gazette : _Scandale pour la communauté magique : Le Survivant entretient une relation immorale avec son professeur, un ex-Mangemort._

Non, vraiment, l'enfant méritait beaucoup mieux que lui…

Il chassa ses pensées de son esprit et se concentra sur ce qu'il valait mieux de faire.

OoOoOoOoOoO

11h30.

Pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée, Harry se glissa dans l'ouverture du portrait de la Grosse Dame et se faufila dans les couloirs obscures. Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il passa furtivement près de Peeves et trompa à deux reprises la vigilance de Miss Teigne. En descendant aux cachots, Harry remarqua que les torches aux murs n'étaient pas allumées. Rusard avait dû les atteindre après le couvre-feu. Les ténèbres étaient épaisses et l'air, glacé. Comment allait-il pouvoir surveiller le passage des Serpentard? Il se vit contraint d'allumer sa baguette. Le couloir était désert. Le silence qui régnait étaient presque inquiétant. Harry trouva facilement la porte des appartements de Snape. Il la connaissait pour avoir souvent vu l'homme en sortir les lundis matins où ils avaient cours de potions. Il se posta devant la porte et sortit la carte des Maraudeurs.

- _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_, chuchota-t-il à mi-voix, l'écho se répercutant sur les murs de pierres.

Sur la carte, les couloirs du château étaient vides. Tous les élèves étaient dans leur dortoir ou leur salle commune. Le point indiquant Severus Snape était immobile dans la pièce de l'autre côté de la porte où se trouvait Harry. Celui-ci tenta de trouver Draco Malfoy dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Il y était. En compagne de Crabbe et Goyle. Mais Harry ne connaissait pas le mot de passe pour accéder à la salle commune et ne pouvait donc pas découvrir ce qu'ils manigançaient. Il décida donc de rester près de la porte de Snape afin de s'assurer que ce-dernier ne courrait aucun risque. Il prit garde à ce que sa cape le couvre entièrement, puis il s'assit au sol en tailleur et effaça la carte. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle mettent leur plan à exécution.

- _Nox_, chuchota-t-il au cas où quelqu'un viendrait à passer.

Il se plongea dans les ténèbres et attendit.

Il attendit longtemps, mais rien ne se passait. Il n'osait rallumer sa baguette de peur de se faire repérer. Les cachots étaient humides et glacés, mais la chaleur que Harry dégageait sous sa cape d'invisibilité l'englobait agréablement comme un cocon. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir, non. Il se concentra en tendant l'oreille afin d'entendre le moindre son qui paraîtrait anormal. Le dos contre le mur, caché sous sa cape, les yeux clos dans la noirceur des cachots, il écouta attentivement et lentement, sans même s'en rendre compte, il glissa doucement dans un sommeil sans rêve…

À suivre…

* * *

Mouahahah! Je sais que c'est sadique de finir comme ça! Mais la suite arrive très bientôt! Tenez bon! )) 


	22. Chapter 22

**Reviews: ****Bonjour à tous! Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous faire attendre si longtemps! Mais j'ai soudainement été victime d'un malheureux syndrome de la page blanche. Mais me voilà maintenant de retour et en pleine forme! **

**Alors merci pour toutes vos magnifiques reviews et surtout bonne lecture!**

**Yaoi Gravi Girl: Wow! Prétendre que Dumbledore est la véritable cible! Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je reste fidèle à l'histoire de J.K.Rowling? lol Tu me devances un peu, là! Hihihihi! Peut–être as-tu raison, peut-être pas. Encore quelques chapitre et on saura! MOUAHAHAHAH!**

**Megoumi Jedusor: XD Si les auteurs de fics ne seraient pas aussi sadiques, les fics ne seraient pas aussi intéressantes! Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que tu continueras à me lire!**

**Grispoils: Merci pour ton commentaire! Lol Amuse-toi bien dans ce chapitre-ci! **

**Kokoroyume: T'inquiète, ton retard est pardonné. Merci pour ta dernière review. Voilà un chapitre qui devrait te plaire. **

**Chapitre 22**

11h55

Harry était paisiblement endormi dans le couloir des cachots, devant la porte de son professeur de potions, sa cape d'invisibilité le recouvrant entièrement. Le silence était lourd et les ténèbres, épaisses. Aucun lueur. Aucun bruit. Et puis soudain, la porte s'ouvrit discrètement. Malgré le mouvement silencieux et imperceptible, Harry se réveilla en sursaut comme si une alarme s'était déclenchée dans son esprit. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la situation que quelque chose de dur buta contre lui, le projetant sur le côté. Une douleur aiguë lui mordit le coude et quelque chose d'énorme passa par-dessus lui et roula à ses côtés. Harry sentit un morceau de tissus glisser et l'humidité glacée des cachots le happa brusquement. Une douleur engourdissait son bras et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Puis, une lumière vive l'aveugla. 

- Potter!

Avec le faisceau lumineux de la baguette magique pointée sur lui et ses yeux larmoyants, Harry ne voyait rien. Mais il reconnut la voix de Snape. Ce-dernier s'empressa de se relever, l'air nerveux, puis il se pencha pour empoigner Harry par le bras et le releva sans difficulté. Sans relâcher sa prise, il approcha son visage du garçon et lui demanda d'un ton menaçant, les dents serrées:

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites devant ma porte en pleine nuit sous votre cape d'invisibilité, Potter!

Harry soutint pendant un instant le regard brillant de fureur de l'homme, mais il détourna bien vite les yeux.

- Je venais m'assurer que Malfoy ne vienne pas vous causer de problèmes, Monsieur, marmonna-t-il. 

Snape tiqua. Brusquement, il tira l'enfant et le traîna dans ses appartements où il referma la porte. Son visage était livide et son regard brillait d'une lueur sauvage. Puis il explosa.

- STUPIDE GRYFFONDOR! À QUOI PENSIEZ-VOUS? hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter Harry. 

Tout en hurlant, il s'était approché et avait empoigné Harry par le collet de son t-shirt.

- VOUS AURIEZ PU VOUS FAIRE TUER! _NOUS_ FAIRE TUER! VOUS ENDORMIR DANS LES COULOIRS LA NUIT PENDANT QU'UN ESPION DU SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES RÔDE EN MANIGANÇANT DERRIÈRE VOTRE DOS!

- Mais je…

- SSSHH!

Harry se tut immédiatement, trop terrifié pour désobéir. Snape le fixa un instant et demanda d'un ton agacé:

- Êtes-vous inconscient Potter ou tout simplement stupide?

Harry ne répondit pas et Snape le relâcha. Le Gryffondor s'éloigna d'un pas, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Snape le fixait toujours d'un air furieux, mais apparemment soulagé d'avoir hurlé. 

- Et vous Professeur, pourquoi sortir si vous saviez que Malfoy complote quelque chose? Vous auriez pu tomber dans son piège. À moins que ce soit précisément la raison…

- Ça suffit! 

Sa voix était basse, à peine plus qu'un murmure, mais Harry obéit. Son regard noir vrilla celui de Harry. Une minute de silence passa dans laquelle Harry aurait voulu mourir de honte. 

- Vous saignez, fit soudainement Snape.

Harry pencha la tête et aperçu un filet de sang descendre le long de son bras. Il s'était blessé en chavirant sur le sol de pierre quelques instants plus tôt. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Snape le devança:

- Venez. 

Ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce principale où un feu ronflait chaleureusement dans la cheminée. Un divan confortable était installé devant le foyer.

- Assoyez-vous. 

Harry s'assit et en profita pour examiner un peu l'endroit pendant que Snape disparut derrière une porte au fond du couloir. Sa colère semblait avoir tombée dès qu'il avait vu la blessure de Harry. 

La pièce était sombre, les couleurs principales étant le vert et le noir, quoi de moins surprenant. Le manteau de la cheminée représentait un serpent sinueux dardant ses crochets. Sur le mur à sa droite, se trouvait une bibliothèque dont les étagères étaient remplies du plancher au plafond. Malgré le côté très Serpentard de la pièce, l'endroit n'en était pas moins très agréable. Un doux tapis d'épaisse laine verte foncée lui caressait le dessous des pieds. Il porta son regard vers l'âtre rougeoyant, puis une nouvelle fois au manteau de cheminée. Un nouveau détail lui apparut. Sur une tablette au-dessus de l'âtre se tenait la photo d'une jeune femme. Harry voulu se lever et regarder de plus près, mais Snape était revenu avant qu'il ne puisse faire un seul mouvement. 

Il reporta son attention sur l'homme qui se dirigeait vers lui. Snape s'assit sur le divan d'un air décontracté, tourné vers lui. Harry rougit légèrement lorsque l'homme lui prit doucement le poignet ou plutôt le dos de la main. Il était nerveux, mais il s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître. Lentement, Snape épongea le sang sur le bras de l'enfant, puis il versa deux gouttes d'un liquide vert criard qui cicatrisa la blessure. L'égratignure était soignée, mais Snape ne lâcha pas son poignet. Pendant un instant, son pouce s'attarda sur les zébrures à peine visibles que Harry s'était infligées durant les premières semaines de cours. L'enfant sentit la caresse de ses doigts lui électriser le corps et un bien-être l'envahit aussitôt. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre que Harry pouvait sentir son odeur légèrement épicée. Il voulait poser sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme, mais il n'osa pas de peur de perdre ce moment si précieux.

Tous les deux relevèrent les yeux au même instant et leur regard ne se lâchèrent plus. 

- Vous devriez retourner dans votre dortoir et y rester. Vous y serez en sécurité.

Le visage de l'homme d'ordinaire si sévère paraissait plus tendre, plus soucieux. Harry resta silencieux, puis prenant son courage à deux mains, il dit:

- Merci, Professeur. 

Il marqua une pause et poursuivit:

- Je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour moi, que vous voulez me protéger. Mais pourquoi? Le faites-vous seulement parce que c'est Dumbledore qui vous le demande?

Harry se souvint des mots que Dumbledore avait prononcés dans son bureau. 

_Je ne crois pas que le professeur Snape éprouve réellement de la haine envers toi. Mais c'est peut-être ce qu'il veut que tu crois… _

Snape le fixa, le visage quelque peu troublé. Puis lorsqu'il parla, on aurait dit que les mots sortaient difficilement de sa bouche comme une vérité qu'on aurait cachée trop longtemps. 

- Dumbledore m'a toujours nommé pour prendre soin de vous sans que vous ne le sachiez. J'ai accepté parce que je le voulais bien. 

- Ça vous a mené à perdre votre rôle d'espion…

- Je ne regrette rien, souffla-t-il. 

Un poids s'allégea sur la poitrine d'Harry. Il sut que l'homme était sincère, simplement parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais mentit. 

- Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre tant de précaution, Professeur. 

Snape fronça légèrement les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit à cause de moi, expliqua Harry. 

Depuis le début de leur entretien, Severus n'avait pas quitté le regard du garçon une seule fois. Il avait vu passer derrière ses iris verts la douleur, la tristesse, la reconnaissance, mais en ce moment il n'y lisait que le désespoir. Severus ne pouvait en supporter davantage. _Il ne méritait pas cette souffrance…_

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, tant que vous serez en sécurité, répondit-il.

Sa voix était douce, réconfortante. 

- Alors restez avec moi, souffla Harry, s'il vous plaît. 

Son ton était presque suppliant, presque désespéré et Severus ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'attirer l'enfant contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras. Harry se laissa aller, la tête sur l'épaule de l'homme et ferma les yeux. Severus passa ses doigts dans la chevelure du garçon, le caressant doucement d'une tendresse que Harry n'avait jamais connu. Ses lèvres se posèrent en l'espace de quelques secondes sur sa tempe, puis sur sa joue. Harry sentit un frisson parcourir son dos et il entoura Severus de ses bras. 

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Severus ressentit une paix naître en lui. Ses inquiétudes et ses peurs s'étaient évanouies. Plus rien ne comptait à part Harry et lui. 

Et c'est allongés sur le canapé, à la chaleur des flammes qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco fixait le regard perçant et rouge écarlate penché au-dessus de lui. Il devait être fort, être courageux. Il devait retenir les larmes menaçantes de tomber aux coins de ses yeux. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait piétiner par un troupeau d'hypogriffes. Il était couvert de sueur et secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Sa respiration était saccadée, mais il devait tenir bon. La face de serpent au-dessus de lui esquissa un sourire mauvais.

- Tu as mal, n'est-ce pas, Draco?

Le blond serra les dents et s'efforça de ne pas répondre. 

- Tu n'aimerais pas que je recommence, n'est-ce pas? demanda le mage noir de sa voix mielleuse.

Cette fois, Draco étouffa un «non». Voldemort montra ses dents en un rictus sadique. 

- Je suis déçu, Draco. J'attendais mieux de ta part. Peut-être le sort de tes parents ne te préoccupe pas assez? Peut-être devrais-je les faire venir et m'en débarrassez sur le champs?

D'un geste nerveux, Draco se redressa tant bien que mal, balbutiant:

- Maître! S'il vous plaît… 

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas m'engager dans la cheminée de la salle commune des Serpentard! Elle est trop bien gardée. Dumbledore aurait tôt fait de prévenir le Ministère et cela gâcherait tout! cracha-t-il. 

- Maître! Il… Il existe un passage qui relie la Cabane Hurlante à l'entrée du Saule Cogneur. Je crois bien qu'il n'est gardé. 

Voldemort posa son regard froid et calculateur sur le jeune Serpentard.

- Comme personne n'a jamais pu entrer dans la Cabane Hurlante, la sécurité devrait y être minimisée ou quasi nulle… en comparaison de votre puissance, maître, ajouta-t-il. 

Voldemort plissa les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que deux fentes. 

- Comment as-tu appris l'existence de ce passage? demanda-t-il, toujours méfiant.

- Euh… J'… J'ai entendu les amis de Potter en parler. Et aussi ce grand benêt de demi-géant, il en a soufflé un mot lors de l'un de ses cours, inventa Draco. 

En réalité, c'était Harry qui lui avait parlé de l'existence de ce passage lors de leur nombreuses promenades dans le parc. Il avait l'impression que cela remontait à des années… Il se dégoûtait de se servir ainsi du Gryffondor, de celui qu'il aimait, mais il n'avait pas le choix…

Voldemort semblait réfléchir intensément à la proposition de Draco. 

-Umm… Pénétrer dans la Cabane Hurlante ne me causera aucun problème…

Puis, il se rapprocha du garçon et se pencha vers lui.

- Deux semaines, siffla-t-il. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il ne restait que très peu de temps. Le Survivant aurait-il la force nécessaire, le moment venu? Il y avait une chose que l'enfant avait impérativement besoin pour sa réussite, pour la victoire. 

Malgré l'heure tardive, Dumbledore prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'engagea dans l'âtre. Il devait dire un mot à Severus, quitte à le réveiller et à endurer sa bonne humeur. Les flammes vertes l'avalèrent et le vieil homme se retrouva dans la cheminée située dans les appartement du professeur de potions. Le dos courbé, il sortit du foyer, prenant garde de ne pas répandre de cendre sur le tapis. La pièce semblait des plus calme. Dumbledore se redressa et sa tête heurta le manteau de la cheminée. Il porta une main à la bosse qui venait de se former sur sa tête, remerciant Merlin qu'il n'y ait personne dans la pièce. Puis, il les vit. Harry et Severus étaient endormis paisiblement sur le divan, chacun enlaçant l'autre. Un sourire éclaira le visage du vieil homme et un scintillement se raviva au fond de son regard. Il pivota, ranima le feu et retourna à son bureau, les yeux pétillant de malice. 

À suivre…

**  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Reviews : Bonjours! Toujours merci pour vos reviews! Cette fois-ci je vous gâte! Deux chapitres! J'espère que c'est lisible! J'attend vos commentaires! **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Yaoi Gravi Girl : ahaha, merci bien pour ta grande analyse! Je crois bien que tu vas aimer ces chapitres! **

**Angeldevil : LOL En effet, Dumbledore a compris beaucoup plus de chose qu'il ne semble bien vouloir l'admettre! **

**Megoumi Jedusor : Merci pour ta review très enthousiasme! Ça me fait plaisir! J'ai pensé à toi et j'ai été moins sadique dans ces chapitres-ci. Lol**

**Mimi84 : Bonjour nouvelle lectrice! merci pour ton commentaire! J'espère que ma fic va continuer à te plaire et j'espère que tu vas continuer à me lire! **

**Chapitre 23**

Lorsque Harry s'éveilla, il se sentait si bien qu'il n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de son professeur et son visage était enfoui dans son cou. Son odeur douce et épicée l'enivrait. Les bras de l'homme étaient enroulés autour de lui et l'une de ses main reposait sur sa nuque. Harry ne voulait pas briser cet instant, mais il redoutait le moment où Snape se réveillerait. Serait-il en colère de les voir enlacés l'un contre l'autre? Le repousserait-il? Il pouvait entendre le feu qui crépitait doucement dans l'âtre. Un elfe de maison avait dû venir le ranimer pour les tenir au chaud. Comme il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, Harry n'avait aucun moyen de savoir quelle heure il était. Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux et le brasier rougeoyant l'aveugla presque. Il plissa les yeux pour s'habituer à la faible clarté. Puis, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, son regard se posa sur le portrait de la jeune femme au-dessus de la cheminée. Il releva la tête légèrement, assez doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'homme. Il avait déjà vu cette femme. Il connaissait son sourire et ses longs cheveux roux. Avec un sursaut, Harry reconnu sa mère, Lily. Pendant un instant, il ne put détacher son regard du portrait. Pourquoi Snape possédait-il une photo de sa mère? Il se retourna vers l'homme et eut l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce-dernier le regardait. Ses muscles se tendirent et il eut un mouvement de recul, mais Snape sourit doucement comme pour le rassurer et au fond de ses prunelles sombres, quelque chose sembla prendre vie. La surprise passée, Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond et il lui sourit en retour.

- Vous avez un sourire magnifique, murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, le sourire de Snape s'évanouit et Harry craignit être allé trop loin, mais l'homme se redressa, tenant toujours Harry fermement dans ses bras. Son regard sombre était rivé sur lui, mais aucune lueur de reproche ne le traversait.

Severus observa le vert si pure, si brillant de ses yeux, et son regard descendit sur les lèvres rosées du garçon, se rappelant leur douceur sur les siennes. Puis, il remonta vers ses iris tentatrices.

- Retournez à votre dortoir, murmura-t-il la voix étrangement basse, avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de votre absence.

Les bras de l'homme relâchèrent leur prise. Harry n'avait aucune envie de le quitter, mais il savait qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas insister. Lentement, il se pencha vers l'homme pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, mais il se résigna à la dernière seconde et se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte, ne se retournant que sur le seuil. Snape, dos à lui sur le canapé, était toujours immobile. Harry ramassa sa cape d'invisibilité et les cartes des Maraudeurs, puis passa enfin la porte.

Severus entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il était à présent seul. Il lui avait fallu toute sa volonté pour laisser partir l'enfant, pour lui résister, pour se contrôler.

L'enfant l'avait hais un jour, probablement autant qu'il l'aimait, à présent. Le supporterait-il s'il devait mourir par la baguette de Draco? Combien de fois l'enfant devrait-il perdre les personnes à qui il tient? Severus ne voulait pas être le prochain à faire souffrir le garçon. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre...

Harry était incapable de se rendormir. Il était déjà 4h30 du matin et décida donc de descendre dans la salle commune et de s'installer dans son sofa favori près du feu, la carte des Maraudeurs sur ses genoux. Draco était dans son dortoir, mais il était impossible de savoir s'il dormait ou non. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il avait manigancé…

Après plusieurs minutes, Pattenrond vint s'installer près de lui, ronronnant. Harry le caressa en réfléchissant à propos de Snape. L'homme semblait l'apprécier. Il avait réagi d'une manière inattendue. En fait, plus Harry en connaissait à son sujet, plus il se révélait être d'une nature autre que celle qu'il s'était attendu de lui. Harry sourit en imaginant la tête que ferait Neville s'il lui disait que Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots, n'était autre qu'un homme tendre et protecteur au sourire charmant.

Lorsque les premiers Gryffondor sortirent des dortoirs, Ron et Hermione ne tardèrent pas et ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle prendre leur petit déjeuner.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Harry? Pourquoi souris-tu?

Harry regarda Hermione et tenta de paraître naturel.

- Quoi? Non, il n'y a rien.

Hermione lui lança un regard sceptique, alors qu'ils prirent place à la table des Gryffondor. En fait, Harry venait de remarquer Snape à la table des professeurs et cela lui avait rappelé qu'ils avaient passé une partie de la nuit ensemble dans ses quartiers.

- Il sourit parce qu'il s'imagine la tête que fera Malfoy lorsque les Gryffondor gagneront la Coupe!

- Ouais, répondit Harry.

Il n'était pas sûre de vouloir raconter à Ron et Hermione ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il faudrait d'abord qu'il leur dise pourquoi il s'était posté devant la porte de Snape et qu'il leur raconte tout ce qu'il savait sur Malfoy et le plan de Voldemort. Et il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir l'expression d'horreur sur le visage de ses amis. Il laissa alors Ron, Seamus et Dean discuter sur les chances qu'avait Gryffondor de remporter la coupe. Il jeta un œil à la table des enseignants, observant Snape à la dérobée. Ce-dernier le fixait. Harry s'empressa de détourner les yeux, le cœur battant, et s'aperçut qu'il avait reçu du courrier. Il reconnu la chouette au plumage mouchetée. C'était celle de Draco Malfoy. Il déplia le parchemin qu'elle lui tendit, puis elle déploya ses ailes et s'envola pour aller se poser sur l'épaule de son maître de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle. Le regard bleu glacé du blond croisa le sien pendant une seconde. Harry baissa le regard sur son message et lu :

_Ce soir, dans les toilettes des filles au 2__e__étage. 18h30. Viens seul. _

_DM._

Harry leva la tête vers la table des Serpentard, mais Draco était parti. Pourquoi voulait-il le rencontrer? Était-ce un piège? Devait-il lui faire confiance? Harry cacha le bout de parchemin sous la table. Il voulait éviter que Ron ou Hermione lui pose des questions. Heureusement pour lui, Ron était en grande conversation avec Seamus et Hermione était cachée derrière son livre de Métamorphose, trop absorbée pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

La journée se déroula plutôt rapidement. Grâce aux leçons particulièrement avec Snape, Harry était devenu, de loin, le meilleur en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il savait déjà tout ce que le professeur Lupin leur enseignait et même davantage. Il sortit du cours en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils s'attablèrent à la table des Gryffondor, le soir venu, Harry remarqua que Draco était introuvable. Étrange. Son regard se tourna vers la table des professeurs. Était-ce une impression ou Snape fouillait-il des yeux la salle avec un peu trop d'insistance?

- Quelque chose ne va pas, vieux?

- Malfoy n'est pas là, répondit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait léger.

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers la table des Serpentard. Peut-être devrait-il leur expliquer, après tout, c'étaient ses meilleurs amis.

- Je crois qu'il est à la bibliothèque.

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers Hermione d'un même mouvement, l'air incrédule.

- J'y suis allée, ce matin, avant le cours de Flitwick et Malfoy y était déjà. Il y avait une pile de livres à côté de lui… expliqua Hermione.

- Sur quel sujet? demanda subitement Harry.

- Je sais pas. Pourquoi? Ça t'intéresse? fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, pour rien, fit Harry en se détournant et en replongeant dans son assiette.

C'était étrange. Pourquoi Malfoy passerait son temps à la bibliothèque? Et pourquoi avait-il demandé à le voir si tôt en soirée? Cela risquait encore une fois de le mettre en retard chez Snape.

En quittant la Grande Salle, Harry dit au revoir à Ron et Hermione, leur disant qu'il descendait aux cachots.

- Déjà? Mais il n'est que 18h30!

Harry inventa une excuse et disparu dans la foule d'élèves. Lorsqu'il fut certain que personne ne pouvait le voir, il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sa poche. Il était allé la chercher ce midi entre deux cours pour éviter d'attirer l'attention le soir venu. Avant d'apparaître devant Malfoy, il voulait s'assurer que ce-dernier était bel et bien seul et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège. Il se recouvra de la cape et fonça au deuxième étage. Il n'avait que trente minutes avant de devoir descendre aux cachots pour retrouver Snape.

Au deuxième étage, le couloir était vide. Aucune trace de Crabbe et Goyle ni d'aucun Serpentard. Harry s'approcha de la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et tendit l'oreille.

Silence.

Peut-être l'attendaient-ils tous à l'intérieur pour lui jeter un sort dès qu'il franchirait le seuil. Toujours caché sous sa cape, sa baguette brandie, il ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup de pied. La porte claqua et Harry vit Malfoy faire un bond au fond de la pièce et lever sa baguette dans sa direction bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Harry examina la pièce pendant que Malfoy plissait les yeux, l'air confus. Apparemment, il était seul ou autrement, il aurait déjà demandé du renfort.

- _Expelliarmus!_

La baguette de Malfoy lui sauta des main sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi et Harry la rattrapa. Puis, il retira sa cape devant un Draco effrayé et confus. Le Serpentard sursauta, puis se détendit en reconnaissant le brun. Mais ses épaules se tendirent aussitôt lorsqu'il remarqua la baguette de Harry pointée vers lui. Il leva ses mains devant lui dans une tentative de se protéger, montrant qu'il était désarmé.

- Baisse ça, Potter, dit-il lentement et clairement.

Mais Harry n'abaissa pas sa baguette. Il pouvait voir un reflet de peur dans les yeux bleus-gris du Serpentard. Son visage était émacié et son teint pâle paraissait presque grisâtre comme un malade qui n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis trop longtemps. Il paraissait mince et faible.

- S'il te plaît, Harry.

Son ton était presque suppliant et sa voix, douce. Harry eut une seconde d'hésitation, puis il abaissa sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Draco s'avança vers lui. Il n'était qu'à quelques pas de distance. Harry recula, mais il heurta les lavabos derrière lui. Draco s'avança encore, prit son visage entre ses mains et colla son front au sien. Puis, doucement, il passa ses lèvres sur son visage.

- Tu me manques, souffla-t-il.

Harry voulu le repousser, mais il était figé sur place.

- Tu dois m'aider, ajouta Draco.

- Quoi?

Harry avait sans doute mal entendu.

- Tu dois ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets pour moi, souffla Draco.

Harry resta sans voix. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais ça…

- Ou dis-moi comment faire simplement, chuchota Draco devant son manque de réaction.

Lorsque Harry retrouva l'usage de la parole, il s'écria d'une voix plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

- Pourquoi je t'aiderais? Pour aider Voldemort à me tuer?

Malfoy tressaillit à la mention du nom de son maître.

- Lâche-moi! s'exclama Harry.

Mais Draco ne s'éloigna pas. Au contraire, il se pressa encore plus contre le Gryffondor, le serrant étroitement dans ses bras.

- Je ne te ferai de mal pour rien au monde, lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Mais tu dois m'aider. Il n'y a que toi qui le peut.

- Tu oses me demander ça, lança Harry d'un ton féroce. Tu es vraiment pathétique!

Malfoy se raidit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, Potter, si on menaçait de tuer ta famille, si on menaçait de tuer tes amis? Tu voudrais les sauver, n'est-ce pas? Tu ferais tout pour les sauver. C'est exactement ce que je fais!

- En tuant quelqu'un d'autre!

- Ça me dégoûte, Potter, mais je n'ai pas le choix!

- Alors va en parler à Dumbledore! Dénonce-toi! Il envoiera les membres de l'Ordre chercher ta famille et il vous mettra en sécurité!

Mais au même instant, Harry se souvint des mots de Dumbledore, lui disant qu'il ne pouvait rien pour les Malfoy…

- C'est inutile, répondit Draco.

Sa voix sembla se coincer dans le fond de sa gorge et Harry savait qu'il avait raison. Puis, le blond se reprit et parla à voix basse, très rapidement, comme s'il craignait d'être interrompu.

- En deuxième année, il paraît que tu as tué un basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets en sauvant la sœur de Weasley. Comment as-tu fait pour entrer?

- Que sais-tu d'autre?

Il eut un court moment d'hésitation, puis il répondit d'une voix sincère :

- Rien.

Harry ne croyait pas se tromper en disant que Draco ignorait qu'ils se trouvaient à l'instant même contre le lavabo qui gardait l'entrée de la Chambre.

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse et d'un mouvement brusque, il repoussa le blond loin de lui, mais ce-dernier, rusé, lui avait arraché les baguettes des mains et pointait maintenant la sienne droit entre ses deux yeux. Harry sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine.

- Où est l'entrée de la Chambre, Potter?

- Tu ne sauras rien! cracha Harry, furieux.

- Ne m'oblige pas à m'en servir, répondit doucement Draco en désignant la baguette.

- Je préférerais mourir plutôt que de t'aider à commettre un meurtre! Alors vas-y! Torture-moi, je ne parlerai pas.

Draco eut une moue de dégoût, mêlée de rage.

- Qui a parlé de meurtre, Potter? Ce n'est plus qu'une Chambre avec un cadavre de serpent, non?

Harry ne répondit pas. Mais en effet, il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait intéresser Malfoy dans cette Chambre où gisait une charogne en décomposition.

- Tu ne pourras pas l'ouvrir, répondit-il simplement. Seuls les Fourchelangs le peuvent.

- Mais tu le parles, n'est-ce pas, Potter?

Encore une fois, Harry resta muet. Comment allait-il se sortir de là?

- Tu ne te serviras pas de moi aussi facilement, Malfoy!

Un masque de rage, de dégoût et de douleur passa sur le visage du Serpentard. Ce qu'il faisait le dégoûtait, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution possible…

- Si tu ne m'aide pas à entrer dans cette Chambre, c'est mon cadavre et celui de ma famille qui te pèsera sur la conscience! Et Dumbledore ne pourra rien y changer! Autrement, il l'aurait déjà fait!

Son regard brillait d'une lueur folle.

- Je suis vraiment navré, Draco… Mais…

- Alors, aide-moi! cria-t-il d'un air désespéré. Aide-moi comme moi je t'aurais aidé!

- Je ne suis pas comme toi.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco.

- Non, bien sûr. Toi, tu es fort, courageux… célèbre.

Mais une idée avait soudain traversé la tête du Griffondor. Draco ne pouvait rien faire dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il ne pouvait l'utiliser pour tuer quelqu'un. Pas directement tout au moins. S'il lui demandait une information en échange, il aurait aidé Malfoy à atteindre son but, mais lui également aurait une information de plus. Et il pourrait être plus à l'affût de ce qui passe s'il savait… Devrait-il tenter sa chance? Et si tout ratait? Il observait attentivement le blond qui le menaçait toujours de sa baguette. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance? Puis, Harry, alors qu'il observait toujours Malfoy, entendit les mots sortir de sa bouche comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui les prononçait.

- Je vais t'aider. Mais en échange, je veux savoir une chose.

Malfoy le fixa prudemment, tentant d'évaluer la situation.

- Laquelle?

- Qui Voldemort t'a-t-il ordonné de tuer? demanda-t-il en choisissant bien ses mots.

Draco resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur Harry.

- Je ne peux pas te dire ça, Potter. Ne m'oblige pas à te mentir!

- Tant pis, alors.

Malfoy jura.

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce n'est ni toi ni tes amis Gryffondor.

- Est-ce un membre du personnel?

Draco le fixa un instant, pris au dépourvu.

- Oui, souffla-t-il finalement.

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de Severus.

- Tu penses à Snape? fit Draco en pénétrant le regard du Gryffondor.

Son cœur battait d'appréhension et Draco le sentit.

- Pourquoi t'inquiéter à son sujet, Potter? Vous vous détestez.

Harry ne répondit toujours rien, restant attentif, laissant Draco parler. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Malfoy maîtrisait l'occlumancie et qu'il était impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Puis, Draco perdit patience.

- **Assez perdu de temps, Potter! Comment as-tu ouvert cette Chambre? **_Legilimens!_

Harry essaya de ne pas penser, de repousser Draco, mais il était trop tard…

Mimi Geignarde pleurnichait au-dessus de lui… Les toilettes étaient inondées…Le lavabo… Un livre… Encore le lavabo… Puis, les mots en Fourchelang résonnèrent dans son esprit… Le basilic darda ses gigantesques crocs… Harry se tranchait les poignets et regardait le sang couler jusqu'au sol… Puis, Snape apparut… Ils étaient dans son salon, près du feu, enlacés l'un contre l'autre… C'était assez pour Draco qui leva le charme. Harry s'écroula au sol, haletant, furieux contre lui-même d'avoir laissé Malfoy avoir accès à ces souvenirs. Draco avait eu ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne semblait pas se réjouir du tout. Son visage était fermé, froid et dur. Harry se releva, les yeux humides. Il se sentait humilié, souillé. Il jeta un œil vers Malfoy avec un mélange de haine et de colère. Ce-dernier s'avança et lui prit le menton pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Mais quand Harry croisa son regard glacé, il n'y lu que du dégoût et Harry sut qu'il avait tout compris. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, il lança d'un ton méprisant : - Qu'est-ce qui t'excite en lui, Potter? Puis, d'un geste rageur, il repoussa Harry, ses ongles griffant sa mâchoire. Il lui lança sa baguette et Harry la rattrapa. - Sors d'ici, siffla Draco. Harry, dégoûté de lui-même et honteux, ramassa sa cape d'invisibilité et fila le plus vite qu'il pouvait, espérant de tout son cœur que Draco ne parviendrait pas à ouvrir la chambre. Il ne manquerait plus que ça…

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

Plus tôt ce soir-là, après le dîner, Severus avait demandé à dire un mot au directeur. Ils étaient donc sortit du château, leurs pas les ayant conduit jusqu'au bord du lac, à la lisière de la forêt Interdite. Severus avait laissé s'écouler une dizaine de minutes avant de prendre la parole d'une voix raide. Il ignorait comment le vieil homme allait réagir à cela. Sa gorge était nouée, aussi avait-il décidé de ne pas tourner autour du Souaffle.

- Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça, Albus.

Le vieil homme avait continué de marcher, regardant la surface du lac comme s'il s'attendait à le voir disparaître. Il ne donna aucune indication montrant qu'il avait saisit les paroles de Severus.

- De sacrifier ma vie pour cet enfant de Mangemort, avait-il ajouté. Je serai beaucoup plus utile si je reste vivant. Je pourrai aider Har…Je pourrai aider Potter, se reprit-il.

Dumbledore avait alors cessé de marcher, mais son regard était toujours porté vers lac où se reflétaient les derniers rayons du soleil de mai.

- Vous avez déjà aidé Harry bien plus que je n'aurais pu le faire moi-même, Severus. Je suis sûr qu'il vous en sera extrêmement reconnaissant.

- Mais…

Severus avait semblé à cours de mot. En cet instant, l'homme qu'il avait devant les yeux lui avait parut plus injuste et plus cruel que jamais.

- Vous m'aviez dit, souvenez-vous, que vous me laisseriez prendre ma décision. Je vous avais répondu que je ferai ce que je jugerais le mieux. Alors, j'ai réfléchis. Je ne le ferai pas.

Dumbledore avait repris sa progression au bord du lac, fixant à présent le bout de ses pieds tandis qu'il marchait.

- Vous laisseriez Voldemort tuer le jeune Malfoy et sa famille pour venir en aide à Harry?

Dit de cette manière, sa décision paraissait monstrueuse, impensable.

- Oui, murmura-t-il après un instant.

À cela, Dumbledore avait esquissé un faible sourire.

- Il a besoin de moi… avait dit Severus, tentant de trouver un argument pour appuyer son point de vue.

- … et vous avez besoin de lui, termina Dumbledore.

Severus était resté interloqué. La noirceur était presque tombée, le soleil se cachant derrière les montagnes qui surplombaient l'horizon.

- Vous et lui, vous vous complétez admirablement, avait soudain ajouté le vieil homme alors qu'ils remontaient les marches du château.

Le directeur s'était retourné vers l'homme et lui avait adressé un sourire, ses yeux bleus pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

- Dans le plus grand des doutes, Severus, mieux vaut suivre son cœur.

Puis il avait passé la porte du château, laissant Severus seul à l'extérieur, perdu dans ses pensées.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus réfléchissait encore à ce que lui avait dit le directeur lorsqu'il revint dans son bureau. Comme toujours lorsqu'il parlait au directeur, il avait l'impression que l'homme en savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il vérifia l'heure.

19h20.

Merlin, le garçon avait plus de vingt minutes de retard. La ponctualité n'avait jamais été son fort, mais tout de même… Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose? Peut-être ferait-il mieux d'aller vérifier? Une sueur froide le couvrit lorsqu'il s'imagina les pires scénarios. Ça ne pouvait pas être déjà! Pas maintenant! Il tenta de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains, puis il se leva et sortit en hâte de son bureau.

Harry tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il était au premier étage. Il venait de donner à Malfoy la clef qui lui permettrait d'entrer dans la Chambre des Secrets… Contre son gré. Malfoy avait pénétré son esprit et à cette pensée, Harry retint un haut le cœur. De plus, il était sûrement très en retard pour sa rencontre avec Snape. Et ce-dernier ne devait pas savoir… Il devait rien lui dire. L'homme serait en colère et encore plus inquiet. Harry savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se mettre en danger et, ça, il ne le voulait pas. Il surveillerait Draco pour lui et s'assurerait lui-même qu'il n'arrive rien à son professeur. Il s'efforça de reprendre une respiration normale et de se composer un visage neutre afin que Snape ne se doute de rien. Puis, il prit la direction des cachots. Il descendit les escaliers deux par deux et…

… tomba nez à nez avec Snape.

L'instant de surprise passé, Severus ferma les yeux de soulagement quelques secondes. Puis, il empoigna Harry par le bras et le traîna dans le couloir.

- Vous êtes en retard, Potter!

- Je sais …

Il était arrivé dans le bureau à présent et Snape referma la porte derrière eux.

- Ne refaites _jamais_ ça!

Harry sentit la tension dans sa voix, bien que l'homme lui tournait le dos.

- Je suis désolé, professeur.

- Préparez-vous. Nous allons commencer, s'écria-t-il d'une voix cassante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après une heure ardue d'entraînement en duel, Snape s'écria :

- Ça suffit!

Harry, haletant, baissa sa baguette tandis que Snape reprenait son souffle. Harry aimait le voir ainsi. Légèrement haletant, les yeux brillants d'une lueur passionnée. D'un mouvement, il dégagea les mèches qui avaient glissées sur son visage.

Puis, il s'assit à son bureau et Harry prit place sur la chaise devant lui. Les secondes s'écoulaient et Harry savait qu'il était temps de retourner dans la tour de Gryffondor, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Puis, Snape brisa le silence.

- J'ai pris une décision aujourd'hui, Potter.

Harry attendit, mais il ne donna pas plus de détail.

- Laquelle?

Snape mit du temps à répondre. On aurait dit qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleur réponse à donner.

- Celle de rester en vie, dit-il enfin.

Harry ne répondit pas et se donna le temps d'absorber l'information.

- Vous n'aurez pas à tout faire tout seul, rajouta Snape. Je serai là pour vous aider, le directeur aussi et vos amis également.

Le cœur de Harry se serra.

- Vous croyez que je pourrai le vaincre? Et venger Sirius et mes parents?

- Si tu y crois, tu y arriveras.

Sa voix était douce et un léger sourire apparu sur le visage de l'enfant, mais il disparu rapidement lorsqu'il demanda :

- Vous avez l'intention de déjouer les plans de Malfoy et de provoquer sa perte, constata Harry d'une voix blanche.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez? Vous disiez que ma mort vous serait insupportable…

Harry releva la tête pour regarder son professeur et se reprit rapidement.

- Si! C'est juste que… Je regrette qu'il n'y ai pas d'autres solutions pour Draco.

Severus scruta le visage du garçon. Puis, comme s'il ne pouvait supporter la vue de l'enfant, il se leva et fit quelques pas dans son bureau, les bras croisés, réfléchissant un instant.

- Vous êtes certain de ce que vous dites? fit-il soudain. Entre lui et moi, si je vous permet de choisir… termina-t-il en un murmure comme s'il avait honte de ses propres paroles.

- Je vous choisirais, vous, répondit Harry immédiatement.

Il se leva et s'approcha de Snape qui souffla :

- Vous êtes sûr, Potter? Je ne me choisirais pas moi-même…

Harry ne releva pas la remarque, mais il posa sa main sur le bras de son professeur.

- Appelez-moi, Harry, quand nous sommes seuls. S'il vous plaît.

Severus eut un moment d'hésitation, puis il tourna son regard vers les orbes verts du garçon.

- Harry…

Une chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps. Prononcer le prénom de l'enfant lui donnait l'impression d'être plus près de lui, de partager avec lui quelque chose de secret… Le Gryffondor sourit.

Sans qu'il ne sache comment, Severus s'entendit dire :

- Viens.

Il fit passer le garçon par une porte située au fond de son bureau et le suivit à l'intérieur. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le petit salon où Harry s'était déjà retrouvé la veille. Le feu ronflait dans la cheminée tout comme la dernière fois. Ils s'assirent l'un près de l'autre dans le même divan.

- Il se peut, commença Snape, que la confrontation entre toi et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'arrive dans très peu de temps.

Harry regarda Snape droit dans les yeux. Il eut l'impression qu'une boule se forma dans son estomac.

- Il est possible que Malfoy tente de faire entrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'intérieur même du château…

Harry pensa aussitôt à la Chambre des Secrets. Malfoy avait-il réussi à l'ouvrir? Ce serait de sa faute si Voldemort entrait dans l'école et se mettrait à tuer les élèves. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y avait aucune issue reliant la Chambre des Secrets à l'extérieur du château. À moins que… Snape le fixait attentivement et perçut sans doute sa peur, car il ajouta :

- Je serai avec vous.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et lorsqu'il se mit à parler, sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge avant qu'il n'ait pu finir.

- Et lorsqu'il n'y aura plus personne…

- Je serai avec toi. Jusqu'à la toute fin, murmura-t-il.

Ils étaient si près que chacun pouvaient presque sentir le souffle de l'autre. Severus se pencha un peu plus et Harry effleura doucement se lèvres contre les siennes sans oser aller plus loin. Severus ne réagit pas, mais lorsque l'enfant se recula, Severus pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, répondant à son baiser avec ardeur. Il fit glisser sa main derrière la nuque du garçon et prit ses lèvres entières avec les siennes, sa langue demandant l'entrée que le Gryffondor lui accorda sans hésiter. Leurs langues s'entrelacèrent et Severus attira l'enfant plus près de lui. Harry l'entoura de ses bras, mais après un long moment, ils durent se séparer contre leur gré pour pouvoir respirer. Puis, Severus passa ses doigts sur la joue du garçon, caressant au passage sa peau si douce. Puis son regard s'arrêta près de son menton où Malfoy l'avait écorché de ses ongles.

- Qui a fait ça? demanda Snape.

- C'est rien…

Mais Severus le regardait d'un air sévère. Il était inutile de lui mentir. Alors Harry rompit la promesse qu'il s'était faite et raconta tout ce qui s'était passé avec Malfoy et lui dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il lui raconta comment Draco avait violé son esprit pour trouver le moyen d'ouvrir la chambre. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Snape paraissait en colère, mais elle n'était pas dirigée contre lui, mais plutôt vers le blond. Harry se sentait coupable et il s'excusa, les yeux pleins d'eau.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, c'était stupide de ma part de penser que…

Severus prit son menton et le força à le regarder. Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres du brun et au même moment une larme roula sur sa joue. Severus l'essuya doucement.

- Ne pleure pas. Il paiera pour ça, chuchota-t-il alors qu'il se penchait une nouvelle fois pour l'embrasser.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez pour moi? demanda Harry d'une voix basse lorsque l'homme délaissa ses lèvres.

Alors il déposa une pluie de baiser sur sa joue, sur l'égratignure de Draco, chuchotant :

- Je t'aime, Harry. Et ce, depuis le premier jour…

Harry ferma les yeux et se blottit davantage contre lui.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été si injuste avec toi, poursuivit l'homme son regard maintenant ancré dans celui émeraude du Gryffondor. Je crois que je ne voulais pas admettre ce que je ressentais, j'avais peur…

- Peur de quoi?

- De ce que je ressentais pour toi… Il était plus facile pour moi de me convaincre que je te haïssais…Aussi, j'ai fais en sorte que tu me détestes…

Son regard se tourna vers le brasier. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de discours et il rajouta :

- Je suis désolé. Je suis une personne horrible… Harry. J'ai fais tant de choses…

- Non, répondit doucement Harry. Vous êtes l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai rencontré. Sous votre apparence froide, vous êtes doux, tendre et protecteur. Comment ne pas vous aimer quand on prend la peine de vous connaître? termina-t-il avec un sourire.

- Votre mère disait exactement la même chose…

- Vous l'avez connu, n'est-ce pas? Vous avez sa photo sur votre cheminée.

- Nous étions meilleurs amis.

Harry fut étonné par cette révélation et un sourire triste apparut sur le visage de Severus.

- Personne ne m'en avait jamais rien dit…

Severus se mit alors à lui raconter comment il était devenu ami avec Lily depuis son enfance, comment il l'avait aimé et ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Lily l'avait rejeté pour se tourner vers James. Harry écoutait très attentivement. On lui avait toujours parlé de son père, mais de sa mère… pratiquement jamais. Il se sentait tellement désolé pour Severus qu'il aurait voulu pleurer. Il savait, pour avoir aperçu quelques-uns de ses souvenirs, que l'homme avait eu une enfance difficile, mais jamais il ne se serait douté de toute l'injustice et de la souffrance qu'il avait vécu.

- Je suis navré, dit-il. Puis… je suis désolé pour tout ce que mon père vous a fait.

- Je ne te blâme pas, répondit Snape en un souffle. C'est à moi de dire que je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fais.

Severus avait l'impression de se sentir plus léger. Parlé de tout ce qu'il avait tenu secret pendant des années lui avait procuré un bien immense. Il sentait que le poids de ces années s'était envolé. Il n'avait suffit que d'en parler pour qu'il se sente enfin libérer.

Harry esquissa un faible sourire.

- La première fois que je vous ai vu, je dois dire que je vous trouvais fascinant même si vous me faisiez un peu peur.

Severus eut un sourire moqueur à cette remarque.

- Qu'avais-je de si fascinant?

Harry sembla légèrement embarrassé par sa propre audace, mais lorsqu'il répondit, il ne détourna pas les yeux.

- Vos yeux, votre visage, dit-il. Vous aviez l'air mystérieux, comme quelqu'un qui connaît des secrets que les autres ignorent. Je ne sais pas… Je vous ai trouvé attirant, mais je suppose que j'avais peur moi aussi et donc, j'ai cru que c'était de la haine.

Severus ne put empêcher un sourire d'éclairer son visage.

- Comparé à toi, je n'ai rien d'attirant.

- Mais si, lui sourit Harry en retour, et vous êtes encore plus beau quand vous souriez.

Cette fois, Severus ne revêtit pas son masque d'indifférence, mais son expression s'attendrit et il s'approcha de Harry pour lui murmurer :

- Savais-tu… que Harry Potter avait les plus beau yeux verts qui puissent jamais exister?

- Non, je ne savais pas, sourit Harry. Qu'est-ce que Severus Snape me cache d'autre à part ça?

Ils étaient si près que leurs nez se touchaient. Severus rigola doucement, puis leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau dans un baiser foudroyant.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller avertir quelqu'un? demanda le roux à son amie.

- Je ne sais pas… Il est plus de minuit. Il devrait déjà être de retour, répondit Hermione en vérifiant sa montre, l'air inquiet. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait…

Elle se tourna vers Ron, l'air interrogateur, mais ce-dernier ne semblait pas comprendre ce que son amie voulait sous-entendre.

- Quoi?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Enfin, c'est évident, non? Harry est probablement resté avec Snape!

- Franchement Hermione, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il lui trouve à cette chauve-souris dégoûtante?

- Ron! Harry n'aimerait jamais quelqu'un de cruel, voyons!

- C'est un Mangemort, fit le roux avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Il y a longtemps qu'il ne l'est plus, Ron! fit Hermione sur un ton de reproche. Nous le connaissons mal, c'est tout!

- Hermione? Peux-tu me citer une seule fois où tu as vu de la joie ou de la bienveillance dans le regard de cet enfoiré?

Hermione resta pensive quelques instants, le regard fixé sur les flammes devant elle.

- J'imagine que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il doit être sensible et tendre à sa manière.

- Mais il a toujours détesté Harry! renchérit Ron d'une voix de plus en plus aiguë.

- Eh bien, il lui a sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises, rappelles-toi. Et avec tout le temps qu'il a passé seul avec Harry, à ces nombreuses leçons, peut-être a-t-il réalisé que Harry n'était pas celui qu'il croyait. Peut-être a-t-il réalisé que Harry n'était pas comme James.

Ron lui lança un regard sceptique.

- Si jamais il se sert de Harry pour son propre intérêt… commença-t-il en serrant les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, l'air menaçant.

Hermione secoua la tête sous le manque d'ouverture d'esprit de son ami. Puis, dans un soupir, elle se leva et lui annonça qu'elle allait se coucher.

à suivre...


	25. Chapter 25

**Reviews : ****Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Je sais, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté! J'en suis vraiment désolé! Si vous voulez blâmer quelqu'un, blâmez le ministère de l'éducation ou les profs qui donnent tous les travaux et les examens en même temps pendant un temps infini! Bon, maintenant, j'ai fini les cours, alors je suis là à temps plein et je vais essayer de booster ça. La fin de l'histoire approche!**

**Avertissement : Ce chapitre contient des scènes pouvant ne pas convenir à un jeune public. (wow! J'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire ça!)**

**Vanouille: Merci pour tous tes commentaires! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes mon écriture. Et non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas fatiguée de l'entendre. Lol J'espère que tu aimeras également la suite. **

**Yaoi Gravi Girl : Lol Merci pour tes reviews! La relation entre Harry et Severus devient de plus en plus intéressante, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'oublie pas Draco pour autant. Surtout que la fin approche déjà. **

**Grispoils :****Lol Oui, je crois qu'on se demande tous ce que Draco veut faire dans la Chambre On va bientôt le savoir puisque l'histoire tire à sa fin. En tout cas, merci de continuer à lire! ****Mimi084 : Merci pour tes reviews! J'aime bien ton enthousiasme. lol J'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant!  
**

**Lynn : Je sais que je suis restée très longtemps sans poster. Je suis désolée. Mais je vais prendre le temps de répondre à ta question. Tu avais demandé pourquoi Severus alterne-t-il le vouvoiement et le tutoiement avec Harry. En fait, Severus est une personne très réservée. Il tutoie Harry lorsqu'il est plutôt intime avec lui. Mais il est très méfiant et il se défend en le vouvoyant pour obtenir, si on veut, une note de supériorité. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends. Disons que Severus est « straight » et que de devoir se rapprocher autant d'une personne l'effraie un peu. Avec le temps, il aura plus confiance et laissera tomber le vouvoiement. **

**  
Asphodele Snape : Merci de lire ma fic et de prendre le temps de laisser des commentaires. Oui, j'admet que le développement de la relation entre Severus et Harry a été plutôt lente. Mais avec moi, il ne faut jamais s'attendre à ce que les choses évoluent trop vite, je suis comme ça. lol J'espère que tu aimeras également la suite. **

**Rozenn2356 : Bonjour! Qu'entends-tu par défi? Honnêtement, je ne crois pas que je vais réécrire de fic aussitôt. Je vais me concentrer plutôt sur des traductions. Pour ta deuxième question, je ne poste pas régulièrement. Aussitôt que j'écrie un chapitre, je poste. Ensuite, tu veux savoir si Draco retournera vers la lumière. Ah, je ne peux pas répondre. Tu le sauras bientôt si tu continues à lire. **

**Chapitre 25**

Draco agita sa baguette, mais le lapin devant lui prit la forme d'une paire de semelles au lieu d'une paire de pantoufles.

- Vous avez la main un peu lourde, Mr. Malfoy, lui reprocha le professeur McGonagall pour la deuxième fois.

Draco renifla, l'air dédaigneux. Ce cours était une véritable perte de temps. Comme s'il avait besoin d'apprendre à métamorphoser des lapins en pantoufles! Ce genre de tour devait plaire à Weasley. Lui, n'avait certainement pas les moyens de s'offrir une paire de pantoufles confortables. Il jeta un coup d'œil au roux, assis quelques tables plus loin. Une intense concentration se lisait sur son visage. Draco ricana pour lui-même. Puis, son regard se posa sur Harry, assis près de Weasley, et son cœur se serra. Il s'était avoué, il y a déjà plusieurs mois, qu'il était amoureux d'Harry Potter. Il s'était alors rapproché de lui à un moment où le Gryffondor s'était retrouvé plus seul que jamais. Ils étaient devenus amis et Draco avait osé espérer que ses sentiments pour lui seraient réciproques. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Harry était amoureux de Snape. De SNAPE!!

Draco ne pouvait empêcher la fureur de le submerger à cette idée. C'était impossible! Comment pouvait-il préférer ce bâtard graisseux qui était si cruel avec lui? Potter était-il masochiste? Qu'est-ce que le maître des potions avait de plus que lui, Draco Malfoy? Pourquoi diable Harry était-il attiré par cet homme?? Il avait bien peur de ne jamais connaître la réponse à cette question. De plus, une relation élève/professeur était interdite! Que dirait le directeur s'il découvrait son Gryffondor adoré avait une relation avec un professeur?

_Mais il sait toujours tout, _lui chuchota sa conscience.

Draco frissonna. Allons! Allons! Il se laissait emballer! Rien ne lui disait que Harry avait une relation avec Snape! Ce-dernier l'avait toujours détesté. Qu'il éprouve les mêmes sentiments pour le Gryffondor serait plutôt improbable. Cette idée rassura quelque peu le Serpentard. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps de tenter de conquérir le cœur du Gryffondor. Il devait se concentrer sur la tâche que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait assigné. Dans une semaine, tout serait enfin terminé.

- Vas-tu enfin nous dire où tu étais cette nuit? s'énerva Ron.

Harry sourit. Il avait jeté un _Muffliato_ autour d'eux afin que leur conversation reste privée.

- Enfin Ron! C'est évident! répondit Harry en imitant le ton si souvent employé par Hermione.

- Tu n'étais quand même pas… avec Snape?!

Harry rayonna. Hermione, bouche-bée, semblait incapable de prononcer un mot. Ron devint blême et ses taches de rousseur ressortaient merveilleusement sur son visage. Harry fit mine de perdre son sourire.

- Vous n'êtes pas content pour moi?

- Oh! Bien sûr que si, Harry! fit Hermione en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron.

- Vous… vous n'avez rien fait, non? demanda Ron d'une voix mal assurée.

- Bien sûr que non, Ron, fit Harry en retrouvant le sourire. On s'est embrassés, c'est tout.

- Quoi? s'étrangla Ron.

- Harry, c'est vrai?!

Hermione le fixa avec de grands yeux. Pour toute réponse, le sourire de Harry s'élargit.

- Eh bien… C'est merveilleux Harry, fit de nouveau Hermione en décochant un autre coup à Ron. Mais… Tu es sûr? Je veux dire, tu es sûr qu'il t'aime vraiment?

- Il me l'a dit, Hermione. Qu'il m'aimait depuis le début.

- Oui, mais si…

- C'est interdit, non? demanda Ron d'un ton hésitant.

Hermione saisit l'occasion et ajouta :

- Ron a raison, Harry. Vous avez couru d'énormes risques, hier soir! Si quelqu'un vous avait vu…

Mais Harry avait cessé d'écouter son amie. Une crainte le tenaillait sans cesse depuis la veille. Il savait à présent que la cible que visait Draco était Severus. Le Serpentard lui avait presque avoué. Il allait devoir être très attentif et surveiller les moindres gestes de Draco. Il s'était juré qu'il allait tout faire pour sauver Severus.

- … franchement, je crois que…

Hermione, qui parlait toujours, s'interrompit soudain, car le professeur McGonagall s'approchait de leur table. Discrètement, Harry leva le _Muffliato._

- Voyons ça, ici.

Hermione prononça la formule en donnant un coup de baguette. Son lapin se transforma en une jolie paire de pantoufles bien douillettes. Harry et Ron firent de même, mais leurs pantoufles sautillaient encore sur la table et un petit nez rose remuait encore là où aurait dû se trouver le gros orteil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le cours de potion fut l'un des plus appréhendants que Severus n'ait connu. Il surveillait sans cesse Draco du coin de l'œil, tentant de déchiffrer ses intentions et de découvrir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ne devrait-elle pas contenir un cadavre de serpent géant? Qu'est-ce que Draco pouvait avoir à y fabriquer? Severus avait tenté d'en parler à Dumbledore toute la journée, mais le directeur semblait l'éviter. Il avait quitté la Grande Salle au moment où Severus y était entré et lorsqu'il s'était dirigé vers son bureau, il avait trouvé la gargouille fermée et bloquée. Il ne lui avait plus resté qu'à jurer et à retourner aux cachots.

Tout en réfléchissant, il longeait la table des Serpentard en espérant entendre quelques parcelles de conversation qui lui donneraient des indices sur ce qu'il cherchait. Mais soit ils étaient énormément discrets, soit Draco agissait seul. Ce-dernier lui jeta soudain un oeil. Le cœur de Severus sauta un bond. _Savait-il? _Il se détourna des Serpentard et se dirigea vers le fond de la classe. En effet, il n'avait pas été très subtil. Draco devait se douter de quelque chose. Préparait-il quelque chose en ce moment même ou savait-il que Severus savait à propos de la Chambre? L'homme jeta un œil au sablier posé sur son bureau. Seulement la moitié du temps d'écoulé. Il lui semblait que l'embouchure du sablier était bloqué et il ne pourrait respirer que lorsque le blond sera hors de vue.

Draco jeta un dixième coup d'œil vers Snape. Pourquoi le professeur le regardait-il comme ça?

_Il sait,_ se dit-il. _Il sait_ _que tu es entré dans la Chambre des Secrets! Il sait et il n'attend qu'une preuve_.

Un instant! Comment saurait-il? Le seul qui savait peut-être était Potter. L'en avait-il informé? Et si oui, le croyait-il? De toute façon, Draco avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, alors peu lui importait d'être en retenue et de copier des lignes.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Snape se diriger vers le fond de la classe vers le trio Gryffondor. Était-ce son imagination où bien Snape n'agissait pas normalement? Aucun point inutile n'avait été retiré des Gryffondor et Snape n'avait pratiquement pas fait de commentaires. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Snape passer près de Harry et ce-dernier lui adressant un mince sourire. Draco sentit son cœur se pincer. Ses jambes devinrent soudain molles, tandis qu'une forte jalousie s'empara de lui. À nouveau, une envie de meurtre le frappa soudain. Pendant que Snape se rapprochait de la table de Pansy Parkinson, Draco pensa combien il aimerait étrangler l'homme de ses mains. Quelle jouissance, ce serait!

- Draco, ta potion, l'avertit Zabini à sa gauche.

Draco pencha la tête vers son chaudron, mais c'était trop tard. Par accident, il avait ajouté du venin de mygale ou lieu de l'eau de rose.

- ATTENTION! s'écria-t-il en levant ses bras vers son visage.

Aussitôt, une explosion tonitruante retentit dans les cachots. La potion aspergea en grande partie les élèves, leur causant des brûlures un peu partout. Certains se mirent à hurler de douleur lorsque de grosses cloques apparurent sur leur peau. La robe de Draco avait brûlé en plusieurs endroits, mais la peau de son visage était intact. Beaucoup n'avait pas eu cette chance. Zabini se rua hors de la classe en hurlant, les mains plaquées sur son visage.

- À l'infirmerie! hurla Snape dont la cape avait volé en fumée. CINQUANTE POINTS EN MOINS POUR SERPENTARD POUR AVOIR TENTÉ D'ASSASSINER TOUTE LA CLASSE, MALFOY!! UNE SEMAINE DE RETENUE!! SORTEZ D'ICI!!

Bouillant de rage et de honte, Draco s'empressa de sortir.

La classe était déjà à moitié vide quand Severus se dirigea à grand pas vers Ron et Hermione qui étaient penchés au sol au-dessus de leur ami. En voyant Harry étendu par terre, inconscient, Severus perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait si c'était encore possible.

- Je crois qu'il s'est cogné la tête en tombant, professeur, commença l'amie du Gryffondor.

Elle et Weasley ne semblaient pas avoir subi de blessures graves, malgré le mince filet de fumée qui se dégageait de la chevelure du roux. Severus s'accroupit et les deux adolescents s'écartèrent pour lui laisser de l'espace. L'homme releva doucement Harry en passant un bras derrière ses épaules. Presque aussitôt, il ouvrit les yeux.

- Harry?

Harry croisa le regard de son professeur et esquissa un sourire, malgré le mal de tête qui l'assaillait.

- Je vais bien, marmonna-t-il.

Severus ne put empêcher un sourire de soulagement apparaître sur son visage. Il aida le Gryffondor à se relever, mais il dût le rattraper en le maintenant contre lui lorsque le garçon chancela.

- Doucement, souffla Severus.

Il souleva Harry et l'assit sur la table devant lui. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les quatre dans la pièce et Severus devait se faire violence pour ne pas serrer l'enfant contre lui plus longtemps qu'il ne le fallait. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque, même s'il se doutait fortement que les deux compagnons du Gryffondor étaient déjà au courant. Une brûlure résultant de la potion marquait la joue de l'enfant. Severus s'empressa de lever sa baguette en visant le visage du garçon, puis il murmura une étrange incantation et Harry sentit aussitôt sa peau se régénérer.

- Merci, dit-il, la tendresse se lisant dans ses prunelles vertes.

- Bois, ajouta Severus en lui tendant une fiole qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

À côté d'eux, se tenait Hermione qui les regardait fixement à tour de rôle, tandis que Ron, l'air embarrassé, détourna le regard en faisant mine de s'intéresser à son chaudron où sa potion avait calciné jusqu'à devenir une croûte noirâtre.

Harry avala le contenu de la fiole et ressentit presque immédiatement un regain d'énergie se déverser dans tout son corps. Il n'avait plus du tout mal à la tête.

- C'est mieux? demanda Snape.

- Oui, merci.

- Je te raccompagne à la tour de Gryffondor, fit Severus avant que Harry n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

- Euh… Je connais le chemin et puis, Ron et Hermione sont avec moi, tenta-t-il en jetant un œil vers ses amis, légèrement gêné d'être en présence de Severus devant eux.

- Je te raccompagne, j'ai dit, répéta Severus d'une voix plus ferme et Harry sut qu'il était inutile de discuter.

Severus se tourna vers les deux autres Gryffondor et leur fit signe de les suivre.

Arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Ron et Hermione s'empressèrent de passer par le passage, intimidés par le regard que leur lança Severus. Harry s'apprêta à les suivre, mais Severus le retint contre lui. S'assurant que le couloir était vide, il lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Je vous attends ce soir dans mon bureau, Mr. Potter.

- Oui, professeur, répondit Harry, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Severus s'accorda un sourire en coin avant de relâcher Harry et de redescendre aux cachots.

Lorsque Harry passa par le portrait, Ron et Hermione l'attendaient près du passage. Harry se sentit un peu embarrassé, mais le sourire rayonnant qu'il aperçut sur le visage d'Hermione vint évaporer ses doutes.

- Harry! C'est merveilleux, tu avais raison!

Harry sourit et les trois amis s'installèrent dans leur sofa favori près du foyer.

- Je suis désolé, vieux, d'avoir douté de toi. Tu avais raison, il est différent. Il est… humain, fit Ron qui semblait être encore sous le choc.

- Il a l'air si…doux, reprit Hermione.

- Oui, il l'est, sourit Harry, heureux que ses deux amis comprennent son choix.

Puis, il décida qu'il était temps qu'il leur parle de Draco et du plan de Voldemort. Il leur raconta alors tout ce qu'il savait. Il leur raconta également, malgré sa honte, comment il avait permis, d'une certaine façon, à Draco d'entrer dans la Chambre des Secrets et comment ce-dernier lui avait presque avoué que son plan consistait à tuer Severus. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Ron et Hermione semblaient horrifiés, mais l'esprit pratique d'Hermione reprit le dessus et elle se mit à réfléchir pendant quelques minutes.

- En fait, on ne sait pas s'il s'agit bien de Sev… Snape. Malfoy a dit que c'était un _membre du personnel_. Il n'a pas précisé lequel.

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait un autre professeur, répliqua Harry. Voldemort est furieux depuis qu'il sait que Severus est du côté de Dumbledore.

- Le pire, c'est que Dumbledore refuse de faire quoi que ce soit, affirma Ron.

- Il ne veut pas affoler toute l'école, répondit Harry.

Hermione, elle, resta silencieuse, l'air pensif.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco frappa de son poing la surface de son matelas. La colère bouillait en lui. Pas seulement contre Snape, mais contre lui-même. Il s'était laissé emporter par ses émotions. C'était impossible. Snape détestait Harry! Il l'avait toujours détesté! Pourquoi cela changerait-il?! Il se faisait des idées. Et puis, il devait se concentrer sur sa mission. C'était l'essentiel. Il s'arrangerait pour préserver sa vie et celle de sa famille et ensuite, il pourrait s'occuper de Harry. Et pour finir, il venait d'écoper d'une semaine de retenue! Le Serpentard soupira. À bien y penser, il doutait que le Gryffondor puisse, un jour, lui pardonner pour ses actes, mais si Draco arrivait à le convaincre qu'il n'avait pas voulu tout ce qui arrivait, peut-être que… La gorge nouée, il tira sur les rideaux de son baldaquin et se pencha sur une feuille de parchemin afin de préparer son plan d'action.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus était à son bureau et corrigeait les copies des sixièmes années, mais il avait peine à se concentrer. Draco devait être sur le point de commencer sa retenue avec Rusard. Quoi que soit son plan, il ne pourrait le mener à bien. Une semaine de retenue devrait le ralentir. Mais ensuite? Severus trouverait bien un moyen…

Il n'avait qu'une vague idée du plan de Draco. Il savait qu'il consistait probablement à amener Harry au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais Severus ne serait pas surpris si Draco tenterait de trouver un moyen de faire entrer le mage noir dans l'enceinte de l'école. La sécurité était au maximum, mais on ne savait jamais… Quoi qu'il arrive, il ferait tout pour protéger Harry. Il l'aimait. Beaucoup trop. Il interrompit ses pensées en entendant des coups frappés à sa porte.

- Entrez.

Comme il s'y attendait, Harry passa le seuil en refermant la porte derrière lui. Severus ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Il continua de noter la copie devant lui jusqu'à ce que deux bras lui entourent les épaules. Ses muscles tendus se relâchèrent et une douce chaleur l'enveloppa. Il appuya légèrement sa tête contre celle de l'enfant.

- Oh non, je ne crois pas que Boots mérite un D, fit Harry songeur en lisant l'essai de Terry Boots par-dessus l'épaule de Snape.

- Vous croyez, Mr. Potter? répliqua-t-il d'un ton sceptique, mais amusé.

- Il a très bien décrit les effets du Polynectar, professeur.

Severus étouffa un ricanement.

- J'oubliais que vous étiez un expert en la matière, Potter, répondit-il en faisant allusion à la deuxième année de Harry où celui-ci, avec ses amis, avait fabriqué la dite potion illégalement.

Severus se tourna vers le Gryffondor tout près de lui. Il pouvait respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux légèrement épicée et admirer les tréfonds de ses orbes vert si tentateurs. Avec son teint pâle et la douce silhouette de ses lèvres, il avait l'air d'un ange descendu du ciel.

- Viens avec moi.

Severus entraîna Harry dans ses quartiers. Mais cette fois, ils ne prirent pas place devant la cheminée, mais plutôt dans la chambre où trônait un grand lit à baldaquin aux couleurs des Serpentard. Un grand serpent argenté dominait la tête du lit. Il n'y avait pas de cheminée dans la pièce, mais des chandelles accrochées aux murs donnaient une faible lumière confortable. Harry s'y sentit immédiatement à l'aise et en sécurité.

L'homme souleva l'enfant dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au lit où il le laissa tomber doucement.

Harry se laissa tomber sur les couvertures de velours pendant que Severus s'accroupit au-dessus de lui en l'embrassant amoureusement, puis en couvrant son visage de légers baisers. Harry sentit des frissons lui courir tout le long du corps. Puis, Severus laissa échapper un cri étranglée.

- Severus?! sursauta Harry.

L'homme se laissa tomber sur le lit près de Harry, en tenant fermement son avant-bras gauche. Il se tenait raide, tous les muscles tendus comme s'il essayait de contenir la douleur à l'intérieur de lui. Sa marque le chauffait à blanc. Il n'était plus espion, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il devait supporter la douleur à chaque fois que Voldemort appelait ses fidèles.

- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire, dit Harry, l'air inquiet en se rapprochant de l'homme.

- Attendre… articula Severus, la respiration laborieuse et la mâchoire serrée pour l'aider à supporter la douleur.

Harry, qui avait toujours vu Severus l'air impassible et indifférent, trouvait insupportable de le voir souffrir ainsi. Il baissa les yeux sur le bras de Severus. L'homme avait relevé sa manche et la marque était bien visible. Noire comme de l'encre. Harry pouvait presque sentir la chaleur s'en dégager. Harry agrippa Severus par la taille et passa sa main dans son dos, le caressant pour tenter de le détendre, de le rassurer. Harry savait que c'était vain, mais au moins, il avait l'impression d'agir.

Après quelques minutes, Severus détendis ses épaules sous les caresses du Gryffondor. En observant le vert de ses yeux, en mémorisant chaque nuance, la douleur finit par s'atténuer quelque peu, laissant place au désir. Il se rua sur Harry, scellant leur lèvres en un baiser enfiévré. Severus passa sa langue, quémandant l'entrée, ce que lui accorda aussitôt Harry. Ils s'embrassèrent d'une passion dévorante et Harry sentit la main de Severus descendre lentement le long de ses côtes jusqu'à ses hanches, lui arrachant des frissons. Le poids de Severus sur lui le fit frémir et Harry sentit bientôt une chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Puis, il laissa échapper un gémissement en sentant l'entre-jambe dure de Severus contre la sienne. Ses mèches noires lui caressaient le visage et le cou pendant qu'il mordillait tranquillement la peau tendre de sa mâchoire en descendant vers sa gorge, lui envoyant des bouffées de chaleur dans tout le corps. Il se raidit brusquement lorsque les mains de l'homme passèrent sous sa chemise pour lui caresser le ventre. Severus s'en aperçut et cessa ses caresses, jetant un œil aux orbes verts gorgés de désir.

- Vais-je trop vite? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Harry hésita une seconde.

- Non, ça va.

- Tu es sûr?

Harry acquiesça, confiant. Severus reprit ses lèvres entre les siennes d'une douceur plus attentionnée, plus rassurante. Puis, il continua ses caresses sur le torse et les hanches du garçon qui sentit le plaisir monter en lui. Ses caresses n'étaient pas brusques ni trop douces. Elles étaient d'une tendresse et d'une attention à laquelle Harry n'aurait jamais cru s'attendre.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange sur la peau du garçon et Severus espérait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait.

- As-tu confiance en moi, Harry? souffla-t-il à son oreille.

- Oui, répondit Harry en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme avant de l'embrasser.

Severus sourit légèrement contre les lèvres du garçon et détacha lentement la cravate du Gryffondor. Puis, il se pencha et embrassa la peau tendre du cou en la mordillant tendrement, soucieux de ne pas blesser l'enfant alors passa sa main dans les mèches noires et soyeuses de son professeur. Puis, Severus commença doucement à retirer la chemise blanche du Gryffondor pendant que celui faisant de même avec son habit.

Harry contempla le corps svelte et les bras puissants où était gravée la Marque, toujours aussi noire. Il attira Severus vers lui et couvrit son cou et ses clavicules de baisers brûlants, le faisant frémir, tandis que ses mains exploraient le reste de son corps, descendant lentement vers le bas.

Severus dût se mordre la lèvre pour contenir un gémissement, puis il déposa des baisers dans la chevelure du garçon avant de s'attaquer à sa poitrine. Ses craintes se trouvèrent fondées. Il était impossible de ne pas remarquer les fines zébrures sur le corps du garçon. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

- Qui t'as fait ça, Harry? murmura-t-il en prenant bien garde à embrasser et lécher chacune des marques et des cicatrices qui couvraient la peau du garçon.

- C'est… mon oncle, marmonna-t-il, l'air embarrassé. Avec sa ceinture… il… me frappait.

Severus sentit une colère noire contre les Dursley l'envahir. Lui-même ne se considérait pas comme une personne particulièrement gentille, mais jamais il n'aurait osé frapper un enfant. Comment cet espèce de gros Moldu avait-il pu oser s'en prendre à Harry? À _son _Harry!

- Jamais plus, il ne recommencera. Je te le promets, lui chuchota Severus en lui baisant la joue.

Harry sentit ses yeux se remplirent d'eau sous la douceur de ses paroles. Il rencontra ses orbes noirs profonds où se mélangeaient la tristesse et un sentiment plus profond que Harry parvenait mal à définir.

- T'as-t-il déjà… commença Severus, mais il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas comment placer ses mots.

Un coup d'œil sur Harry lui indiqua que celui-ci avait compris la question.

- Non, jamais.

Severus relâcha son souffle, rassuré. S'il s'était trouvé que ce malade avait violé l'enfant, Severus aurait sans doute perdu tout contrôle de lui-même et serait parti à l'instant assassiner ce gros lard.

- Il regrettera amèrement ce qu'il t'a fait, gronda-t-il avant de presser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser sauvage et ardent.

Harry l'entoura de ses bras, une larme de reconnaissance coulant sur sa joue. Avec l'homme, il se sentait en sécurité comme il ne s'était jamais senti auparavant. De ses mains, il caressa le dos de l'homme qu'il aimait, sentant au passage les quelques cicatrices qui le marquaient lui aussi. Vestige, sans doute, d'une existence dangereuse de Mangemort auprès d'un maître cruel et sans pitié.

Il gémit et se cambra lorsque Severus frotta son entre-jambe contre la sienne pendant que ses mains et ses doigts fins descendaient toujours plus bas. Harry ferma les yeux. Un plaisir intense bouillonnait en lui. Severus taquinait l'un de ses tétons en le mordillant doucement, tandis que ses mains s'occupaient à détacher son pantalon devenu très étroit.

Il le retira doucement, lentement pour ne pas brusquer l'enfant. Severus sentit sa marque le picoter légèrement, mais il l'oublia bien vite.

Lorsque Harry reprit ses esprits, ils étaient tous les deux nus l'un contre l'autre. Harry se mit à rougir comme un rapeltout. Il n'avait encore jamais dévoilé sa nudité à quiconque et il eut le réflexe de vouloir se cacher, mais Severus avait prévu son geste. Doucement, il prit les mains du garçon dans les siennes en lui adressant un sourire rassurant et les maintint en croix de chaque côté de son corps, leurs doigts entrelacés. Et Severus se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Harry laissa rapidement sa gêne de côté en sentant les lèvres de l'homme descendre le long de sa mâchoire. Un frisson lui descendit le long de l'échine pour se déferler dans ses reins. Il frotta ses hanches contre celle de son amant qui laissa échapper un faible gémissement à peine audible, mais qui excita Harry davantage.

Les lèvres de Severus poursuivirent leur chemin sur le corps du garçon en descendant toujours plus bas jusqu'à rencontrer le bout de son érection. Harry se cambra. Severus le taquina un peu en passant quelques coups de langue ici et là avant de le prendre entièrement. Harry s'agrippa aux draps en sentant le plaisir monter dans chaque fibre de son corps. Lorsqu'il parvint à l'apogée, des vagues de plaisir le secouèrent et il se libéra dans la bouche de son amant.

Severus esquissa un sourire, ses yeux brillant d'un air satisfait. Il se pencha à nouveau sur le Gryffondor légèrement haletant, lui baisant l'épaule, la clavicule, mordillant délicatement la peau si douce. Harry sentit son entre-jambe dure contre la sienne et il écarta les jambes. Severus, hésitant, releva le regard pour rencontrer ses prunelles vertes comme pour demander. Son regard brûlant de désir voulait dire « oui ». Il saisit alors sa baguette et prononça un sort pour préparer l'intimité du garçon.

Harry se crispa lorsqu'il sentit Severus s'introduire en lui. Il serra les dents sous la douleur qui lui déchirait les entrailles et étouffa un cri. Severus couvrit de baisers le visage de Harry pour le rassurer, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Il bougeait lentement et délicatement, voulant éviter de faire souffrir Harry davantage.

Après un moment, Harry s'accoutuma à la douleur et il n'eut plus que le plaisir. Severus soupirait et gémissait au-dessus de lui, son regard brûlant rivé au sien. De temps à autre, il se mordait la lèvre ou rejetait en-arrière les mèches qui lui obstruaient le visage. Une vague de plaisir secoua de nouveau Harry. Ses gémissements devinrent des cris de plaisir, puis malgré sa respiration entre-coupée, il souffla le nom de son amant.

-Severus…

Au son de son nom prononcé par lui, Severus fut parcouru d'un frisson et se libéra dans l'intimité du garçon dans une exclamation de pur plaisir.

Puis, haletant, il se laissa tomber aux côtés du Gryffondor en l'entourant de ses bras. Harry fourra son visage dans le cou de l'homme en fermant doucement les yeux.

- Harry… Je t'aime, souffla-t-il en refermant sa prise autour de l'enfant et en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux.

- Je t'aime aussi, Severus.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en silence. Jamais aucun des deux ne s'étaient sentis aussi bien de toute leur vie. Harry était presque endormi. Alors Severus le nettoya ainsi que les draps d'un coup de baguette et tira doucement les lourdes couvertures par-dessus eux, les réchauffant agréablement. Harry ouvrit faiblement les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

- Je devrais peut-être retourner dans la tour de Gryffondor…

- Non, reste ici, souffla Severus en caressant le visage de l'enfant d'une main.

Harry sourit et referma les yeux. Severus lui retira ses lunettes et les posa sur la table de nuit. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Harry, celui-ci était déjà endormi. Severus esquissa un sourire.

- Bonne nuit, chuchota-t-il.

Puis, comme si ces mots avaient eu quelques effets, les chandelles à chacun des murs diminuèrent doucement et s'éteignirent finalement, plongeant les deux amants endormis, blottis l'un contre l'autre, dans une obscurité totale.

à suivre...

* * *

Comment vous trouver?


	26. Chapter 26

**Reviews : Merci pour vos beaux commentaires!**

**Piwi-chan : Merci pour ta review. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes mon histoire. Bon, tu n'es pas la seule qui trouve que le mot « enfant » ne convient pas. Pourtant… Mais bon, je fais attention à ne pas le mettre trop souvent. Je ne crois pas l'avoir écrit plus de deux ou trois fois dans le chapitre précédent et aucune fois dans ce chapitre-ci. J'ai fais des efforts. Lol Mais merci bien de donner ton opinion, c'est toujours intéressant. **

**Megoumi Jedusor : Ravie que tu aimes tant! **

**Sumonochan : LOL Tu n'as pas tort dans un sens.  
**

**Yaoi Gravi Girl : Merci beaucoup pour ton appréciation! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite. Beaucoup de chose vont être tranchées.**

**Chapitre 26**

Lorsque Harry s'éveilla, un doux parfum égayait la pièce et il pouvait sentir la présence de Severus près de lui. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et aperçu la forme flou de l'homme allongé à ses côtés, habillé et prenant appuie sur son coude pour mieux le regarder. Il lui tendit ses lunettes et Harry les fit glisser sur son nez. Severus semblait être sorti du lit depuis longtemps et sourit légèrement lorsque Harry croisa son regard.

- Bonjour, sourit Harry.

- Bonjour, répondit Severus en retour d'une voix veloutée. Bien dormi?

- Mieux que jamais.

Le sourire de Severus s'élargit pendant une seconde, puis il tendit à Harry une tige où fleurissaient de petites fleurs blanches qui dégageaient un doux parfum sucré. Harry sourit, surpris de tant d'attention et saisit la tige d'Hortensia.

- Merci, souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser son amant.

Severus enroula ses bras autour du garçon en le serrant contre lui. Il l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises avant de s'écarter et de se redresser. Il pointa sa baguette vers l'extrémité de la pièce et, à la grande surprise de Harry, un plateau à déjeuner flotta doucement vers lui. Harry s'assit et le plateau vint se poser sur ses genoux. Il se tourna vers Severus, l'air interrogateur.

- Tu ne manges pas?

- J'ai mangé, il y a une heure.

- Quelle heure est-il? s'écria Harry d'un ton alarmé.

- Il est précisément sept heure trois. Tu as un cours qui commence dans une heure.

Puis, il ajouta avec un sourire moqueur :

- Te connaissant, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et entama son petit déjeuner pendant que Severus restait allongé près de lui en l'observant.

Lorsque Harry eut terminé, Severus se releva.

- La douche, indiqua-t-il en faisant un signe vers une porte au fond de la pièce. Tes vêtements t'y attendent et tes livres sont sur la table basse du salon.

Il se leva et traversa la chambre, se retournant sur le seuil pour ajouter :

- Je serai dans le salon. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à demander.

- D'accord, merci.

Severus sourit et referma la porte derrière lui.

Harry se dépêcha d'entrer sous la douche, de s'habiller et lorsqu'il ressortit, il ne lui restait que quinze minutes pour se rendre au cours que donnait le professeur Lupin. Harry aurait préféré rester avec Severus, mail il savait que l'homme n'apprécierait pas qu'il manque ses cours. Harry entra dans le salon et prit ses livres sur la table basse.

- J'ai demandé à ce qu'un elfe de maison t'apporte ceci, dit Severus en tendant une étoffe à Harry.

C'était sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Ah! s'exclama-t-il d'un air satisfait. Merci! Tu penses vraiment à tout.

- Ai-je besoin de te rappeler que tu dois absolument être prudent et discret en ce qui concerne ta relation avec moi? Personne ne doit te voir lorsque tu sortiras.

- Je sais, le rassura Harry. Personne ne verra, personne ne saura.

En parlant, il s'était rapproché de Severus et celui avait prit le visage du Gryffondor entre ses mains. Il se pencha et l'embrassa, caressant sa langue avec la sienne et lui mordillant affectueusement les lèvres. Puis, ils se séparèrent à contre cœur et Severus murmura tout près de son visage :

- Ce soir, n'oublie pas. Dans mon bureau pour tes leçons.

Harry retint un rire. C'était tout à fait le genre de Severus de lui donner des cours un vendredi soir avant le weekend.

- À ce soir, alors, chuchota-t-il tendrement avant de se couvrir de la cape de son père et de sortir dans le couloir.

Severus le regarda partir et lorsque la porte se referma, il se sentit étrangement seul.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Heureusement que Harry avait sa cape d'invisibilité, car les couloirs étaient bondés d'élèves qui se rendaient à leurs cours. Harry dût se contorsionner dans tous les sens pour éviter les collisions. Soudain, il s'aperçut qu'il se tenait juste derrière Malfoy et Crabbe. Les deux Serpentards semblaient se quereller et Harry se mit à écouter attentivement.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Crabbe! s'exclamait Draco. Il n'y a que moi dans ce plan et personne d'autre! Vous m'avez aidé, toi et Goyle, mais maintenant, c'est à moi d'agir! À ce que je sache, ce n'est pas à toi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a donné cette mission.

Crabbe grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis Harry dût s'écarter pour laisser passer un Serpentard de grande taille. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Draco et Crabbe avaient disparu parmi la foule.

Harry se dépêcha de monter les étages jusqu'à la salle où Lupin donnait son cours. Il retira sa cape, la cacha dans sa poche et entra en même temps que ses camarades de Gryffondor.

Bien que le cour fut très intéressant, Harry connaissait déjà la majorité des choses qu'enseignait Remus pour les avoir apprises de Severus durant leurs leçons. Pendant l'heure de pratique, il s'appliqua donc à aider ses amis du mieux qu'il put et à leur fournir de précieux conseils.

- Harry, je peux te parler une seconde? demanda Lupin à la fin du cours pendant que les élèves rangeaient leurs livres et s'empressaient de sortir, l'air enthousiasme.

Harry acquiesça et fit signe à Ron et Hermione de ne pas l'attendre. Lorsque la classe fut vide, Remus s'approcha de lui d'un air attentif.

- Harry, je voulais savoir… Comment vont les cours privés avec Severus?

- Très bien, répondit Harry qui ne savait pas trop où Lupin voulait en venir.

- Il semble t'avoir beaucoup appris, fit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Oui, répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire. Énormément.

- Mais entre vous deux, je veux dire, comment ça se passe? demanda-t-il. (Un air d'inquiétude passa sur son visage. ) Je sais que lui et toi, vous ne vous accordez pas très bien. Alors je me demandais… Si jamais quelque chose ne va pas, je…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, le rassura Harry. Tout va très bien.

- Vraiment? fit-il, surpris.

- Oui, vraiment, répondit Harry d'un ton pleinement assurant.

_À part peut-être le fait que Draco Malfoy cherche un moyen de l'assassiner,_ pensa-t-il. Mais il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à se confier au professeur Lupin. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air sceptique.

- J'ai confiance en lui, ajouta Harry, et il a confiance en moi.

Remus eut l'air surpris par cette déclaration, mais il sourit d'un air satisfait.

- Bien, dans ce cas, fit-il, je ne vois pas d'autre raison de te retarder pour ton prochain cours.

Il lui sourit d'un air chaleureux et Harry lui rendit son sourire avant de sortir de la classe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

À l'heure du déjeuner, dans la Grande Salle, Harry raconta à Ron et Hermione la conversation qu'il avait surpris entre Crabbe et Malfoy. Cependant, ils ne semblèrent pas y porter tant d'importance. Comme l'a dit Hermione, cela ne disait pas où et quand Draco comptait agir.

Au dîner, l'ambiance de la Grande Salle était agité. Les élèves faisaient des plans pour le weekend de Pré-au-Lard et récitaient la liste des boutiques où ils iraient faire leurs achats.

- On pourrait aller au Trois-Balais et ensuite passer chez Zonko, proposa Ron.

- Bonne idée. Et on fera un tour par la poste. J'ai un hibou à envoyer, ajouta Hermione dont le visage tourna soudain au rouge.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas un des hiboux de l'école?

- Tu sais bien qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude des grandes distances!

- Mais tu utilisent toujours les hiboux de l'école pour envoyer des lettres à tes parents!

Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et se resservit du pâté.

- Ne me dit pas que tu continues à écrire à Victor?! s'écria Ron.

- Pourquoi pas? répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec.

Mais Harry n'écouta pas leur querelle. Il jeta un œil vers la table des professeurs. Remus se penche vers Severus pour lui parler et le maître des potions esquissa un sourire, échangeant un regard avec Harry le temps d'une seconde. Harry sourit et lorsque Severus retourna à son assiette, son regard tomba sur le professeur Dumbledore qui le regardait en souriant, ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice. Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry et celui-ci se retourna vers ses amis.

- Qu'en penses-tu, Harry? Ça serait bien de revenir plus tôt pour avoir le temps de passer chez Hagrid.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais allez avec vous, commença lentement Harry.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? s'exclama Ron.

Hermione, cependant, compris ce que voulait dire Harry.

- Oh, tu crois que tu vas y aller avec… _quelqu'un _d'autre?

- Peut-être, s'il est d'accord, fit Harry, les yeux baissés sur son assiette.

Ron compris soudain à qui ils faisaient allusion et ajouta :

- Mais les gens vont vous voir, non?

En effet, Ron avait raison. Harry ne voulait surtout pas que sa relation avec Severus soit mise à découvert.

- Si je mets ma cape d'invisibilité, personne ne s'imaginera que je suis avec lui.

- Tu crois qu'il va accepter? ajouta Ron.

- Le seul moyen de savoir, c'est de lui demander, répondit Harry moins sûr de lui qu'il ne semblait l'être.

Après le repas, Harry salua Ron et Hermione qui lui firent des signes encourageants.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le duel avec Severus fut beaucoup plus difficile que les précédents. L'homme redoublait de vitesse et d'agilité. Harry haletait et lorsqu'un _Petrificus Totalus _sortit de la baguette de Severus, il n'eut pas le temps de lancer un _Protego_ et le sort le frappa de plein fouet. Harry tomba au sol, complètement immobilisé. Severus s'avança et se pencha au-dessus de lui, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Eh bien, eh bien, manquerait-on d'endurance, Mr. Potter?

Severus leva sa baguette et leva le sortilège. Harry cligna et se releva sur ses pieds encore légèrement haletant.

- Peut-être, professeur.

Severus l'observa un instant, puis le plaqua contre le mur.

- Tâchez de ne pas en manquer à l'avenir, souffla-t-il avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser ardemment.

Harry sentit la main de son professeur sur sa poitrine descendre en même temps que son genoux se glissait entre ses jambes. Harry ne put empêcher un soupir de bien-être s'échapper de ses lèvres. Les bras de l'homme l'entourèrent pendant que ses lèvres possédaient les siennes, les dévorant avec une telle intensité que Harry sentit une chaleur familière descendre dans son entrejambe. Au grand regret de Harry, Severus s'éloigna en disant :

- Tu ferais bien de remonter te coucher si tu as besoin de sommeil.

Puis, il commença à retirer les sortilèges de protection qu'il avait placé sur les différents objets de la pièce avant de commencer le duel. Harry ne prit pas son conseil en compte et s'avança à ses côtés, avala sa salive, puis demanda en croisant les doigts, le cœur battant :

- Voudrais-tu m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard demain?

Severus se figea. Puis, sans se retourner pour le regarder, il répondit d'une voix neutre :

- Tu sais qu'on ne doit pas nous voir, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, je sais. Je mettrai ma cape d'invisibilité. Personne ne saura que je serai avec toi.

Pendant un instant, Severus resta silencieux. Puis, il se tourna vers Harry, le visage insondable. Il le souleva et l'assit sur le bureau qui se tenait juste derrière lui. Il se pencha vers lui, ses mains glissant sur ses genoux pour remonter sur ses cuisses, puis sur ses hanches.

- Serait-ce un rendez-vous? susurra-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas? répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Severus sourit.

- Viens me rejoindre dans le Hall à dix heure demain matin sous ta cape d'invisibilité que tu garderas en tout temps peu importe les circonstances.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu acceptes?

- De toute évidence, répondit Severus.

Puis un vrai sourire apparu sur son visage et Harry rayonna. Il enroula ses jambes autour de Severus pour le rapprocher, empoigna ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Puis un autre près de sa mâchoire, et un autre et encore un autre, descendant lentement le long de son cou. Severus frémit et Harry s'empressa de déboutonner la chemise de l'homme pendant que Severus faisait de même avec la sienne. Bientôt, Harry embrassa chaque parcelle de peau nue sur le torse de Severus, mordillant et léchant, passant ses mains dans son dos.

Severus grogna de plaisir lorsque Harry planta ses dents dans son cou. Il captura les lèvres du Gryffondor et leurs langues luttèrent un moment pendant que Harry défit la boucle de sa ceinture. Severus sourit contre les lèvres de Harry et fit glisser, à son tour, les pantalons du Gryffondor.

Dans leur précipitation, un paquet de copies glissa du bureau et s'éparpilla sur le sol. Mais aucun d'eux n'y prêtèrent attention. Harry enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Severus pour lui faciliter la tâche et se cambra lorsque le membre durci de son amant butta contre son ouverture. Harry serra les dents, mais bientôt les vagues de plaisirs qui inondèrent son corps lui firent oublier le mal. La main de Severus glissait sur son membre en suivant le rythme de ses hanches.

Harry cria de plaisir lorsque Severus se vida en lui en gémissant et il se libéra à son tour dans la main de son amant. Encore haletant, il s'accrocha au cou de Severus pour lui baiser le cou et déposa sa tête sur son épaule en murmurant :

- Ne me laisse pas…

À ces mots, Severus ressentit un pincement au cœur et il resserra son étreinte autour de Harry.

- Jamais Harry. Tu es ce à quoi je tiens le plus. Je serai toujours avec toi, lui chuchota-t-il.

- Je suis tiens, alors?

- Tu es miens.

Harry ferma les yeux, se sentant plus heureux et plus en paix que jamais. Severus était là et plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

À suivre…


	27. Chapter 27

**Reviews: Merci encore pour vos si beaux et si motivants commentaires!**

**Yaoi Gravi Girl : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Le mot enfant avait son utilité. Pour Remus, bien qu'il soit un loup-garou et qu'il a les sens plus aiguisé, je ne crois pas qu'ils lui permettraient de découvrir la vérité sur la relation entre Harry et Severus. Il aurait besoin d'enquêter plus que ça pour trouver quoi que ce soit. À ce stade, Remus n'en sait pas plus que ce que lui a dit Harry. Sinon pour les rencontres avec Draco, je suis désolée. Pour le moment, Draco est plutôt absorbé par sa mission pour Voldemort, mais je peux te dire qu'il sera important dans les prochains chapitres. Alors merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise!**

**Sumomochan : Ahaha! On va bientôt le savoir! Bientôt! Tiens bon!**

**Fanny-kun : Désolé pour l'action, ça ne devrait pas tarder. Oui, je vous fait tous patienter. J'aime bien vous torturer un peu. Lol Patience, patience.**

**  
Grispoils: Merci pour ta review! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout sera dévoilé à la fin. Hihihi**

**Phenix Vela Black : Bonjour nouvelle lectrice! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic! Lol Woow!! Les 26 chapitres en une nuit! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à ta question sans te dévoiler la fin de l'intrigue. Mais je peux te dire que mon idée de départ ne respectait pas le tome 6 puisque je n'ai pas inclue les Horcruxes. Mais… hihihi**

**Chapitre 27**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Les rayons du soleil entraient par la fenêtre et venaient se faufiler dans l'interstice entre les rideaux du baldaquin. Harry sourit légèrement. Une belle journée s'annonçait. Il avait rendez-vous avec Severus. Il se demanda pendant un instant où ils pourraient bien aller. Harry s'imaginait mal aller aux Trois-Balais s'il devait rester invisible. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à une destination possible, ses camarades de Gryffondor sortirent de leurs lits et commencèrent à s'habiller. Harry se leva alors et réveilla Ron qui ronflait toujours paisiblement.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle avec ses amis, Harry remarqua avec un sourire le ciel bleu sans nuage au-dessus de leurs têtes. L'ambiance animée qui flottait dans la salle était contagieuse. Harry leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Severus n'y était pas, mais Harry n'était pas inquiet. Il savait que Severus était très matinale et qu'il devait avoir pris son petit déjeuner très tôt ce matin. Il sourit de nouveau à la pensée qu'il passerait la journée entière avec l'homme. Hermione remarqua son expression et demanda :

- Harry, est-ce que tu as demandé à (elle baissa légèrement le ton, car à côté d'elle, Neville avait jeté un coup d'œil intéressé) Snape pour aujourd'hui?

Harry acquiesça, tout sourire et Ron demanda :

- Et?

- Il a dit « oui », chuchota Harry.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche d'un air stupéfait et Ron leva les sourcils si haut qu'ils semblèrent disparaître sous sa frange de cheveux.

- Tu nous racontera à ton retour, renchérit Hermione comme si Harry lui avait soudain parler d'un livre qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu.

La bouche pleine, Ron hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il était d'accord avec Hermione.

- Bien sûr, leur promit Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

À neuf heure trente, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà partis et Harry salua Ron et Hermione qui partirent eux aussi pour la journée. Ses amis lui firent des signes encourageants et Ron afficha un sourire complice avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner en direction des grilles du château.

Severus s'était levé tôt. Il n'avait pas mangé. Il sentait un nœud dans son estomac et il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Cela faisait une heure qu'il faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Soudain, des coups retentirent à la porte. Severus sursauta. Ce ne pouvait pas être Potter! Ce n'était pas encore l'heure convenue.

- Entrez, fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

La porte s'ouvrit et Albus Dumbledore entra dans le bureau, refermant la porte derrière lui. Severus laissa échapper son souffle et ses épaules se détendirent.

- Albus…

- Bonjour Severus, annonça Dumbledore comme s'il venait juste d'arriver chez un vieil ami pour jouer une partie de carte.

- Albus, Malfoy a réussi à pénétrer dans la chambre des secrets, il a réussi à obtenir des informations de Harry en utilisant l'occlumancie pendant que le gamin était désarmé, il ne pouvait se défendre, ne blâmez pas sa maladresse, Monsieur. D'un autre côté, il est évident que nous devons à tout prix tenter de découvrir ce que fabrique Malfoy. Pour l'instant, je l'ai gardé en retenue toute la semaine avec Rusard… fit Severus sans même reprendre son souffle.

- Allons, allons, Severus! Détendez-vous, mon garçon.

- Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur. Cela ne fait je ne sais combien de temps que j'essaie de vous en parler, mais il semblerait que…

- Ne vous faites aucun souci pour Harry. Je ne le tiendrais en aucun cas responsable de ce qui arrivera.

Le regard bleu vif de Dumbledore rencontra les orbes onyx du maître des potions.

- Et Malfoy…

- Quelle magnifique journée, s'exclama le vieil homme en l'interrompant. Minerva et moi-même allons prendre un verre aux Trois-Balais. Si vous souhaitez vous joindre à nous, Severus, ce sera avec grand plaisir!

Severus se figea. Le vieil homme avait-il seulement compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire?

- Directeur, je…

- Allons Severus, vous aurez bientôt passé plus de temps dans ces lugubres cachots qu'à l'extérieur. Je commence à me demander si ces rumeurs selon laquelle vous seriez un vampire ne seraient pas fondées, fit Dumbledore en rigolant.

Les manipulations du vieil homme agacèrent Severus au plus haut point et il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer d'un ton sec :

- Il se trouve, Albus, que je suis occupé… aujourd'hui. Je sors effectivement de _ces lugubres cachots_, ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit et même sa barbe semblait rayonner.

- Je suis heureux de l'entendre! Et si je peux me permettre, qui se fait donc l'honneur de vous accompagner?

Severus resta figé un instant, incertain d'avoir bien compris la question du directeur. Mais comme celui-ci le fixait en attendant visiblement une réponse, Severus se résigna. Tôt ou tard, le directeur allait bien finir par le savoir s'il ne le savait pas déjà. Il était inutile d'essayer de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Il se renfrogna et grogna un mot qui ressemblait à :

- Potter.

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit davantage si c'était encore possible et ses yeux bleus pétillèrent malicieusement, ce qui énerva le maître des potions. Ce-dernier serra la mâchoire pour résister à son envie de lancer une réplique cinglante. Dumbledore le remarqua et ajouta, les sourcils froncés :

- Seriez-vous nerveux, Severus, à l'idée de passer toute une journée avec Harry?

Les yeux de Severus se rétrécirent dangereusement.

- Pas du tout, Monsieur, répondit-il lentement d'une voix froide qui aurait effrayé n'importe quel élève.

Dumbledore, cependant, paraissait s'amuser.

- Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, fit-il pas du tout intimidé. Après tout, c'est une bien belle journée! Passez du bon temps avec Harry! Vous lui enverrez mes plus sincères salutations.

Sur ce, il adressa un clin d'œil à Severus en rigolant et avant même que le maître des potions n'ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, le directeur était déjà sortit de son bureau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

À dix heure, Harry pénétra dans le Hall. La pièce était vide, excepté une personne. Severus se tenait les bras croisés, regardant le parc de Poudlard par la porte ouverte. Harry s'approcha et posa doucement sa main sur le bras de l'homme. Ce-dernier se retourna vivement et leur regards se croisèrent. Severus sourit légèrement à la vue de Harry et celui-ci l'embrassa rapidement avant de se recouvrir de sa cape d'invisibilité. Puis, ils sortirent sous le soleil et traversèrent le parc jusqu'aux grilles.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard, Harry n'eut pas à se contorsionner dans la foule. Plusieurs élèves de Poudlard regardaient Snape avec de grands yeux et s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer, tandis que Severus jetait des regards meurtriers à ceux qui murmuraient sur son passage. Harry aurait éclater de rire s'il ne s'était pas trouvé sous la cape pour passer inaperçu. Après quelques minutes, Severus bifurqua dans une rue secondaire qui menait au cœur du village et où il y avait beaucoup moins de monde. La plupart était des habitants et des commerçants.

- Tu es toujours là? murmura Severus ne sachant pas vers où tourner son regard.

- Je ne te quitte pas, lui assura Harry.

Évitant les endroits où la foule était trop dense, ils visitèrent quelques boutiques et quelques lieux historiques, puis ils mangèrent en tête à tête à la Tête de Sanglier où Harry put enfin retirer sa cape d'invisibilité. Il n'y avait de présent qu'un vieux sorcier qui fumait sa pipe et le barman Abelforth. Harry et Severus prirent place dans un coin de la salle et discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant qu'ils dégustaient un délicieux ragoût de boulettes de sanglier que leur avait servi Abelforth.

Après le repas bien mérité, ils marchèrent aux alentour de la Cabane Hurlante, puis décidant de profiter du soleil et du fait que tous les élèves seraient au village jusqu'au repas du soir, ils retournèrent au parc de Poudlard qui était désert. Ils se promenèrent lentement en faisant le tour du lac pendant que Severus racontait un peu de son enfance et de son rôle d'espion. Comme ils étaient totalement seuls, Harry avait retiré sa cape et il écoutait avec compassion le récit de Severus. Si Harry avait pu s'imaginer… Severus et lui étaient beaucoup plus semblables qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il avait lui aussi vécu dans la violence, ses parents se querellant sans cesse et comme Harry, il avait toujours considérer Poudlard comme son chez soi. Il fut effrayé, par contre, de tout ce qu'avait vécu Severus lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un Mangemort. Des meurtres, du sang et toujours la violence et la cruauté. Harry comprenait à présent pourquoi l'homme était resté froid, sombre et peu sociable, même après toutes ces années.

Pour la première fois, Severus avait quelqu'un à qui se confier. Et il avait l'impression que ces craintes et sa culpabilité s'envolaient au vent à mesure qu'il parlait. Il n'avait jamais parlé de toutes ces choses à quiconque. Il en avait, bien sûr, parlé à Dumbledore, mais il s'était toujours gardé une sorte de frontière entre lui et le vieil homme. Jamais il ne s'était complètement confié à lui. Avec Harry, c'était différent. Il se sentait libre, il se sentait revivre à nouveau et lorsque l'enfant prit sa main dans la sienne, il ne put empêcher un soupir de bien-être de passer entre ses lèvres en sentant son cœur léger comme une plume.

Quelques nuages blancs passèrent dans le ciel ensoleillé, poussés par une douce brise. Le calmar géant émergeait de temps à autre comme s'il voulait lui aussi profiter du soleil de mai. Severus trouva un arbre près de la rive et s'assit en appuyant son dos contre l'écorce. Harry prit place à côté de lui, mais l'homme le coucha sur ses genoux.

- Parle-moi de toi, dit Severus. Parle-moi de tes affreux Moldus.

Harry se sentait si bien contre lui. Il se sentait en sécurité. Severus caressait doucement sa joue et ses cheveux d'une main et Harry aurait voulu que ce moment ne se termine jamais. Les feuilles de l'arbre au-dessus de leurs têtes leur procuraient une ombre agréable. Harry parla alors des Dursley. Il expliqua comment la tante Pétunia lui avait fait croire que ses parents étaient mort dans un accident de voiture, comment elle le traitait de monstre et comment son cousin Dudley passait son temps à faire la « chasse au Harry ».

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Harry sentit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Il s'empressa de les essuyer et s'excusa.

- Ne t'excuses pas, lui répondit Severus d'une voix douce, caressant toujours le visage du garçon. N'importe qui pleurerait…

Harry déglutit, la gorge serrée, puis il ajouta;

- Sirius m'avait dit un jour, qu'une fois qu'il serait réhabilité, je pourrais aller vivre avec lui… Je n'ai jamais eu cette chance…

Severus regarda l'enfant avec un mélange de tristesse et de douleur.

- Je suis désolé, Harry…

Harry releva le regard vers lui, ses yeux verts brillant de larmes. Il pouvait apercevoir et sentir la douleur qui se reflétait dans les orbes onyx au-dessus de lui.

- Tu m'aimes vraiment?

- Je t'aime plus que tout, Harry. Jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime. Et je suis désolé… pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Harry et glissa sur les doigts de Severus. Harry sourit légèrement et Severus ajouta :

- Plus jamais tu n'auras à revoir ces monstrueux Moldus, Harry. Que Dumbledore le veuille ou non, tu resteras avec moi maintenant, je te le promets.

Harry sourit largement. Il avait peine à en croire ses oreilles.

- Pour vrai? Vraiment? fit-il plein d'espoir.

Severus sourit en retour et répondit :

- Je tiens mes promesses, Mr. Potter.

Rayonnant, Harry passa son bras autour du cou de Severus et ils s'embrassèrent ardemment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tous les élèves avaient quittés le château pour passer du bon temps au village de Pré-au-Lard. Tous sauf un. Draco Malfoy revenait de la volière. Il devait maintenant se préparer sérieusement et descendait rapidement les escaliers pour se rendre dans le couloir du septième étage. Il passa devant une fenêtre avec une vue sur le lac et s'arrêta net. Il remonta quelques marches pour regarder à la fenêtre plus attentivement.

Il y avait quelqu'un assis, le dos contre un arbre près de la rive du lac. Ou plutôt deux personnes. Le cœur de Draco fit un bond et se pinça fortement en reconnaissant Harry et le professeur Snape enlacés ensemble. Pendant un instant, il crut que ses jambes allaient flancher et il s'appuya contre le mur de pierre frais. Il se sentait nauséeux et fiévreux.

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Snape et Harry… Un frisson de dégoût le traversa en même temps qu'une colère noire. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier de fureur. Puis, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps la vue du ciel bleu et du lac qui semblaient se moquer de lui, il poursuivit son chemin, le corps tremblants et les yeux remplis de larmes…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui. Harry était endormi sur ses genoux et le soleil commençait à descendre derrière les montagnes. S'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, ils allaient rater le dîner. Les autres élèves devaient déjà être rentrés au château. Severus sentit un frisson courir le long de son échine. Un éclat vert se mélangeait au crépuscule orangé. Severus tourna la tête et ce qu'il vit le figea d'horreur. Au-dessus de la cime des arbres, à quelques mètres environ au dessus de la cabane de Hagrid, flottait la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Harry!

Le garçon sur ses genoux se réveilla en sursaut et Severus se releva rapidement, aidant le Gryffondor à faire de même.

Harry se releva en vitesse, se demandant pourquoi Severus paraissait si pressé. Mais aussitôt qu'il leva la tête, il sut pourquoi. La Marque des Ténèbres brillait dans le ciel au-dessus des arbres près de la cabane de Hagrid.

- Depuis combien de temps… commença Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, répliqua Severus d'un ton raide. Allez, viens!

Severus prit Harry par le bras et ils s'élancèrent tous les deux dans les bois en direction de la Marque.

* * *

À suivre…

L'action au prochain chapitre, c'est promis!


	28. Chapter 28

****

Reviews : Merci pour vos encouragements! Voici maintenant un chapitre très révélateur. Ça va bouger! Désolé, si je ne réponds pas à tous cette fois. C'est que je ne veux pas trop en dire avant que vous ne lisiez!! MOUAHAHAH

**Yaoi Gravi Girl : Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que tu ai apprécié. XD Je me suis tellement amusé à écrire cette scène avec Dumbledore! Je suis contente de voir qu'il est aussi fidèle, lol. Bonne lecture! **

**  
Piwi-chan: Merci pour ta review. Je répondrai à ta question en disant seulement que Draco est furieux parce qu'il s'est aperçu que Harry et Severus s'aimaient. Je te rappelle aussi que Draco aime Harry, alors ça lui fait mal de le voir avec un autre. Tout le reste sera révélé dans les deux prochains chapitres. Bonne lecture! **

**Chapitre 28**

Harry et Severus pénétrèrent sous le couvert des arbres au pas de course. Plus loin, à travers les branchages et la végétation, ils pouvaient apercevoir deux silhouettes dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils se rapprochèrent furtivement en se cachant derrière les arbres et les arbustes. Le cœur de Harry fit un bond lorsqu'il reconnut Draco et Dumbledore. Il échangea un regard avec Severus qui lui fit signe de rester tranquille.

Au loin, Draco pointait sa baguette vers Dumbledore, dont les mains étaient négligemment croisées derrière son dos comme s'il n'était pas conscient du danger. Harry et Severus tendirent l'oreille pour mieux entendre la conversation.

- Vas-tu réellement me tuer, Draco? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton calme comme s'il s'informait de la température. Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'es pas un tueur.

Draco tremblait.

- Je ne laisserai pas tomber ma famille.

- Oui, la loyauté est une très belle qualité, commenta Dumbledore. Dis-moi, ajouta-t-il, comment as-tu déniché ce magnifique crochet de Basilique?

Ce fut à ce moment que Harry remarqua l'énorme crochet de serpent que tenait Draco dans son poing. Il se sentit nauséeux tout d'un coup. C'était pour cela que Draco voulait tant pénétrer dans la Chambre. Il savait que le venin de Basilique était mortel. Tout était de sa faute. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher Draco de fouiller dans son esprit et à cause de lui Dumbledore était en danger.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans la Chambre des Secrets, répondit Draco.

- Aah, très ingénieux!

La baguette de Draco tremblait dans sa main. Il semblait pris au dépourvu par l'attitude de Dumbledore. Puis, il cracha :

- J'aurai déjà dû vous tuer à l'heure qu'il est!

- En effet, j'ai cru que tu aurais agi plus tôt.

Draco fronça les sourcil.

- Comment? Vous saviez?

- Je le savais, en effet.

Au même moment, Harry aperçut une ombre bouger à quelques mètres du duo. Il plissa les yeux et distingua dans la noirceur tombante une forme se faufiler entre les racines du Saule Cogneur. Il plissa les yeux un peu plus. Il semblait y avoir du mouvement. Il prit un moment avant de comprendre que des gens sortaient du passage reliant le Saule Cogneur de la Cabane Hurlante. Draco et Dumbledore ne semblaient pas les avoir remarqués.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'une main l'empoigna fermement par le bras. Severus le traîna plus loin derrière les arbres, s'éloignant de Draco et Dumbledore. Avant que Harry ne put protester, Severus lui fit signe de se taire. Et lorsqu'il fut certain que personne ne pourrait les voir, l'homme brandit sa baguette et une magnifique biche argentée apparut et fila droit au château sans perdre une seconde. Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Severus poussa Harry dans la direction empruntée par le Patronus.

- File d'ici. Attends-moi au château.

- Pas question! s'écria Harry d'un ton indigné. Je ne resterai pas sans rien faire en te sachant ici!

- Harry, s'il te plaît.

Mais Severus savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire entendre raison au Gryffondor. Il était beaucoup trop déterminé. Il était inutile d'insister. Il se promit alors de garder un œil sur lui, puis d'un signe de tête, il lui fit signe de le suivre.

En retournant à leur poste d'observation, Harry sentit sa cicatrice le brûler férocement. Il sut immédiatement que Voldemort était à proximité. Et en effet, sa voix aiguë et glacée résonna dans l'air jusqu'à eux.

- Écarte-toi, imbécile! Je m'en occuperai moi-même.

Harry sortit la tête de derrière un buisson pour observer ce qui se déroulait. Voldemort avait projeté Draco au sol et au moins une quarantaine de Mangemorts les entouraient. Soudain, Harry ne supportait plus de rester caché. Il devait agir. Mais comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Severus le retint fermement par l'épaule.

- Attends, murmura-t-il.

De l'autre côté du parc, Voldemort et Dumbledore engagèrent soudain un rude duel. Un vent violent secoua les arbres et des éclairs de lumières jaillirent en tout sens. Au même instant arrivèrent les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave et Lupin avec quelques élèves de sixième et septième années, ainsi que l'Armée de Dumbledore au complet. Au moment où les Mangemorts se précipitaient vers eux, Severus et Harry sortirent enfin de sous le couvert des arbres. Un fouillis indescriptible s'ensuivit et à partir de ce moment, il fut impossible de décrire avec certitude ce qui se passait réellement. Harry aperçut Ron, Hermione, Dean et Seamus en duel avec trois Mangemorts. Plus loin, Ginny, Neville et Luna étaient aux prises avec cinq autres Mangemorts et Severus affrontait Bellatrix, tandis que Remus se mesurait contre Greyback. De toute part fusaient des cris et des sortilèges.

Harry stupéfixia un Mangemort, mais il semblait qu'il y en avait toujours autant. Sous le clair de lune et les jets de lumière, il apercevait des corps au sol, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour vérifier qui était tombé. Severus était toujours près de lui, combattant férocement Bellatrix. Puis un hurlement animal retentit. Remus et Greyback venait de se transformer sous l'effet de la pleine lune et chacun tentait de griffer et de mordre l'autre le plus violemment possible. Puis, Harry aperçut Draco jeter un sortilège cuisant à un gros Mangemort blond. Harry se rappela lorsque le Serpentard lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de faire ses choix, qu'on l'avait destiné à devenir Mangemort. Mais cette fois, Draco avait choisi. Il avait choisi de ne pas suivre le chemin de son père. Il avait été incapable de tuer Dumbledore. Et bien qu'Harry s'était éloigné de lui au cours des dernières semaines, il savait qu'il pouvait toujours lui faire confiance.

- Harry!

Harry se tourna immédiatement vers Severus et se pencha juste à temps pour éviter un éclair de lumière verte qui lui frôla le crâne.

Bellatrix profita de l'inattention de Severus pour retourner son sort contre lui-même.

- _Sectumsempra_!

Un jet de sang jaillit et Severus s'écroula au sol pendant que Bellatrix ricanait d'un rire diabolique. Harry se précipita vers l'homme dont le sang couvrait la robe et un excès de rage et de haine envers Bellatrix l'envahi soudain. Il se tourna vers elle et hurla :

- _ENDOLORIS_!

Le sort n'eut pas tout à fait le résultat escompté, mais Bellatrix poussa un cri de surprise et s'écroula au sol. Harry se dressa devant elle, la baguette levée. Derrière lui, Severus se relevait péniblement.

- _AVADA KEDAVRA_!

Un éclair de lumière verte passa à quelques centimètres d'Harry et Severus l'évita à la dernière seconde. Bellatrix se releva et lança une série de maléfice, l'air démoniaque. Mais grâce aux entraînements de Severus, Harry parvint à parer chacun d'eux. À côté de lui, Severus avait repris le duel, mais il était blessé et avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

À quelques mètres d'eux, le duel entre Voldemort et Dumbledore faisait rage. Une énorme boule de feu sortit de la baguette de Voldemort et engloutit totalement Dumbledore. Pendant un instant, Harry pensa que Dumbledore allait céder, mais il réapparut soudainement sous un bouclier argenté et une douce mélodie se fit entendre. Un chant d'espoir que Harry reconnut aussitôt. Il leva la tête et aperçut Fumseck, le phénix, qui volait au-dessus d'eux.

- Tuez l'oiseau! cria Voldemort.

Aussitôt, des éclairs de lumière verte zébrèrent le ciel, mais le phénix virevoltait entre eux avec habileté. Et puis, tout se passa en une seconde. Sans même perdre la maîtrise de son duel, Voldemort fit léviter, de sa main libre, le crochet de Basilique et avant que Dumbledore ait pu l'empêcher, le crochet se planta dans son flanc, déversant son venin mortel.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais son cri fut enterré par le rire froid et victorieux de Voldemort. Harry voulu rejoindre Dumbledore, mais des bras le retinrent fermement. Il entendit Bellatrix hurler de rire. Dumbledore était tombé à genoux au sol, les yeux fermés, le visage impassible. Il n'avait même pas lâché sa baguette. Autour d'eux, tous s'étaient figés et regardaient soit avec horreur, soit avec jubilation la scène devant leurs yeux. Fumseck descendit rapidement vers son maître, mais un éclair de lumière verte le frappa, cette fois, de plein fouet et le phénix tomba en boule aux pieds de ce qui avait été jadis le plus grand sorcier du monde. Voldemort s'approcha et prit Dumbledore par la gorge.

- Tu as perdu, vieux fou. Tu meurs!

Il éclata d'un rire sauvage, glacé.

- À présent, ajouta-t-il, plus personne ne se dressera devant moi. Poudlard m'appartiendra!

D'un geste brusque, Harry se libéra de l'étreinte de Severus et se précipita vers le mage noir.

- Vous n'avez pas encore gagné, Tom! cria-t-il d'une voix forte, la rage bouillant dans ses veines.

Voldemort se tourna vers Harry et au contact de ses yeux rouges, Harry sentit sa cicatrice le chauffer à mort. Voldemort laissa tomber le corps sans vie de Dumbledore et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire. Quelque part à sa droite, Harry crut entendre Hermione éclater en sanglots. Les Mangemorts avaient maîtrisé la plupart de leurs opposants. Poudlard était en train de perdre la bataille.

- Harry, fit Voldemort de sa voix mielleuse. Quel plaisir de te voir!

Son regard froid s'attarda sur Severus qui se tenait près de Harry.

- Severus. Mon cher Severus. Quelle tristesse que tu ai opté pour le camp des faibles et des perdants.

Il poussa du pied le corps de Dumbledore.

- Tu iras le rejoindre, Severus, cracha-t-il. Sache qu'on ne trahie pas Lord Voldemort aussi facilement!

- Vous devrez me tuer avant! cria Harry en se plaçant entre Severus et Voldemort.

- Harry, non! protesta Severus.

- Laisse-le moi! Il a tué mes parents, Sirius et Dumbledore. C'est à moi d'en finir avec lui!

Severus n'avait encore jamais vu Harry aussi déterminé. Et pour la première fois, il vit réellement l'homme qui était en lui. Il comprenait ce que le garçon ressentait, car il l,avait ressentit aussi. Il se résigna donc, à contre-cœur.

Harry attaqua Voldemort. Mais ce-dernier était plus rapide et parait chacun des sorts que lui envoyait le Gryffondor. À la grande surprise de Harry, leur force était presque égale. Harry contra, lui aussi, chacune des attaques de Voldemort et pendant un instant, aucun des deux ne purent frapper l'autre.

Puis, un cri puissant retentit à l'orée de la forêt Interdite. Hagrid, le troupeau de Centaures et Graup venaient de surgir des bois et fonçaient vers eux. De l'autre côté arrivait également du renfort. Harry aperçut Tonk, Maugrey, Kinsley Shackelboth et tous les membres de l'Ordre se joindre à eux. Harry retrouva peu à peu espoir. En quelques minutes, les Centaures et les membre de l'Ordre avaient immobilisé et maîtrisé tous les Mangemorts.

Harry lança un sort en même temps que Voldemort et leur baguette se connectèrent. Un fil doré les relia et un dôme lumineux les entoura. Autour d'eux, tous observaient avec attention. Harry se concentra de toutes ses forces pour repousser la perle vers la baguette de son adversaire. Il ne devait surtout pas abandonner.

Soudain, brusquement, Voldemort brisa le lien et avant que Harry ne put réagir, sa baguette lui sauta des mains sous l'_expelliarmus_ de son ennemi. Harry jura. Il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher pour ramasser sa baguette que Voldemort hurla :

- _AVADA KEDAVRA_!

Harry aperçut l'éclair vert se diriger vers lui à une vitesse fulgurante, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, Severus couru se placer entre eux et le sortilège impardonnable l'atteignit au cœur. Harry n'eut pas le temps de hurler. Comme dans un film, il regarda Severus tomber au sol à ses côtés. Fébrile, Harry le prit dans ses bras et caressa son visage, répétant son nom encore et encore dans une triste litanie.

- Harry, je suis…

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge et la vie quitta doucement ses yeux d'onyx.

- Severus… Severus…

Et la vérité frappa Harry de plein fouet. Severus Snape était mort. Lord Voldemort l'avait tué. Harry ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas. Des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage et son corps fut secoué de sanglots. Il ne lâchait pas Severus. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser.

- Non, Severus…

Autour d'eux, tout était silence. Même l'air semblait s'être figé. Aucun vent ne soufflait, aucune brise n'agitait les feuilles. Tous s'étaient arrêtés en voyant l'homme le plus courageux périr par la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui qui avait été un jour son maître, celui qu'il avait trahi pour devenir le bras droit de Dumbledore. Il avait protégé Harry. Il avait donné sa vie.

Harry pleurait à chaudes larmes, serrant toujours le corps de Severus contre lui, le berçant lentement, perdu dans son chagrin. Il était seul.

Seul.

Plus seul que jamais. Dumbledore était mort. Et Severus était mort aussi. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Plus rien.

- Comme c'est touchant, poursuivit Voldemort d'une voix froide et sans émotion qui résonna dans l'air frais de la nuit. Ce cher Severus… Comme il devait t'aimer Harry. Comme tes chers parents, n'est-ce pas? Comme ta chère mère Sang-de-Bourbe.

À travers ses larmes, Harry aperçut la baguette de Severus. Une baguette qui réclamait vengeance. Une baguette qui n'avait aucune connexion avec celle de Voldemort et qui, donc, n'interromprait pas le duel. La rage et la haine bouillait en lui.

- Qu'était donc Severus pour toi, Harry? ajouta Voldemort. Un ami? Un père? Ou plutôt, un amant?

Ses lèvres minces s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur et malveillant.

- Tu veux le rejoindre, n'est-ce pas, Harry? susurra Voldemort d'un ton faussement doux. Tu veux rejoindre Severus, tes parents et ton cher parrain, n'est-ce pas?

Harry fit taire les mots qui lui broyaient le cœur.

- ÇA SUFFIT! hurla-t-il.

D'un geste, il saisit la baguette de Severus et sa dernière pensée fut pour ses parents et ses amis. Les gens qu'il aimait… Ron… Hermione… Ginny, Neville et Luna… Hagrid… Remus… Sirius… Ses parents… Severus…

_- AVADA KEDAVRA_!!

Harry et Voldemort avaient hurlé en même temps. Deux éclairs de lumière verte d'une puissance dévastatrice jaillirent de leurs baguettes et se percutèrent avec violence, produisant une explosion. Tout devint vert. Les Mangemorts et les membres de l'Ordre se baissèrent au sol pour éviter les jets qui jaillirent en tout sens.

Puis, tout se termina aussi vite que cela avait commencé.

Ceux qui s'étaient plaqués au sol relevèrent la tête pour savoir qui était encore vivant. Le champ de bataille était dans un pitre état. L'herbe était retournée et brûlée en plusieurs endroits, des corps jonchaient le sol et une fine pluie se mit à tomber.

* * *

à suivre... hihihihi

don't panic!


	29. Chapter 29

**Reviews : Bonjour! Wow! Je savais bien que tuer Severus causerait un scandale, mais personne ne m'a parlé d'Harry! LOL En tout cas, un gros merci pour toutes vos belles reviews et aussi un gros merci pour ceux qui m'ont lu du début à la fin. Ça me fait énormément plaisir que vous aimez tant mon écriture! Nous voilà déjà à la fin…**

**Alors, je vous dis bonne lecture, bon été et au revoir! J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à lire vos reviews et je crois que si je n'en aurais pas reçu autant, j'aurais sans doute abandonné en plein chemin. Alors si vous pouvez lire la suite aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à vous tous! **

**Honey1607 et Stormtrooper2 : Eh oui, Severus est mort. C'est tout à fait possible! LOL **

**Vampir-Kun : Merci pour ta review. Elle me touche beaucoup. Prépare ta boîte de mouchoirs! LOL **

**  
Yaoi Gravi Girl : Merci bien. Justement, j'étais pas très sure pour le combat, mais ton commentaire m'a rassuré. lol Oui, eh bien, je ne pouvais pas terminer ce chapitre sans réconcilier d'une certaine façon Draco et Harry. Ça aurait été vraiment trop injuste. Pour le cas de Severus, eh bien… On en reparlera à la fin de ce chapitre. **

**Megoumi Jedusor : XD Pour répondre à ta question. Oui, c'est déjà la fin. Peut-être cela a-t-il paru court, mais j'écris quand même depuis 10 mois. J'ai droit à des vacances bien méritées. Lol . Bon, il reste un chapitre et un épilogue. Bonne lecture! **

**Piwi-chan : Merci pour ta review. En fait, pour le combat, j'étais pas très sure d'être satisfaite, mais ton commentaire me rassure. Oui, je sais, je suis cruelle! MOUAHAHAHAH!**

**Kokoroyume: Bonjour! Je suis contente de te voir de retour parmi nous! Tu arrives à temp pour la fin de l'histoire. **

**Vanouille: Merci pour ta review! Elles me font toujours aussi plaisir! Saches que tu peux être avertie chaque fois que je poste un chapitre si tu sélectionnes en bas à gauche l'option **_**Add story to story alert. **_**Bon mantenant, c'est inutile puisque je ne posterai plus, mais tu le sauras pour les prochaines fics que tu lieras. Bon, alors bonne lecture! **

**Chapitre 29**

Harry sentit doucement son corps se soulever. Sa première pensée fut que quelqu'un le remettait sur ses pieds. Mais personne ne le soutenait. Il flottait, il montait vers le ciel, vers les étoiles. Autour de lui, tout était le parfait silence. Il n'entendit pas les cris, les sanglots ni les voix qui hurlaient son nom. Tout était silence. Il se sentait calme, en paix, aussi léger qu'une douce brise. Au-dessus de lui, il se vit lui-même, affalé sur le corps de Severus. À quelques pas d'eux, Harry remarqua avec une étrange quiétude le corps sans vie de Lord Voldemort. Tout était enfin terminé. Il sourit, soulagé et ferma les yeux pour mieux se laisser bercer jusqu'aux étoiles.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le champs de bataille avait disparu. Poudlard avait disparu. Où était-il? Tout était blanc et rayonnant autour de lui. Il plissa des yeux, ébloui. La lumière était étrange. Elle ne venait de nulle part et pourtant elle venait de partout. Il regarda autour de lui. Il ne sentait pas le sol et pourtant, il y en avait un, car il se tenait debout. Au loin, il lui sembla distinguer une tour qui ressemblait étrangement à l'une des tours du château. Mais la vision était trop flou pour en déduire avec certitude. Excepté cette forme au loin, il n'y avait aucun point de repère. Aucun son.

Et puis soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il reconnu Albus Dumbledore.

- Professeur…

Albus Dumbledore le regardait avec un large sourire, ses yeux bleus pétillants de fierté.

- Tu as réussi, Harry. Je ne pourrais être plus fier de toi.

- J'ai tué Voldemort?

Dumbledore acquiesça silencieusement.

- Mais comment? reprit Harry. Je veux dire… Il était plus fort que moi!

- Aaah, fit Dumbledore avec un sourire, te souviens-tu de ce que disait la prophétie, Harry? _« Il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… »_

- Vous m'aviez dit que c'était l'amour, mais…

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent et son sourire s'élargit. Harry ne comprenait pas.

- L'amour, expliqua Dumbledore, est la force la plus puissante qui peut exister. Il peut tout vaincre et triomphe toujours. C'est ton amour pour tes amis, ton amour pour Severus et pour tous les gens que tu aimes qui t'a rendu si fort ce soir. Ta fidélité et ton affection pour ces personnes t'ont porté à te dépasser toi-même. C'est là la preuve d'une très belle âme.

Harry ne se demanda même pas comment Dumbledore avait deviné à propos de la relation qu'il partageait avec son professeur de potions. Il prit le temps de réfléchir à ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit.

- J'ai combattu pour eux, pour leur avenir, alors que Voldemort ne combattait que pour lui-même. Il n'avait rien à défendre ni personne à protéger, songea Harry.

- Exactement, acquiesça Dumbledore. Et c'est là toute la différence, vois-tu? Voldemort ne ressentait rien. Mais toi, tu avais la volonté de protéger ceux que tu aimais. Ton amour pour eux te rendait donc plus fort que Voldemort qui n'a jamais connu l'amour ou même l'amitié.

Un silence tomba où Harry prit le temps de réfléchir aux paroles de Dumbledore.

- Je croyais que le plan de Draco consistait à tuer Severus. Et lui croyait que c'était moi qui était en danger. Nous avions tous les deux tort, ajouta-t-il après un moment.

- Pauvre Severus, soupira le vieil homme. Je crois bien lui avoir causé plus de souci que je ne l'aurai voulu. J'ai fais croire à Severus que le plan de Voldemort ciblait l'un de vous deux, alors qu'en fait, je savais parfaitement que j'en étais la véritable victime.

Harry était plus confus qu'étonné. Il avait peine à croire ce que Dumbledore lui disait.

- Mais pourquoi?? s'écria Harry.

- Parce que j'espérais que cela vous rapprocherait davantage l'un de l'autre. Et c'est, en effet, ce qui s'est produit. En vous souciant de la sécurité de l'autre, vous avez, malgré votre relation passée, resserré les liens qui vous unissaient.

Harry se sentait soudain encore plus confus. Il ne voyait pas du tout où Dumbledore voulait en venir.

- Monsieur, je ne comprends pas ce que vous…

- Harry, poursuivit Dumbledore, après la mort de Sirius, tu étais devenu plus faible et plus vulnérable que jamais. Tu te détestais toi-même, ta culpabilité te détruisait. Tu ne croyais plus en la vie ni en l'amour. Et c'était pourtant l'unique force avec laquelle tu pouvais espérer vaincre Voldemort. Je t'ai surveillé très attentivement, Harry, et j'en ai conclue que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider. Quelqu'un qui te ferait croire de nouveau en l'amour. Quelqu'un qui te redonnerais goût à la vie. Et lorsque je t'ai vu te tourner vers le jeune Malfoy, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il était inévitable que Lucius rende l'honneur à son fils de lui offrir la Marque, que Draco le veuille ou non. Il était évident à mes yeux qu'à un moment où à un autre, tu serais blessé par cette relation. Heureusement, ce n'était pas sur Draco que je comptais pour te venir en aide, bien que ses intentions étaient très sincères, ajouta Dumbledore lorsque Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Non, la personne qui convenait le mieux pour t'aider était, à mon avis, le professeur Snape.

Dumbledore s'accorda une pause avant de poursuivre.

- Depuis le début votre relation était plutôt « tendue », mais j'imaginais bien que derrière toute cette haine, il y avait quelque chose d'encore plus profond. Lire dans les cœurs est très difficile, mais j'étais persuadé qu'en oubliant vos différends, vous pourriez parvenir à vous comprendre et même, dans l'idéal, à vous compléter l'un et l'autre. Vous aviez beaucoup à apprendre de l'un et de l'autre et vous aviez beaucoup plus en commun que vous ne l'auriez imaginé. En premier lieu venait votre volonté et votre courage pour protéger les personnes que vous chérissiez le plus. Puis, tous les deux avez vu le cours de votre vie bouleversé par Lord Voldemort et tous les deux aviez besoin de croire à nouveau en l'amour. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai demandé à Severus de reprendre les leçons d'occlumancie et de défense avec toi. J'espérais que vous arriveriez enfin à avoir confiance l'un dans l'autre. Puis, bien sûr, des évènements que je n'avais pas prévus se sont produits.

- Quels évènements?

- Je veux parler de l'emprise qu'à eu Voldemort sur toi lorsque vous étiez dans le bureau de Severus et du duel qui s'est ensuivi, trahissant la véritable alliance de Severus. Bien sûr, j'étais inquiet, mais d'un côté, j'étais heureux de constater que vous étiez déjà attacher l'un à l'autre.

Dumbledore prit une courte pause et continua :

- Ensuite, il y eu la mission que Voldemort confia au jeune Malfoy. Je savais qu'il ne restait que très peu de temps avant le combat final entre toi et Voldemort. Et je voulais mettre toutes les chances de ton côtés. Alors, je vous ai donc fais croire que la mission de Voldemort consistait à attaquer l'un d'entre vous, alors qu'en réalité, il n'en était rien. En vous souciant l'un de l'autre, vous vous rapprochiez toujours un peu plus. Mon plan s'est donc déroulé comme je l'avais prévu. Néanmoins, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que votre relation évolue aussi loin. Et, tout compte fait, j'en suis extrêmement ravi, termina Dumbledore avec un sourire, le regard pétillant de joie.

Harry ressentit une pointe d'agacement à l'idée que le directeur leur avait menti pour mieux les manipuler. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant.

- Mais, commença Harry, et vous? Vous saviez que Draco planifiait de vous tuer et vous n'avez rien fait?

Dumbledore soupira.

- Parfois, il est plus sage de ne rien faire et de laisser les évènements suivre leur cours. Je ne suis qu'un vieillard, alors que le jeune Malfoy a toute sa vie devant lui. Il aurait été égoïste de ma part de condamner la vie d'un enfant pour le simple plaisir d'en assurer la mienne, tu ne crois pas? D'autre part, Draco n'est pas un Mangemort. Il n'en a jamais été un. Peut-être a-t-il cette Marque sur son bras, mais il n'en a jamais porté la fierté. Tu en as eu la preuve ce soir, lorsqu'il s'est retourné contre Voldemort pour se battre de notre côté. Draco était un ami fidèle et je crois sincèrement qu'il t'aimait de la façon la plus honnête possible.

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Draco n'aurait jamais tué Dumbledore. Mais Dumbledore l'avait laissé poursuivre ses plans jusqu'au bout pour assurer la vie du Serpentard et il avait fait en sorte que Harry ait la force de détruire Voldemort en le rapprochant de Severus. Et il avait réussi. Il avait tué Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute grâce à l'amour qu'il ressentait pour ses proches et pour Severus.

- Je ne saurais te dire combien je suis fier de toi, Harry. Tu as accompli des choses que bon nombre de sorciers plus âgé auraient été incapable. Je ne peux te donner de meilleurs compliments. Et je tiens à m'excuser, Harry, de ne pas t'avoir dit toute la vérité et de t'avoir causé tant d'inquiétude. Et j'espère que tu sauras me pardonner…

- Sûrement, fit Harry à mi-voix avec un faible sourire.

Un silence tomba entre eux pendant un instant. Mais c'était un silence confortable et serein.

- Quel est cet endroit? demanda soudain Harry.

- Un endroit entre le ciel et la terre, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton mystérieux.

Harry attendit qu'il en dise plus, mais il demeura silencieux.

- Je suis mort, n'est-ce pas? murmura-t-il. Si je vous parle, ça veut dire que je suis mort…

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire triste. Mais son air était rassurant.

- Tu as malheureusement épuisé toute ta force. Tu t'es donné de tout cœur, et oui, je pense que l'on peut dire que tu y a donné ta vie. Tu t'es sacrifié afin que le monde puisse vivre dans la paix et dans l'amour. Tu as arrêté Voldemort. Il ne causera plus jamais de mal ou de tort à quiconque. Les gens que tu chérissais vivront maintenant heureux et sans crainte de voir leur famille être déchirée ou menacée. C'est le plus bel et le plus noble geste qu'on ne pouvait accomplir.

Dumbledore sourit et continua d'une voix douce:

- Mais la mort ne signifie pas la fin de toute chose, Harry. Au contraire, ce n'est que le commencement d'une vie nouvelle. Tu as laissé des êtres chers derrière toi…

Harry pensa soudainement à Ron à Hermione et à Draco.

- Mais n'oublie pas, Harry, poursuivit Dumbledore. Ici, tu n'es pas seul.

Dumbledore continuait de sourire doucement et son regard se figea sur un point par-dessus l'épaule de Harry. Celui-ci se retourna et il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, puis il souffla :

- Maman… Papa…

Devant lui, James et Lily lui souriaient tendrement. Les yeux verts de Lily Evans, pareils à ceux de Harry, brillaient d'émotions et d'amour. James Potter, lui, était grand et ses cheveux en bataille rappelaient ceux qu'il avait légués son fils. Lily ouvrit les bras et Harry se jeta dans son étreinte, sanglotant de bonheur d'être en leur présence. Il sentit les bras réconfortants de sa mère se resserrer autour de lui, et alors il sut pour la première fois ce qu'était l'étreinte d'une mère.

- Oh, Harry…

- Nous sommes tous très fiers de toi, dit son père en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Harry avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien la réalité qu'il avait devant les yeux.

- Nous savions que tu réussirais, Harry, fit une autre voix. Tu es le digne fils de ton père.

- Nous croyions tous en toi, en fit une autre.

Harry releva la tête. Sirius et Remus étaient là également. Sirius n'avait plus l'air d'un fugitif. Ses robes et ses cheveux étaient propres et il arborait le sourire que Harry lui avait vu sur la photo de mariage de ses parents. Il se jeta dans ses bras, trop ému pour dire quoi que ce soit, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage. Remus souriait tendrement. Les poches sous ses yeux avaient disparus et ils semblaient plus en forme que jamais.

- Je vous remercie, fit Harry la voix pleine d'émotion en se reculant légèrement, vous avez tous été là pour moi jusqu'au bout.

Harry se sentait plus heureux que jamais. Sa famille était là. Ils étaient bien réels. Cette fois, il n'était pas en train de rêver pas plus qu'il n'y avait de miroir enchanté. Ils étaient tous là avec lui pour toujours. Il ne manquait que…

- Harry…

Harry reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et ses larmes n'en finirent plus de couler. Il se tourna vers la voix caressante qu'il connaissait si bien. Severus était là. À quelques pas d'eux, légèrement en retrait. Harry croisa son regard d'onyx et se précipita immédiatement dans ses bras, sanglotant:

- Severus!

- Harry!

Les bras de l'homme se refermèrent fermement autour de lui et Harry chuchota d'une voix serrée par l'émotion :

- Je t'aime Severus… Ne me laisse pas. Je ne veux plus jamais être seul…

Severus posa une main sur la joue de l'enfant. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le regard sombre et profond de l'homme luisait étrangement. D'une façon que Harry ne lui avait jamais vu.

- Je t'aime, Harry, dit-il doucement. Et à partir de maintenant, je serai toujours là. Pour l'éternité…

Harry l'embrassa et leurs lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre dans un baiser presque désespéré comme si c'était le dernier, alors qu'ils n'avaient devant eux aucune fin.

* * *


	30. Epilogue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cinq ans plus tard…

Le soleil se couchait lentement à l'horizon, embrassant la surface lisse du lac. Le château projetait son ombre sur le parc et plus loin, le Saule Cogneur profitait allégrement des derniers rayons du soleil en ce mois de juin. La guerre avait pris fin et Voldemort avait été vaincu ce même jours cinq ans auparavant. Le monde sorcier vivait maintenant une ère de paix et de sérénité. Presque tous les Mangemorts avaient été retrouvés et envoyés à Azkaban, tandis que les autres avaient mystérieusement disparus. Kingsley Shacklebolt était le nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Maugrey Fol'œil avait été tué dans la bataille, mais Nymphadora Tonks s'en était sortie avec quelques blessures mineures. Malheureusement, Remus Lupin avait eu moins de chance : Greyback et lui s'étaient entretués jusqu'à la mort.

Cela faisait déjà cinq ans, mais cette journée restera à jamais dans les mémoires. Chaque années, ce jour était célébré partout dans le monde sorcier. Le jour de la rédemption. Le jour de la chute de Lord Voldemort, mais aussi de la mort des trois plus grands sorciers de Grande-Bretagne; Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape et Harry Potter. Chaque année, des sorciers des quatre coins du monde venaient se recueillir sur la tombe du Survivant pour démontrer leur gratitude.

Près du lac avait été placée la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore et tout juste à sa droite reposaient celles de Harry Potter et de Severus Snape. Les trois monuments de marbre blanc réfléchissant la lumière du crépuscule se dressaient dans le parc de Poudlard comme trois gardiens invincibles. Enlaçant les tombes de Harry et de Severus, deux buissons d'hortensia fleurissaient, les racines et les branches si fortement enroulées l'un avec l'autre qu'il était devenu impossible de les séparer. Un parfum doux et légèrement sucré se répandait dans l'air.

Plus loin, sur la rive du lac, deux enfants riaient et s'amusaient à lancer des galets à l'eau pendant qu'un homme et une femme se penchaient sur la tombe de leur meilleur ami. La chevelure rousse de l'homme semblait flamboyer sous le soleil couchant. D'un bras, il entourait les épaules de sa femme et celle-ci reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari, s'essuyant les yeux d'une main.

- Tu sais, Ron, je crois qu'ils sont très heureux là où ils sont.

- Ouais, je crois que tu as raison.

Après un instant de silence, où tous deux se rappelèrent d'heureux souvenirs, ils se tournèrent vers le lac où jouaient les enfants.

- Rose! Hugo! Venez, on y va!

La petite famille s'éloigna tranquillement vers les grilles du parc et un autre homme fit son apparition. Il avait sagement attendu derrière un arbre que les deux anciens étudiants partent, ne souhaitant pas se faire reconnaître. Ses cheveux blonds brillant sous les derniers rayons de soleil, il s'approcha de la tombe blanche, celle de l'ancien Directeur. D'une certaine manière, il avait toujours admiré sa sagesse et son calme dans les situations périlleuses. Mais il n'aurait jamais pu penser, à cette époque, que le vieil homme aurait sacrifié sa vie pour lui. Il lui devait énormément.

La noirceur était maintenant tombé et des lucioles voletaient près des fleurs d'hortensia au parfum envoûtant. L'homme s'agenouilla devant la tombe du Survivant. Après la mort d'Harry, il s'était senti plus seul et plus abandonné qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il aurait été heureux de rejoindre lui aussi les morts. Mais Dumbledore avait écrit, avant son décès, un acte, jurant l'innocence de sa famille. Il avait certifié qu'ils n'avaient été que des victimes de la guerre comme tant d'autres familles avant eux. Cela l'avait alors incité à persévérer dans son désespoir et son chagrin d'avoir perdu son seul vrai ami, la personne qu'il avait aimé le plus au monde. Il n'avait pas voulu que les efforts de Dumbledore pour lui garantir une vie libre aient été inutiles.

Donc cinq ans plus tard, il se trouvait devant la tombe de l'être aimé. Malgré la larme qui descendait lentement le long de sa joue, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il savait que Harry, peut importe où il était à présent, se trouvait avec sa famille et avec Severus. Et il en était heureux pour lui. Les deux buissons d'hortensia enlacés lui rappelaient d'une drôle de façon les deux amants qu'il avait aperçu près du lac avant la bataille cinq ans auparavant.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien il était resté là devant les trois tombes lorsqu'une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

- Il est temps d'y aller, Draco.

Draco hocha la tête et se releva. Il jeta un dernier regard sur la tombe d'Harry Potter et s'en retourna aux côtés de Théodore Nott, le bras serré autour de sa taille.

FIN.

* * *


End file.
